Only Human Part 2 'The Road Ahead'
by xAngelxOfxMusicx
Summary: A few years after their marriage, Erik and Christine need a change. Read Part 1 first! EC COMPLETE! REWRITING! Read Profile for more details.
1. Prolouge

**And now… to my beloved Phans…PART 2! WEEEEEEE! Thank you to everyone who has been beside me through this whole entire story! I LOVE YOU GUYS! And to the people who gave me support when I could think of anything to write which is _Nikki _and _Kira_ and _Courtney_…who MADE me write chapter 12…. lol. And to _Allison_…OMG I STILL LOVE YOUR ART! Yay! lol anyways, this prologue is REALLY short, but it says a lot…soo. Enjoy!**

**Btw…**

**I'm only gonna say this once…**

**I OWN NOTHING! …Except for the CDs and DVDs and posters and other stuff like that…but not the ownership of the whole thing…. damn.**

**And if you haven't read part 1 yet…. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? GO READ IT DAMMIT!**

Erik and Christine have been happily married for two and a half years, Everyday Erik left to go help with the restoration of the Opera, but only to come back to Christine a few hours later saying that he missed her. So they decided, when the restoration was complete and the Opera reopened, they would move back to the House by the Lake.

Meg and Pierre were married a few months after Erik and Christine in February, the next thing they know, Meg was pregnant and she then gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Joel. Erik and Christine were named his godparents, and they showed it well. They spoiled him rotten with clothes, toys and love.

Christine easily got over her childhood friends death, she was surprised to find that he had left her everything in his will, since he had no more family, he went to the closest thing. She reluctantly accepted

The Opera Garnier was finally complete, Erik planned a masquerade ball in celebration for the re opening which was to happen in three months time. Erik and Christine's lives were absolutely perfect, they never wanted to change a thing.

**I TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT! I'm sorry! I really am! But I will make it up to you in chapter one which should be up by Friday or sometime there, it depends on how much free time I get. The action starts right off!**

**ERIK: yes widen and a large smile appears on his face**

**OMG YOU PERVE! NOT IKE THAT!**

**ERIK: oh…. hangs head in disappointment**

**Geez..But there will be some! And as a warning now…. VERY SMUTTY! LOTS OF DETAILS…. So some of you other ppls should be very happy….glares at Courtney and her last review disgusting child…but I love you anyways… REVIEW! **


	2. The Problem

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! (hugs for all!)**

It was a beautiful June morning at the Maison d'Anges. Pierre was in the music room with Erik while Meg and baby Joel sat in the sunny dining room. Christine held the sleeping 6 month old as she and Meg talked. He chubby red cheeks and brilliant blue eyes made him the perfect ladies man, and he was, charming everyone who saw him.

"Oh Meg…he's so precious. You must be so proud." Christine said, rocking the baby gently as he silently snored in her arms.

Meg smiled.

"Yes, well. I am. I would have never thought a child could be this wonderful. He's a little angel." Meg said, smiling at the baby.

"He's beautiful." She whispered, She then noticed that the sun was in his eyes, his eyes began to open, and he squinted in the sunlight and began to whimper. She handed him back to Meg who cooed lovingly at her son.

"I'll go give him to Pierre and we can talk outside."

Christine nodded and watched Meg leave.

Once Meg and Joel had left she wiped away a tear that fell from her eye. A sickening pain in her stomach, she had no clue why she felt like this. She felt so empty. She had everything she wanted, a beautiful home, and a loving husband who would do anything for her, and yet. She felt like something was missing.

Meg came back quicker then Christine had expected, and caught her in the middle of wiping away her tears. Meg quickly ushered her outside to talk. Once inside the gazebo Christine burst out in tears and told her how she felt, still confused on why she felt this way.

"I'm sorry to put all of this on you Meg."

Meg hugged Christine tightly.

"That's what friends are for Christine. You're the sister I never had… I love you."

Christine smiled.

"I love you too Meg."

Meg sat Christine down and they talked throughout the morning and afternoon. Erik and Christine waved the LaVerte's goodbye early that evening. Leaving Erik and Christine alone for the first time since thatmorning.

Erik quickly moved in on Christine, wrapping his arms around her, seductively kissing her neck. Christine went ridged, but Erik did not seem to notice.

"Erik?" She said.

"Mmm?" He answered back, continuing to kiss her shoulders.

"Not now." She said, trying to move away from him, He looked up at her and let go.

"Pardon?"

"Not right now…please?"

Erik looked at her strangely.

"Are you sure? This is a first." he smirked.

Christine smiled sadly.

"Yes, I'm just tired, that's all. I think I should go to bed…" she stopped to think. "…Before I have a bath. That might make me feel better."

Erik then pulled her back into his arms, wrapping them securely around her, concern plastered across his face.

"Are you alright? Are you ill?"

Christine smiled again and kissed his nose.

"I'm fine, Im just not feeling like myself. I just need some time alone to think all right? I should be fine in the morning."

Erik frowned.

"What is there to think about Mon ange?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know yet, that's why I need to think. Don't worry Erik. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look like yourself…"

Erik said, running a finger lovingly over Christine's pale skin, which looked sickly instead of her normal glow. Christine began to grow a little impatient; she kissed him again and smiled.

"I'll be _fine_ love. I just need some sleep."

"Alright. I love you. I'll be up in a few hours anyways."

"Alright…"

He hugged her once more.

"I hope you feel better soon."

Christine smiled and headed upstairs, heading to her room, shutting and locking the door.

I hope so too… 

**Well I hope you all liked chapter 1! I was really bored and I had nothing to do… well.. yeah I did but I just didn't want to do it….lol. So I wrote this, and well. Ummm… yeah nothing else more to say. Im sorry its so short again…I think the next chapter might be a _biiiit_ bigger. **

**p.s. - To Courtney: TOASTER!**


	3. A Turn of Events

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Your guesses were really good! I really have nothing to say so im just gonna head on with the fic!**

That night Erik went up to bed, expecting to find his wife asleep on the other side, but the bed was still empty, cold and undisturbed. He frowned and checked the bathroom, she wasn't there either.

Erik began to worry, he quickly left the room and went to her old room, the door was locked; Luckily the doorknobs were custom made so that if you turned the knob a certain way, the door would open. It did and he quietly stepped into the room. He looked over at the bed, which was neatly turned over, with Christine's nightgown on the bed waiting for her. he then went to the bathroom to check on her, his eyes widened at what he saw.

Christine was fast asleep in the tub, her head resting on her shoulder. Erik silently laughed and kneeled down next to her. That was when he noticed that her lips were blue. He checked the water it was ice cold.

Erik shook her shoulder gently.

"Christine…"

She didn't wake, nor move. Erik then began to worry, he shook her harder. Using a harsher tone in his voice.

"Christine! Wake up love."

Finally, she stirred. Moaning as she opened her eyes into slits, looking around the room.

"Where am I?"

Erik sighed in relief, smiling at her.

"You're still in the bath angel. You fell asleep."

She smiled weakly.

"Not very safe huh?"

"Not really, your lucky I found you. I think you may have hypothermia. Do you understand?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes once more. Erik shook her again.

"Christine!"

Her eyes snapped open again, looking at him.

"I need you to stay awake for me okay?"

She wearily nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to get you out of here."

Erik then took off his jacket and plunged his arms into the water, he shivered, it was colder then he thought. He quickly scooped up Christine's shivering body and covered her in a towel, drying her off as best he could. He then went to the bed and laid her down, covering her in the warm covers. He then began to undress and crawled underneath the covers with her.

"Erik? What are you doing?" she asked wearily.

"I'm warming you with my body heat. It should prevent you from losing any more body heat. If this gets any worse, your organs could fail…" He said, trying not to think about the outcome if this didn't work.

He felt Christine shiver and move closer to him, she took his arm and moved it around her, placing his hand between her own and her chest.

"Thank you for finding me Erik…" she whispered. Erik kissed her forehead.

"I was worried about you, you weren't in bed and the door in here was locked. Luckily I knew how to get in."

"I love you Erik…"

Erik smiled and squeezed her hand lovingly. He rested his head next to hers.

"I love you too Christine."

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Erik awoke to the sound of retching in the bathroom. He quickly ran to the bathroom to find Christine hunched over the toilet. He gently rubbed her back and held her hair back away from her face. When she finished she leaned back against his knees, her eyes filled with tears. 

"Are you alright ange?"

She shook her head, sniffling. Erik frowned and felt her forehead.

"Christine, you're burning up. You need to be in bed."

She nodded and lifted her arms up, Erik gently picked her up and took her back to bed, he sat her down on the bed and raised her arms up, slipping the nightgown she had laid out the night before. He then guided her back into bed, covering her shivering body with the warm covers.

Erik then began to dress, Christine looked up at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Erik looked up at her and smiled, putting his shirt back on.

"Nowhere love, I'm only going downstairs to get you some tea, it might help soothe your throat, and I'm going to send a messenger to Pierre to see if he can come over and have a look at you. Try and get some rest love."

She nodded and rolled over onto her side, pulling up the covers until they were just below her nose. She was asleep instantly.

He smiled sadly at his angel. He would make her well again.

_**I dont know when Toilets were invented...so im just gonna go with that they already were invented...along with plumbing...lol**_

**See? I told you it would be a bit longer! Lol anyways I have to get up in the morning and go get some concert tickets! WOOO! Go Me!**

_**Erik**: Can I come too? _

**Aww. I wish you could? Do you like My Chemical Romance?  
**  
_**Erik**: who?_

**:O ! There's my point there…you don't know. So you cant go. Lol anyways review!**


	4. Finding Out

**Sorry it took so long to update! Thanksgiving. You know. Family and all of that annoying crap. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Christine was sick for almost 2 weeks and Erik never left her side. She eventually began to eat again, but her figure had turned much more slender and willowy again. Erik noticed that she still had dark circles under her eyes, trying to hide it with makeup. Erik began to worry about his Angel so he sent a messenger to the LaVerte home, asking Pierre to come the next day.

When Pierre came by the next day, alone. He gave Christine a final evaluation of her illness. When he finished he went to the music room to talk to Erik.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Erik asked eagerly.

Pierre nodded.

"It's just a theory, but I think Christine may be depressed."

Erik looked at Pierre strangely.

"Depressed? Why? Is she not happy with me anymore?"

"I suggest you find out Erik…because that, is something I do not know." Pierre said, he then stood and left.

Erik sat at the piano, hundreds of thoughts echoed through his head as it rested in his hands. Deep in thought he then began to play.

* * *

Christine was in the dining room when she heard Erik start playing. She could tell that he was frustrated and confused, that was how his music sounded. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.She had to tell him… 

Erik joined her for lunch later that day, they were both silent, deep in thought. Erik looked up at her.

"Christine?"

She looked up at him.

"Are you unhappy?" He asked.

"Unhappy?" She echoed. A confused look plastered on her face.

"Are you unhappy? With the house? Our lifestyle? With me? Our marriage?" He asked, his voice getting quieter and quieter, swallowing hard trying to get rid of the growing lump in his throat.

Her eyes widened.

"What? No! Oh god no! I love you Erik! Nothing is going to change that."

"Then what's wrong? Your not yourself."

She sighed, covering her face with her hands, leaning on the table.

"I know I'm not. I've been doing a lot of thinking and it just makes me sadder ever time I think about it."

"What is it? Angel.." He stood and went to her side, kneeling down next to her. "Christine, you can tell me."

She sighed again.

"You won't understand."

"Well you won't tell me! so how could I understand?"

Christine moved away from Erik, walking away into the living room, sitting on the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest as she silently sobbed.

Erik went to her side again, gently moving her so that he sat behind her, wrapping his arms and legs around her in a firm, but gently grasp. She tried to move, but couldn't.

"Erik. Let me go." She said firmly.

"No."

"Erik." She sobbed. "Please…"

"I'm sorry Christine but we're going to have to just sit here until you tell me what's wrong."

"You will regret asking me later."

"No I won't."

"I'll tell you, if you promise not to get mad or argue with me in anyway. I want to talk about this."

"Alright. I promise." He said, he let go of her and pulled her onto his lap. "Now, what's wrong?"

She sighed, closing her eyes and opened them again. She looked into his eyes, It scared Erik on how serious she looked.

"Erik. I want to have a baby."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN!**

**COOKIES FOR EVERYONE WHO GOT IT RIGHT! YAY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up. Soon I hope…things are hectic for me right now and I have issues… im not sane I swear. Lol anyways. Yeah review!**

**Next chapter! _- How Erik reacts to Christine's request_.**


	5. A Baby?

**YAY for the new chapter! And everyone who reviewed! Do it again! lol**

* * *

The silence was deafening after what Christine had said, Erik cleared his throat an even bigger lump then before now was stuck there.

"A-_A_ _baby_?"

"Yes Erik, a baby."

"I-I don't know Christine…A Baby? It's a lifetime responsibility."

"And I'm ready for it Erik."

"But Christine. I don't know if I can…"

"Yes you can Erik! I've seen you with Joel! You would be a wonderful father!"

"And you would be a wonderful mother, Christine. But it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I-I. Don't know."

Christine gently stroked his head.

"I'm not going to be like Madeleine, Erik. I will love our child no matter what its face would look like. They would be beautiful in my eyes Erik, like you. I wouldn't hide they're face behind a mask." She gently took off his mask, kissing his deformity. "I promise you_. I won't become your mother_."

Erik let a tear fall from his eye; he crushed his head in her chest, hugging her tightly.

"I know you won't ange. It's me im worried about." He mumbled into her chest.

She looked at him, continuing to stroke his head.

"You? But why?"

He sighed and looked up at her.

"Because I never knew my father. He died before I was born. I never had that loving father figure. I never had that loving mother figure either. I wouldn't know what to do with a child Christine, I would be too terrified to go near it."

Christine hugged Erik sadly.

"My father always said that it came naturally, and that any man could be a parent but it took a really special person to become a father."

"Your father was very wise."

Christine nodded.

"He was."

The deafening silence made a relapse; Erik looked up at Christine and sighed. He kissed her gently; he then moved down and began to kiss her neck. Christine quietly moaned.

"Erik? What are you doing?"

Erik looked up at her.

"What? I thought you wanted a baby? Isn't this how it works?" He asked innocently, smiling at her.

Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Really?"

He nodded, she squealed and hugged him.

"Oh Erik! You have no idea what this means to me!"

"I know ange. I want you to be happy, and when you're happy, I'm happy. And our child will be a blessing."

"Thank you Erik." She whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. She kissed him deeply and straddled him, deepening the kiss. She moaned again as Erik's hand went up her skirt; he was surprised when he found nothing.

"My little minx." He growled. She smiled and moved her hand down to his trousers underneath her skirt. Undoing the button on the confining fabric, moving it away. He groaned as she gently moved her hand against him. She quickly put her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh. _Mon amour._ Do you want to get caught?"

He kissed her palm.

"Maybe."

She smiled and kissed him deeply, moving her hand around him again. He whimpered at the movements. He gasped and moved her hand away.

"I think you should stop that ange. You won't get a baby if you continue." He smiled at her. She smiled back and grinded against him, making them both moan quietly.

Erik growled and moved into her quickly. She gasped and rested her forehead against his; they began to make slow, unnoticeable movements. The only thing that was irregular was they're breathing, their slow heavy breaths, gasps and quiet groans.

They began to move slightly faster, harder. Christine threw back her head in ecstasy. Erik began kissing her neck, making his way down her chest.

Suddenly, Christine froze, Her eyes wide.

"Oh no…."

"What?"

"Yoo Hoo! Christine?" a voice echoed through the house as Meg walked through the living room door.

"M-Meg! What are you doing here?" Christine gasped.

Meg looked at her friends strangely.

"Pierre came home and pick Joel and I up to come back here. Don't you remember?"

She nodded, "I guess I forgot…" She looked at Erik who had an aggrieved look on his face. She looked at him in agreement.

Meg looked at Erik and Christine, they're flushed faces, Somehow, she didn't get the idea.

"Are you alright?"

"Uhhhuh..." Christine groaned, biting her lip as Erik moved against her playfully. She glared at him; he just sat there and smirked.

"Alright…" Meg said quizzically, but she shrugged it off and began to talk.

Christine paid Erik back by moving against him, pretending to get a more comfortable spot on his lap. He inhaled sharply, his eyes pleading for a truce, she nodded in her agreement and they both sat painstakingly still, trying to listen to Meg talk.

"Meg? Are you in here?" another voice called out from the hallway. Pierre soon stepped in with a gurgling Joel. He looked at Erik and Christine and his eyes widened.

"Umm. Joel is getting fussy. Can you help me put him to bed in one of the spare bedrooms? If its alright with you two?"

They nodded vigorously. Pierre couldn't help but try and keep back his laughter as he ushered his son and wife out of the room, closing the door. As soon as the door shut they both gasped, moving against each other again, desperate for release.

"Oh my god, next time… We don't forget when our friends are coming over."

Erik nodded in his agreement as he grabbed her hips, moving her harder against him as he thrust into her. They both cried out as they climaxed, Erik shaking underneath Christine, sending more waves of pleasure through her already rocking body.

They sat there for a moment before Christine moved off him, kissing him deeply.

"Thank you Erik. This means so much to Me." she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. Erik kissed her flushed forehead.

"I know. I want you to be happy _Mon ange, _and if a baby will make you happy, then we will have a baby, and it's not like we won't enjoy trying." Erik winked at Christine, who laughed and gently smacked his arm.

Meg and Pierre came back into the room; Pierre had a large smile on his face while Meg was very pale. Meg went over to Erik and Christine; she sat on the opposite couch in front of them.

"I. Am so. Sorry." She said.

They both just laughed.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you didn't know what we were doing!" Christine laughed.

Meg blushed.

"Yes, well."

Erik smiled at Meg, still trying to figure out how naïve she could be even after all of these years of being married to Pierre and having a child of her own.

"Well, Pierre and I have some things to discuss, why don't you and Meg go into the Library and talk?"

Christine smiled and nodded, gently kissing Erik before leaving with Meg.

"So…have fun?" Pierre smirked.

Erik glared at him, but began to laugh.

"Yes, yes I did."

"So. I take it you found out why Christine was depressed?"

Erik sighed and nodded.

"She wants to have a baby."

Pierre leaned back in his seat.

"That's very interesting, and that was…?"

"Yes."

"Uhhuh. Well, the only thing I can say for now as advice is that 'at first when you don't succeed, try…and try…and try…and try. And try. And try again'"

Erik rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I guess your right."

"Of course I am! I'm a doctor!" Pierre laughed. "When do you think Christine will tell Meg?"

"Soon."

Just as Erik said this, a loud squeal was heard above them in the library, with feet jumping around laughing. It stopped when a loud wail began from another room upstairs. Erik looked at Pierre who just sighed and shook his head.

The crying soon ceased and footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and into the hall. Meg, Joel and Christine came back into the room.

"I hope we aren't disrupting anything." Christine said, sitting next to Erik. Erik smiled and pulled her onto his lap.

"No, in fact we just finished talking, and by the sound of it you did too."

Christine smiled.

"Yes, well. Meg got excited."

"Well of course I did! You're trying to have a baby! That's a big step. Pierre and I just got to that one sooner then we expected."

Pierre nodded.

"But we couldn't be happier with our son." He smiled at the young boy in his wife's lap. Joel looked up at him and gave him a toothless grin, gurgling.

Christine smiled at the baby, leaning against Erik's shoulders. Erik held her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry _mon ange_. We'll have a baby soon enough."

"I hope your right."

* * *

**REVIEW! IM LATE FOR SCHOOL! Lol I missed the bus…(tear)**


	6. Masquerade

The months went by quickly, and every month Christine would be disappointed once again by receiving her monthly bleed.

Erik was getting very nervous. The Opera House was finally complete, and the Masquerade Ball was the next night. Christine had never seen Erik so jumpy.

"Erik, you must calm down. You will be fine. You will be a wonderful manager." She said, running a hand over his unexposed cheek.

"How do you know that though?" He said, his eyes full of worry.

Christine smiled and hugged her husband.

"You don't have any Opera Ghosts to worry about."

He looked at her and laughed.

"I guess you're right."

Christine smiled.

"I know I am." She said as she leaned forward, kissing Erik lightly.

"Everything will be fine."

* * *

Paris was lit up in all it's splendor, fireworks lit up the sky in different beautiful colours. Men and women in colourful costumes went into the newly reopened Opera Garnier.

Erik watched from behind the pillars as the people began to enter the Opera, he watched them laugh, and socialize with one another like he did not that long ago when he was the Phantom.

He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, he turned to find Christine behind him, looking beautiful in a black and red costume, matching his own. He looked into her large brown eyes, almost enhanced by the black mask she wore.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." She smiled back.

"Do you think going as Red Death again was a good idea?"

"I think so, I didn't want to admit it then, but when you appeared like that at the Masquerade, I almost swooned in front of everyone. Even Raoul."

Erik laughed, pulling her close, and kissing her softly.

"Everyone shall think that I have the perfect costume...the devil. Perfect for the Opera Ghost." He frowned.

Christine frowned at him, gently squeezing his hand.

"If you are the devil Erik, then I am Persephone. Bound to you for all eternity, but not with magic. With love... an immortal love that will last forever."

Erik smiled and kissed her softly. He pulled away and looked back at the people dancing below them.

"Do you think they will like my Opera?"

Christine sighed, smiling up at him.

"Of course they will Erik. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, you were my inspiration."

She blushed slightly.

"Thank you... now, shall we go and meet your public?"

Erik sighed sadly.

"I don't know."

Christine looked into his eyes, they showed as much sadness as his voice did.

"What's wrong Erik?"

He looked at her.

"I'm scared Christine."

Christine frowned and pulled him into his office, locking the door. She turned back to Erik.

"Why?"

Erik sat on his desk, hunched over with his elbows on his knees.

"I've been so used to being alone, everyone fearing me. It's changed so quickly to having a home above ground, having a family, friends. I don't know how I've coped with it for this long."

Christine took off her mask, then his, touching the red flesh.

"I know this is going fast for you Erik, but I'm here for you and so is Nadir, Meg, Pierre and Annette. We all love you Erik. Nothing is going to change that."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Of course. No one will judge you Erik, and if they do. We will take care of it..._together._"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Christine kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him.

"Now, you're public awaits outside that door. I'll always be by your side."

Erik looked at her and smiled.

"Promise?"

"Of course," She smiled, placing her mask back on her face. Erik smiled at her and did the same. He moved off of his desk and kissed Christine's hand softly.

"Thank you Mon Ange..."

"Always Mon amour..." she whispered, squeezing his hand reassuringly as she opened the door. "Ready?" she asked.

"I hope so."

They walked into the hall again, to be greeted by Nadir. Erik looked at him and laughed.

"Good Lord Daroga, what _are_ you?"

Nadir laughed too.

"Would you believe? I'm the one thing that I despise the most?"

Erik laughed again.

"Your a cat? What made you think of it?"

Nadir shrugged.

"I really don't know, I guess I couldn't think of anything else. So here I am."

Christine smiled.

"You look very handsome Nadir."

Nadir bowed to Christine, "Thank you, and might I say. You look ravishing tonight."

Christine blushed.

"Thank you Nadir. Now, shall we meet our public?"

Erik and Nadir nodded, walking down to the Grand Staircase together.

* * *

The lights dimmed as a large puff of red smoke emerged from below the center of the staircase. Erik's voice boomed out from every corner.

_'Fondest Greetings to you all...'_

He stepped out of the smoke. A few women gasped at the sight of the man they all thought to have disappeared 4 years before. One name amongst (almost) everyone's lips.

_Opera Ghost_

Erik laughed.

"No, you are wrong. I am not the Opera Ghost. Not anymore at least. I am a man! My name. Is Erik Destler, Co-owner and manager of the Garnier. I'm not very good at speeches so I will just begin. I would like to introduce my partner in running this Opera House, Nadir Khan!"

Nadir stepped out of the fading smoke, bowing. A few people began clapping; the room was still very tense.

"And of course, I would like to _re_-introduce you all to the Garnier's Diva, my _wife_ Christine Destler."

Christine then stepped out of the almost-faded smoke, taking her place by Erik's side. More people began cheering at the site of Christine as she placed her arm around Erik's. He looked down at her and smiled before turning back to his audience.

"As our lead tenor..." He stopped and sighed. Christine squeezed his arm lovingly once more. "Well, That would be me."

_Silence..._

Then, abrupt cheers rang throughout the foyer. Erik smiled pulling Christine closer to him.

"And finally next week we begin looking for the rest of our cast and ballerinas for our first opera! Christine and myself will be auditioning the cast while Madame Giry auditions the ballerinas. Yes, even you Meg..." Erik smirked at the blushing blue bird at the base of the stairs. Meg laughed and wrapped her arms around her husband. "And my final notice, is of course, the opera. Which is a tale of fear, denial, friendship and love. It is the story of the Phantom, or. The man I used to be. The truth behind the rumors, and why I did what you _think_ I did. If I did it at all." Erik smirked at some of the confused Faces in the audience.

"I call it _'Behind the Porcelain' _but my wife likes to call it The Phantom's Opera..."

They all laughed and applauded as Erik finished his speech. The music and dancing began again, and Christine was true to her word. She never left Erik's side, not once.

* * *

"I'm curious Monsieur Destler..." A woman dressed as a Phoenix asked. "I have not heard you or your wife sing before, as I am new to this city. I trust you are both well trained?"

Erik nodded.

"Yes, well. I was self-taught, it came naturally for me. As for Christine." He looked at her and smiled lovingly at her. "I taught her myself."

Christine smiled.

"He was my angel. He lead me to what I am today."

"Would you be able to show us your talents?" The Phoenix asked.

Christine looked at Erik, he just stared back.

"Alright, we'll show you."

Christine smiled and followed Erik to the Piano at one side of the foyer. Erik looked up at Christine and smiled. He began to play, Christine began to sing;

_There for me, every time I've been away__  
__Will you be there for me, thinking of me ev'ry day__  
__Are you my destiny, words I never dared to say__  
__Will you be there for me?_

_Just think of you and me, we could never toe the line __  
__It's such a mystery just to hear you say you're mine__  
__And while you're close to me, so close to me__  
__Just hold me_

Erik then began to sing, his voice Strong and bold in Italian, leaving everyone in awe.

_Se non sei con me, mi sembra grigia la città__  
__Camminando solo i piccoli vedo giocar__  
__Volti e voci del passato che non ricordavo più__  
__Mi chiedono_

Christine then joined Erik, they're voices becoming one.

_Are you still there for me?__  
__Forse qualche giorno poi__  
__Il mondo capirá che non molto può capitar__  
__E tu ci sei per me senti cosa dicono__  
__But you're just there for me_

Christine then sang alone once more, Erik's eyes were close, raptured in her voice, flowing over the notes perfectly.

_And while you're close to me, so close to me__  
__Just hold me_

Erik then sang alone again, his fingers flying over the piano keys with ease. Christine watched him, smiling.

_Dimmi quanto tempo ancora resterai con me__  
__Dimmi quante cose mi nascondi dentro te__  
__Molti sogni abbiamo che alfin potremmo vivere__  
__Io spero che_

Christine then joined Erik once more, Everyone dumbstruck at the beauty of the voices they were listening to.

_You are still there for me?__  
__Forse qualche giorno poi__  
__Il mondo capirá che non molto può capitar__  
__E tu ci sei per me senti cosa dicono__  
__But you're just there for me__  
_  
Christine then sang alone...

_There for me_

Then Erik.

_There for me_

Then Christine for the climax of the song.

_There for me_

Erik stopped playing, taking a deep breath and quietly letting it out as he looked at Christine. She smiled lovingly at him. They stared at each other for a moment before coming back to the real world that filled their ears with applause.

The Phoenix smiled and walked up to Erik and Christine.

"I congratulate you Monsieur Destler, I was reluctant at first but... now I know I made the right choice."

Erik looked at her.

"...And may I ask who _you _are Madame?"

She smiled and removed her mask.

"Lady Claire de Guildford, also. I just so happen be your patron."

Erik smiled and bowed to the woman, taking her hand and kissing it politely.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, Welcome to Paris."

Lady Claire smiled, curtsying to Erik.

"Thank you Monsieur Destler, I do believe I will enjoy working with you." She smiled.

"Please, my Lady, I insist you call me Erik."

She smiled again, looking up at Erik, quietly repeating his name.

"It suits you..."

"My wife thought so too." Erik said, turning back to the piano and extending his hand to Christine, she took his hand. He gently brought her forward, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Christine smiled at the woman, extending her free hand to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my Lady..."

Claire stared at her hand; she smiled at Christine and gently shook her hand.

"Claire, if you please Madame Destler."

"Alright, but then you must call me Christine."

Claire smiled again, nodding to Christine; she then looked back to Erik.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, but now I must go. Monsieur Khan and I have some unfinished business to attend to." She said, curtsying to Erik once more, she smiled at Christine before turning and walking away.

* * *

"I don't trust her." Erik said as he and Christine walked down the long winding path back to their home.

"Oh Erik! Don't be silly. You only talked to her for 5 minutes. You should get to know someone before judging them. She _is_ our patron..."

"True."

Christine flopped onto the couch, her skirt poofing out around her, she groaned.

"If I could find my feet I would take off my shoes." She laughed.

Erik smiled and kneeled down in front of her, gently removing the tight straps wrapped around her calves, slipping the shoes off of her feet. She sighed as the cool air soothed her aching feet.

Erik began to rub her feet; she closed her eyes sighing contently. He moved up her thighs and then back down with a stocking in his hand. Her eyes popped open and looked down at him, just able to see him over her skirt.

"Are you suggesting something?"

He looked up at her and grinned.

"Maybe." He said, kissing her foot. "But first..." He stood and went to a drawer, pulling it open and removing a medium sized package. "I want to give you this..."

She smiled as he handed her the package.

"What is it?"

Erik smirked.

"You'll see."

Christine looked at him strangely and opened the package. Her eyes widened immensely at what was inside. She looked at him.

"Where did you...get_. This_?"

Erik laughed. He then sighed and took her hand, tracing the little veins in her palm.

"While I was in Persia, I found this book everywhere in the Harem when the Khanum summoned me. She knew I would not take a woman to bed with me; she tried many times while I was there. She was very cruel... She would use this book to taunt me, Have the men and woman of the harem perform the things in this book in front of me... I never thought I would see that damned book again, but I did... and a few weeks ago in a shop in the eastern part of the city...I found it. I didn't have a use for it then. And if you want. We might have a use for it after all..."

He looked at her; he saw sadness in her eyes. She looked back at him.

"Why would someone be that cruel?"

"Because they could... She was the second most powerful person in Persia. She could do anything, if she wanted someone dead, she got it. I was probably the first person to ever say no to her in her life."

"I'm glad you did..." Christine said, smiling at him. Erik looked up at her, kneeling in front of her again, he gently ran a hand over her cheek, kissing her lightly.

Christine smiled, taking off his mask.

"Yes." she whispered.

"What?"

"To the book...yes."

Erik looked at her.

"Really? I thought you would say no." He laughed.

Christine blushed, smiling at him.

"Yes. Well. Would you believe I was looking at the same book a few days ago? And thinking the same thing... plus. There might be ways of enhancing my chances of getting pregnant."

He smiled.

"True..."

**X SMUT! X**

She smiled kissed him again as he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She shrieked and laughed, hitting him lightly.

"Put me down you silly cur!" She laughed.

He laughed and flopped her down onto the bed, quickly taking devouring her lips, shedding all of her clothes, then his.

He hungrily kissed her chest, he gently wrapping her legs around him. She cried out as he quickly filled her, thrusting hastily into her. She met his thrust quickly, bringing them both to moan loudly.

Erik growled, moving harder now, anxious for their release, Christine gasped as he flipped her over, crying out as he filled her completely. Christine then began to move, trying to match Erik's movements before. She did, and so much more. Erik cried out, shattering within her. She continued to move as Erik came, continuing to spill inside her. She screamed and began to jerk as she came. Erik groaned as her quick jerking movements made him release again.

They fell into each other's arms; they're sweat covered bodies still joined as one when they fell asleep, whispering sweet words into each other's ears.

* * *

**I decided that I didn't like what I put up before so I just deleted it, It still works…. Lol anyways with this revised version of this story I say Happy Birthday to Nikki! One of my best Internet friends and reviewer of my fic! You should go read hers too! It's awesome! XD **

**ALSO! A Happy anniversary to our Favorite couple! They were married November 28th 1883! Yes. I made a complete timeline of what is to happen in my fic…. I'M NOT OBSESSED!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Auditions

**Hey! Look! AN UPDATE! It's a MIRACLE! Enjoy! I dedicate this chapter to my loverly friend Courtney; this is my birthday present to her. Enjoy the smut! I know you all do!

* * *

**

Auditions were stressful for Erik and Christine, but they eventually found most of their cast. Madame Giry held the auditions for the missing ballerinas; all of the positions were filled. Erik was relieved that Monsieur Reyer accepted his invitation to come back to work at the Garnier.

Erik and Christine sat in the middle of the audience seats, Erik was currently groaning about the last 5 _so called_ singers, hiding his face in Christine's shoulder. She smiled sadly and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry mon amour… There aren't many more left."

He nodded, never lifting his head from her shoulder; he smiled and began to kiss her neck, tickling her. She giggled and pushed him away; he pushed back and began ravishing her neck.

"Erik! Stop it!" She squealed. He smirked and kissed her gently before turning back into his chair. She smiled and readjusted his mask.

"NEXT!" he bellowed. Christine rolled her eyes at him, he smiled cheesily back at her.

* * *

Omg**I**love**brad**pheonix**and**I**know**most**of**you**dont**know**him**but**nikki**

and**I**know**him**so**that**is**all**that**matters :D

* * *

As soon as Erik called a young man soon came into through the back doors of the theatre, and going up to the center of the stage. **

"Name?" Erik said.

"Jacob Mitchells!" He called back.

Erik nodded.

"You were given a piece of music to memorize last week?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, you may begin." Erik said, still not looking up at him, continuing to make notes.

"ummm…"

"_Yes_ Monsieur Mitchells?" Erik said, his patience growing thin, Luckily Christine was there to keep him calm.

"Well, my song was a duet.."

"What song was it?"

He looked at the sheet of music.

"The Prayer?"

Erik smiled slightly and nodded.

"Very well." He turned to Christine, "Angel? Would you mind?"

Christine smiled.

"Of course not mon amour." She smiled, she stood and kissed him gently before going up to the stage.

"Mitchells, you may know my wife, Christine, the Diva."

Mitchells smiled at Christine, taking her hand and kissing it politely.

"you are much more beautiful then what others have said, absolutely ravishing."

Christine blushed.

"Thank you monsieur."

"Jacob, please."

Christine smiled.

"Alright Jacob, shall we begin?"

He nodded, turning back towards Erik. Erik then nodded to monsieur Reyer who then began to play. Soon, Christine's voice rang out into the theatre.

**C **

_I pray you'll be our eyes  
And watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise  
In times when we don't know _

Let this be our prayer  
As we go our way  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your Grace  
To a place where we'll be safe

Jacob then began to sing, Erik was surprised how well he could sing. Soft, yet strong and powerful as it flowed through the theatre. Christine echoed his words.

**J**

_La luce che to dai  
_**C**  
_I pray we'll find your light_  
**J**

_Nel cuore restero_  
**C**

_And hold it in our hearts_  
**J**

_A ricordarchi che_  
**C**

_When stars go out each night_  
**J**

_L'eterna stella sei  
Nella mia preghiera_  
**C**

_Let this be our prayer_  
**J**

_Quanta fede c'e_  
**C**

_When shadows fill our day_  
**J**

_Lead us to a place_  
**C**

_Guide us with your grace_

Jacob turned to Christine, singing with her. They're voices were almost perfect for each other. They melded together as one, making a sweet, beautiful sound.

**B**  
_Give us faith so we'll be safe.  
_

_Sognamo un mondo senza piu violenza  
Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
Simbolo di pace e di fraternita_

Of course, Erik thought, Jacob didn't compare to Christine and himself. They're voices were made for each other. Everyone knew it. Jacob began singing again, Christine echoing him.

C 

_We ask that life be kind  
_**J**

_E'il desiderio che  
_**C**

_And watch us from above  
_**J**

_Ognuno trovi amore  
_**C**

_We hope each soul will find  
_**J**

_Intorno e dentro a se_  
**C**

Another soul to love 

Erik watched as they sang together, they're eyes never leaving the others gaze. He suddenly felt a jolt of jealousy. Jacob reminded him so much of the late Vicomte. The way he looked at her, he knew he had to watch out for him. He might do something stupid.

**B**  
_Let this be our prayer_  
**C**

_Let this be our prayer_  
**J**

_Just like every child_

Wait…

**C**

_Just like every child_

What was he thinking? He dint even know this man for 5 minutes yet he was already making assumptions. Just like he did for Lady Claire, who was actually a very polite, friendly woman, even though she eyed his mask a few times.

**B**  
_Needs to find a place,  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe  
_

_E la fede che  
Hai acceso in noi  
Sento che ci salvera_

Erik smiled as they finished the song. Applauding as he stood and went up to the stage. He stood beside Christine, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You were perfect ange," he whispered. Christine smiled; he then looked sternly at Jacob.

"And you…" He turned and picked up a large folder. "Rehearsals begin on Tuesday, be here at 8 'o' clock sharp."

Jacob stared at him dumbfounded, glimpsing between Erik and the portfolio now in his hands.

"I…uhhh. Wow. Thank you Monsieur Destler. I won't let you down!" He exclaimed.

Erik nodded.

"I think you'll do fine here."

Erik finally got a good look at the man in front of him, Jacob Mitchells looked to be about 25 with short, light brown hair. He was very handsome, still holding some of his boyish appearance.

"There is also one more thing I would like to discuss with you Jacob." Erik said.

"Anything sir." He said, looking at Erik.

"I was hoping you would say that, this is about my mask, yes, I do have a deformity. I know that you are bound to see it anyways, but I would like to get it over with as early as possible."

Jacob nodded.

"You can trust me sir."

Erik nodded and looked at Christine, she smiled at him and squeezed his hand lovingly. Erik then took off his mask, sighing as the cool air hit his face. He looked at Jacob, he hadn't flinched or cried out in anyway, he only paled slightly; He looked at Erik and smiled.

"I had heard much worse things about you sir, long, bony fingers, a skull for a head, covered in tight parchment like skin. I knew that it seemed too…_fictional._"

Erik nodded.

"I have heard many of the rumors about me in my years, that is one I have heard most often."

"…May I ask? How old you are sir? I mean, for someone who has rebuilt an Opera House to this extravagance practically from the ashes, manages to write 2 operas, and still has time to marry a beautiful woman like Christine."

Erik smiled and looked down at Christine, who was a light crimson.

"Well, I do believe I'm 38 and Christine turned 23a few months ago, Right _ange_?"

Christine nodded.

Jacob smiled, shaking Erik's hand, and then kissing Christine's once more.

"It's a pleasure to have met you both, but I must be leaving."

"Goodbye Jacob. I think I'll enjoy working with you." Christine said.

He smiled at her.

"And I with you…I shall see you both on Tuesday."

Erik nodded at him; Christine and Erik watched him leave. Erik dismissed Reyer and soon he and Christine were alone.

"Was he the last one?" Erik asked. Christine picked up a list.

"Yes. We have a full company now."

Erik sighed, pulling her closer to him.

"Good. Do you think I made a good choice? With him?"

"Yes, he is a very good singer. He should get along with everyone here."

"That's what I was hoping for."

Christine sighed and looked up at him.

"Well, I'm going to my room, you're welcome to come along if you want." She said, she ran her hand around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, running her tongue over his lips. She pulled away and winked at him, she then walked away, her hips swaying along with each step.

Erik was then left alone on the stage, in a complete daze, staring at the place behind the curtain where she disappeared. He finally snapped out of it when he heard the faint _click_ of her dressing room door shutting.

"Wait! Christine!" he called out, running after her.

* * *

**Slight smutty warning**

* * *

He soon stopped in front of the dressing room door, knocking on it gently. Like lightning the door shot open and he was pulled into the dressing room. Christine quickly locked the door and pounced on Erik, making him collapse onto the large chaise chair. 

She kissed him hungrily, opening his shirt, kissing his neck. He gasped and ran his hands over her hips.

"I was wondering if you would ever get here." She said as he lifted her blouse off of her.

"Well, you caught me off guard." He said huskily.

"At least you got the idea." Christine said, kissing him passionately again.

Soon they were one, moving together in their hasted bliss. They're soft gasps and groans as they continued. They both quickly reached their climax, falling into each other's arms.

* * *

**Okay! All done! I told you it was quick!**

* * *

Erik held Christine close to him, running his free hand over the side of her hips, gently stroking her arm. She felt as his hand moved down from her neck, to the flat stomach. 

"Why isn't it working?" she whispered.

Erik sighed.

"We have to be patient _ange._ We've only been trying for a few months."

"I know, but every time I see Meg with Joel…I-I can't help but feel jealous." She stopped as she felt Erik's arms tighten around her, comforting and safe. She continued.

"To me. A child is a way to express to the world how much we love and trust each other, and that the child will grow and continue our heritage for many generations…"

"I never thought of it that way before…"

"Well. That's just how I think of it."

"It's a perfect way to think…" Erik said, he kissed her forehead as a knock came to the door.

"Erik?"

Erik sighed.

"Yes Daroga?"

"I'm sorry to bother you but there is someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" he growled

".. You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Alright, I'll be out in a moment."

* * *

**CLIFFY! But not really, this was originally longer, but I'm putting that into the next chapter, which will be a bit shorter. The song in this chapter was _The _Prayer sung by Charlotte Church and Josh Groban...And on a lighter note! I am no longer Grounded! As you can tell since I am updating! WEEE!**

**Erik: _Did you go somewhere?_**

**What? You didn't notice I was gone for almost 2 MONTHS!**

**Erik: _nope._**

**Thanks Erik.. I know I'm loved…**

**Erik: _Uhhuh.. You think that…. Well, since your back I can get paid now so I'll do my job._**

…**Thanks….**

**Erik: _REVIEW! OR I PUNJAB YOU!… I WANT MY CRISPERS!_**

**o.0 …**


	8. The New Cast Member

**Oooo.. a new chapter…. Fuun….NO ONE guessed who it was...and that means... I am a genius. lol, the only ppl who know are I think..Courtney, Kira and Nikki... sweeet. **

**

* * *

**

Erik and Christine quickly dressed, heading out back into the real world once more. They walked back onto the stage, they both paled when they saw who waited for them on the stage. Erik was the first to recover, stepping towards the woman, bowing.

"Signora Guidicelli… this is… a surprise."

Carlotta glared at Erik, holding her head high.

"It is…" She said, never taking her eyes off him.

Erik looked around; he quickly grabbed Christine and wrapped his arm around her waist again.

"I do believe you remember my _wife_, Christine. The _Diva_ here at the Garnier."

She glared at Christine, who had sunk down trying to disappear.

"_Si_… I do."

"Good, now that we have been reintroduced…what do you want?" He asked.

Carlotta sighed.

"I would like'a to ask'a you for a job at the Garnier…"

"_Ask?_" Erik laughed. "Not _Demand_? Why the sudden change?"

Carlotta growled.

"Look. I could _kill_ you'a right now for what you did to Piangi! After that night my life changed, and I'a hoped for the better."

"And why should I give you a job Carlotta?" Erik asked, and then a voice interrupted Carlotta's answer.

"_Mama?_"

Carlotta sighed and turned around, picking up a small boy who looked to be around 4 years old.

"My son, Ubaldo. He is the only thing I have left that links me to his Father."

Erik felt Christine tense beside him as she stared at the young boy. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. He looked at Christine who nodded at him.

"Alright Carlotta, you may have a job here, but you have to obey the rules I lay down for you."

Carlotta sighed, looking at her son, who smiled at her, she smiled back.

"What'a are they?" she asked, never taking her eyes off of her son.

"First of all, since I own this Opera house, you shall do _everything_ I say, as well as Nadir and Christine."

Carlotta looked at Christine again.

"Alright… is that all?"

"No. Also you should be nice to all cast and crew, since we have children in the cast, If I hear that you so as made one of them cry, I _will_ fire you."

Carlotta nodded.

"You must also take a few singing lessons from me. You do have a good voice, but you are over exerting it. I wish to stop that."

"But mama has a pwetty singing voice!" Ubaldo piped in, glaring at Erik.

Erik looked at the young boy.

"I only wish to make your mother's voice even…_better_..then it already is…"

Ubaldo glared at him, then clung to his mother.

"Cute kid." Erik said, "He has…potential…"

"He is very protective of'a me. Even at'a his young age. I agree to your terms Monsieur Destler. I thank you for the position, I cannot support my son on my own anymore."

Erik nodded.

"Christine will show you to you and your sons room, I have some business to attend to.. _Ange_? Would you mind?"

Christine looked at him.

"O-Of course not." She said, she then looked at Carlotta. "This way.."

* * *

Christine led Carlotta through the backstage area, leading her into the small corridor for the cast member living quarters.

"You think'a your so smart do you?" Carlotta said.

"What do you mean?" Christine asked.

Carlotta grabbed Christine's wrist, turning her around.

"Don't play'a dumb with me Daae, I know you didn't marry that monster for his good looks."

Christine glared at the older woman.

"Don't you_dare_ speak about Erik that way in front of me. He wasn't the monster. Raoul was..."

Carlotta smirked.

"I heard about that'a. He_ kidnapped_ you didn't he? And then_ raped_ you.. In front of_ him_. No?"

Christine began to walk down the hall again.

"I don't want to talk about this."

Carlotta stopped her again.

"I think we do. How do you think he can touch you without knowing that another touched you the same way?"

"H-he loves me..." Christine said, almost on the verge of tears.

Carlotta laughed.

"Love? Does he even know what that is? He doesn't love you Daae... He lusts for you... nothing more."

Christine grew angry.

"You better stop talking_now _Carlotta, or I will go straight to Erik and tell him what you are trying to do. He loves me. I know he does, and if you try something like this again I swear to god I'll fire you myself and kick you and your son out into the street!"

By this time, Ubaldo began to cry. Carlotta quickly picked him up and calmed him.

"You can't scare me Daae, You know it's lust... and I know what you were doing before that Persian went and got you.. Everyone heard you. Tell me, what's his excuse for doing _that_ in the middle of the day?"

Christine blushed.

"We're trying to have a baby."

Carlotta laughed.

"Just as I thought... lust."

Christine tried very hard not to hit the woman in front of her.

"Look, you ungrateful toad. Erik LOVES me! Whether you think that or not, I don't care. Now you better get into that room or I swear I'll make sure that you're working in the stables! And I mean it, and another thing… It's Madame DESTLER to you."

Carlotta looked at her and knew that she wasn't the young girl she was 5 years ago. She scowled at her and went into the room with her son, slamming the door in Christine's face.

Christine growled and stormed to her room, sitting in front of her vanity. She stared at herself for a few minutes, a million thoughts running through her head.

_Is it really just lust?_

_Of course not! He says he loves you everyday. Every minute if he could._

_But he does make love to me everyday…_

_You want to have a child! He's only doing it to make you happy!_

"Christine?"

She jumped at the sound of her name; she looked behind her in the mirror to see Erik staring back at her.

"Oh. Erik. I didn't hear you come in…." she muttered, turning to him.

He kneeled down in front of her.

"Are you alright? You look like you're a thousand miles away…" He smiled, brushing a hair out from in front of her face. She smiled.

"Oh.. I'm just…._thinking_…"

He sighed.

"What did she say?"

Christine looked at him.

"She said that you didn't love me…. and what I thought was love, was really lust, and that trying to have a baby was just an excuse to get me into bed with you."

His head slowly looked down to her hands, gently running his fingers over her hand.

"And… do you believe that?" he asked, looking back up at Christine once more.

"No." She replied, smiling at him. "I know you love me Erik."

"I do. Very much." He leaned up and kissed her. " And it's not like I do not lust for you either _Mon Ange_… I do, but that is because of my love for you."

"I love you too Erik, as well as lust for you…like right now." She said, smirking at him. He laughed and kissed her once more before moving down her neck and chest, muttering between kisses.

"Iloveyou… Iloveyou… I.. love… you."

Christine moaned quietly, running her hand over his back.

"Erik?"

"mmm?" he said, continuing to kiss her.

"Don't fire Carlotta… Please give her another chance. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if we put that little boy on the streets…"

He looked at her and smiled.

"I love that about you Christine, you're always looking out for others, even if they have treated you poorly over the years. I will give her one more chance…."

"Thank you."

"As long as your happy _Ange_…"

Christine smiled and kissed him once more; he deepened it and gently picked her up, taking her back to the lounge, proving to her how much he loved her.

* * *

**Yay new chapter! I hope you all liked it! And I bet NONE of you were guessing that it was Carlotta! Or that she had a son. I know…ewww. lol REVIEW!**


	9. The Argument

_Hey guys! This chapter is really weird…very different then I usually write. I give this to you. My loyal phans, as a belated holiday gift. From me, to you. I hope you like it! Please like it… :S Happy New Year!

* * *

_

Erik and Christine sat in the living room of the _Maison d'Anges. _A new year had begun and everything was peaceful. Ayesha bounded across the floor, jumping up onto the couch above Erik's head; she then lay down beside himand fell asleep.

Erik smiled at his cat and gently stroked her head. Christine snuggled up closer to Erik, nuzzling her head against his chest. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. They had been like that for hours, quietly talking.

"I'm so proud of you Erik. You're Opera is going to be such a success!" Christine exclaimed, pulling the blanket up around her and Erik more. Erik kissed the top of her head.

"I'm proud of myself too, I really want people to know what really happened, and in 7 months I'll be able to do that."

Christine nodded.

"Why must we wait that long?"

"The set designs and the amount of costumes is one of the major issues for my opera. Since of the number of cast we have, as well as the ballerinas. The costume makers were very annoyed with me when I told them about the number of clothes they had to make in this short time…"

Christine nodded again.

"Christine…?"

"Yes Erik?"

"I've been thinking…"

"Uh oh…" she smirked.

He looked at her.

"Please Ange… I've been trying to get this out for a while now."

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Yes. …I was thinking about us and this baby…"

She looked at him strangely.

"What about it?"

He sighed.

"I think we should stop."

Christine sat up and looked at him, a look of hurt in her eyes.

"What? Why?"

"I know you want a baby Angel, but what if you do get pregnant? I mean as in right now. You would not be able to perform in the show. I _refuse_ to perform my show without you, and it has already been sold out for months now."

Christine sat beside him now, staring blankly into the fire.

"Is that just an excuse so you don't have to tell me the truth?"

He looked at her.

"The truth? The truth of what?"

"The truth that you don't really want to become a father."

"Christine. There's _nothing_ I want more then to become the father of your children…_our_ children, but I fear that I would not be able to perform my opera without you."

She looked at him, standing up.

"Right Erik, just stop…your beginning to care more about your Opera then me..."

"What? Christine. You're wrong. This is all for you! I cannot perform my opera without you! Who else is going to play? Well. _You!_"

"See? There you go again! It _is_ all you care about now! You don't want me to have a baby because I would ruin your _precious_ Opera!" She spat angrily at him, quickly leaving the room.

Erik followed the sound of her footsteps until they stopped at her old bedroom, slamming the door with great force that it echoed throughout the house. He sat in silence, thinking of what had just happened, the sound of freezing rain outside was the only thing breaking it. He growled and went up after her.

He quickly went up to her room and turned the knob. It was locked, just as he had thought. He quickly unlocked it and opened it.

"Christine?"

He stepped into the room, finding it empty; he then checked the bathroom, which was also empty. He gasped quietly and ran to the balcony, where he found her, practically soaked to the skin, leaning over the rail, staring down at the snowy, wet gardens below.

"Christine, why are you out here?" Erik called out as he opened the door.

"To try and be alone…I obviously failed." She said monotone at him, walking back into her room, leaving Erik alone outside. He groaned and went back inside, following her.

"Christine."

"Leave me alone Erik." She said, going into the bathroom, shutting the door in his face.

Erik began to grow _very _impatient with his wife, which was a very hard thing to do. He ran a hand through his hair, taking off his mask and barging into the bathroom where Christine had just finished taking off her dress, standing in her corset and underskirts, she shrieked as he grabbed her, pushing her against the wall, her hands above her head.

"Now Christine. I apologize for my force, but you are being very…_immature_."

"I believe I'm not _Erik,_ Just because your opera will get in the way of my wishes of having a baby, it doesn't mean that you should all of a sudden just _end _what we are trying to do."

"That's why I was hoping we would be able to talk about it, but I guess we missed that part."

Christine glared at him, he just glared back. They stood there in silence until they both moved, crashing they're lips together, they're hands moving over each other's body. She gasped as he ravished her neck, pulling her up and wrapping her legs around him.

"I'm sorry." He groaned into her neck.

"Oh god…I'm sorry too…." She moaned back.

He quickly took them back to their room, coving them both up with the soft covers, warming each other up, slowly drying from the cold February rain. They did not make love; they lay there in each other's arms, staring at each other, occasionally smiling at each other, giving one another a quick kiss, or a simple squeeze of their hand.

They both talked about how they felt about the situation and came to a decision. They were to stop trying to have a baby until Opening night, then the performance would go on until mid October, and then they would have a 4 months to try and have a baby, since it would be the end of the Opera season. They happily agreed and fell asleep in each other's arms, hoping nothing like this would ever happen again.

* * *

_**See? Wasn't that weird? Wooooahhhh… I freaked myself on this one… I really hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short, I might update in a few days or something..**_

_**PLEASE review and tell me your thoughts! Reviews make me happy. :)**_


	10. Rehearsals

Hmmm.. Well.. its theNew Year. So. I guess I'm going to have to make a New Year revelation. Well…hmm.. _Find world peace_? Been done. _Lose 10 pounds_? …Nah… _Try and get into Erik's pants_? HELL YES!

**ERIK:**_ o.O oh god.. I don't think I'm going to like this New Year._

**CHRISTINE:** _Oh Erik be quiet…_

**ERIK:** _When did you get here?_

**CHRISTINE:** _A little while ago. And BTW.You can't have that revelation because It's mine. ;)_

**ERIK:** _o.O…. XD! OK LETS GO! (Runs away with Christine)_

…DAMMIT!…oh well so I guess I'll go with plan B… finish part 2 before summer! lol Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE!"

"Nice reason…It's just a kiss…"

"A kiss to a married woman!"

"Aww…That's so cute! Please?"

"NO!"

"Are you afraid that Erik will kill you?"

"Yes!"

"It's his script!"

Jacob groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Christine, but it's just my beliefs."

" And I respect them! But even if you like it or not…we're going to have to kiss. We only have a month left of rehearsals…"

Jacob groaned.

"Fine… lets do the last part once more. Monsieur?"

Reyer started the orchestra again, Jacob began to sing again with Christine**(I'm not even going to put who sang what parts. you guys should know it! Lol)**

_Share each day with me each night._

_Each morning…_

_Say you love me._

_You know I do._

_Love me._

_That's all I ask of you…_

Jacob silently sigh before leaning down, gently kissing Christine.

"Stop stop Stop! You need more passion then that!" A voice behind them laughed.

Jacob paled and jumped, backing away from Christine, who was laughing herself;

"Erik! I didn't do _anything_!" Jacob said, slowly backing away from him.

"Exactly and don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, If I see you kissing her outside of performances and rehearsals. Then I will kill you. Understand?"

Jacob nodded.

"Good, now, this scene is …semi-important in this production, but important! It is supposed to show that the Vicomte did try and love Christine, but then, over time it turned to a deep lust…Understand?"

Jacob looked at him.

"I think so. Erik? Are you trying to give me kissing lessons?" He smirked.

Erik smiled and looked down at Christine.

"Yes, I do believe I am."

Christine giggled and hugged Erik; he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Now Jacob. This kiss should be, gentle, yet passionate…for example." Erik said, pulling Christine close to him, he smiled playfully at her and kissed her deeply. When they finished Christine was a bright red, smiling cheesily.

"Let's see what you can do…" Erik said, backing away from Christine.

Jacob gently took Christine's hand, bringing her closer to him; she smiled a reassuring smile up at him. He sighed and bent down; kissing her exactly like Erik told him to.

Erik swore he heard Christine sigh as they kissed, Jacob pulled away and looked at Erik, who was staring at Christine. She looked very dazed, staring at Jacob as he said his good byes and left to see the costume designer.

"Christine?" Erik said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Christine jumped slightly and looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Uhhuh." She mused to herself.

Erik stared at her; he remembers this well, especially after Meg came home from her outings with Pierre when they were courting.

"CHRISTINE!"

She jumped and looked at him.

"What?"

"Enjoy that kiss?" He asked.

"What? Oh, yes it was very nice."

Erik looked at her, feeling a jealousy ripping through him. He didn't notice Christine stepping over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. When he looked down into her big brown eyes, he couldn't help but smile.

"I like your kisses better Erik." She whispered.

"That's all I want to know, but it did look like you were enjoying that kiss a little _too much._" He said.

"I'm sorry Erik! I can't help it if he's a good kisser!" she smirked.

"Really now? What about now?" he said as he kissed her deeply.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"It was good…. maybe one more might convince me."

Erik smiled at her.

"As you wish…"

He quickly dipped her, making her squeal with delight, he kissed her deeply, and seductively. She ran a hand through his hair as they continued. When Erik finally let her back up, Christine looked at him with a _very_ satisfied look upon her face.

"I..uh..wow…" she said, she tried to walk but lost her balance and toppled over into Erik's arms. They both laughed.

"I have that effect on you do I?" He smirked, picking her up in his arms. She nodded.

"You do. It just proves to you, how much I love you."

He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too Christine."

They both smiled at each other as he carried her home for the night, ready to face the next day, and soon..

_Opening night.

* * *

_

**YAY! New chapter and a happy Birthday to SuperSpunky! YAY! (Throws confetti)**

**(Gets more hugs from Erik, if he ever comes back…)**

**Grr..Anyways, there's one more chapter before the Opera begins. Well you wouldn't really call it an Opera. More like a musical…bah. You know what I mean. **

**REVIEW!**


	11. The Curtain Rises

WARNING! Its short! lol

* * *

"5 MINUTES TILL CURTAIN!" the stage manager called backstage. 

The Opera house was it's busy self once more, ballerinas huddling together, buzzing with excitement, final costume checks. It felt like home once more to Christine.

She caught a glimpse of Erik standing in the shadows.

"Getting into Character?" she smirked.

He smiled and brought her close to him, kissing her fiercely.

"That was practice too…nervous?" he asked her, holding her trembling form.

"A little, I'm mostly excited, you should see Katrina and Alexandra. They're terrified."

"They'll be fine, I trust them."

"TWO MINUTES! ERIK! TO YOUR PLACE PLEASE!" the stage manager called out.

Erik kissed Christine once more.

"I'll see you at the end of the act, I love you." Erik said, walking away onto the curtain-covered stage.

"I love you too!" Christine called after him.

Soon the lights went down.

And the Opera began.

* * *

_I will not update until I finish the Interlude between act's 1 and 2, I have already written act 1, so maybe in a few days I will update it, I'm hoping I could get most of it done before school starts again, most likely not, but hey, I can try can't I? I hope you all like it!_


	12. Act 1

**PLEASE READ**

_Welcome to the first act of The Phantoms Opera! Behind the Porcelain: The True Story of the Phantom of the Opera. I will give the names of the songs I use at the end of each act. There will be 3 of them, as well as Interludes, which will show How Erik and Christine are reacting to having to relive there past once more. I will be writing it as it were happening, like an ordinary chapter…just with a lot of singing. Lol ENJOY!_

* * *

A dark shadow sat upon the vast shoulders of Apollo, watching the citizens walk the vast streets below. This was the Phantom, or Erik as the few people he trusted called him. He quietly sang to himself. 

_All those beautiful people  
I want to have them, I want to have them all  
All those porcelain models  
If only I could make them fall _

Be my heart a well of love  
Flowing free so far above

He glared down at them, laughing, talking, not a worry in the world other then the few meaningless things in their lives, unlike him… He had the world upon his shoulders. _  
_  
_A wintry eve  
Once upon a tale  
An Ugly Duckling  
Lost in a verse  
Of a sparrows carol  
Dreaming the stars _

Be my heart a well of love  
Flowing free so far above

In my world  
Love is for poets  
Never the famous balcony scene  
Just a dying faith  
On the heaven's gate

He wanted more… And he knew he would never get it.

Crystal pond awaits the lorn  
Tonight another morn for the lonely one is born

* * *

He stalked through the Opera House late one night, stopping in box 5, looking about his Opera House. Everything seemed in perfect order, not a single sound. Until he heard a faint laugh, he hid in the shadows, gazing down as a small blonde girl ran onto the stage. 

"Come on!" she laughed.

He watched as another small girl came out onto the stage; her head hung low, her soft brown curls falling over her face.

"M-Meg.. I don't think we should be here." She said.

'_Ballet Rats..' _Erik thought as he watched Meg pull the girl out farther onto the stage.

"Oh Christine! You must stop! Or the Phantom will hear you…" Meg taunted, laughing.

Erik smirked.

"Meg stop it! There is no Phantom!"

"Yes there is! Joseph Buquet saw him not two weeks ago!"

Erik growled. That was a lie and he knew it…Buquet saw him_ three _weeks ago. Erik had thrown him off a costume girl who fell into one of the drunkard's traps. Buquet was beginning to make himself a menace to the Opera, even more then the Phantom himself.

"Come on Chrissie! Sing for the Phantom!"

"What? Meggy…" the small girl whined.

"I know you can sing Christine! So sing for the Phantom! He might hear you!"

Christine groaned, looking up at the chandelier, that was when Erik was first able to see her face, and she was truly beautiful. Her brown curls just below her shoulders, giant brown eyes, small childish lips and nose. She looked to be about 7 or 8 years old.

He watched as she took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Never look back 'cause it hurts.  
My heart is so cold  
I feel the frost,  
never look back. _

_I feel the darkness on my shoulder;  
the frost is in my heart.  
So cold my hair is frozen,  
touching my skin, my flesh. _

Erik stared at the young girl, completely blown away. She was good, very good, her pitch, her volume, it was perfect. He stared at her in awe.

_Sometimes I regret I had to do,  
'Cause our love was somehow true.  
But I had to leave you,  
For the sake of the moods. _

_Frozen tears turn into my skin.  
Frozen memories of you.  
Sometimes I see your face,  
as pure as you are mine. _

Erik watched the girl sing; he did not notice Meg dancing to her friend's song, only the one…Christine. He felt the pain in her voice; this song had a meaning to her? He knew the song himself, he could relate to it very well. He wondered what it could be.

_I feel the darkness on my shoulder;  
the frost is in my heart.  
So cold my hair is frozen,  
touching my skin, my flesh. _

_Never look back because it hurts.  
My heart is so cold  
I feel the frost,  
never look back.

* * *

_

Erik stared at the young girl; He had to find out more about her.

_But how?_

He smiled as his answer began walking this way, an echoing sound of high-heeled boots and a cane.

"Oh no! Maman is coming! Run!" Meg said, running away, Christine quickly followed. Erik slid down from Box 5 and crept into the shadows as Annette Giry walked onto the stage.

"You really shouldn't try and hide from me Erik, We've known each other for too long for these games." She said into the shadows.

"On the contrary Annette, I rather enjoy them." Erik said, stepping out of the darkness, standing in front of her.

"That's all very interesting Erik, but I do believe that two of my ballerinas aren't in bed."

"Ah yes, Little Giry and her friend. Who is the new ballet rat?" He said, he hid the fact that he was interested in the young girl.

"Ah, you must be talking about Christine Daae. A very old friend of mine, Charles Daae, the famous Violinist, put her into my custody in his will. Her mother died during childbirth, and her father recently died of a kind of cancer. She's only been here for a week she's a very talented girl, no doubt Charles made sure of that."

"Yes… She is talented, I was able to hear her sing a few moments ago."

"Really now? Interesting. I better go find them, now Erik, I don't want you scaring her, she has been through enough already in her seven years then most people get in an entire lifetime. "

"Indeed. I must be off, I have more 'haunting' to do." He said, and with a swish of his cape he was gone.

* * *

He walked through the small corridors, hiding in what darkness he could, he stopped when he heard a small noise. He looked down the hall to see the two little ballerinas coming down the hall, he quickly hid, he watched as the Giry girl ran past, and the gloomy Daae girl walk past, glancing into the darkness where he hid, she did not see him, but with the split second they're eyes locked, he saw such sadness in her eyes, it broke even his cold heart.

* * *

Later that night Erik sat at the edge of the underground lake, throwing small stones into it, occasionally skipping one. He was contemplating on this new girl.

'_Why can't I get her out of my head?' _He thought.

Erik stood, throwing his last stone into the lake, watching it bounce away over the water.

_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears. _

_Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music. _

Erik stood and went over to his worktable, taking out a piece of paper and a stick of graphite. He began to draw.

_I longed to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could feel the music _

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry "I hear you;  
I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears." _

He sketched her eyes, the sadness within the tiny brown orbs. Her curly brown hair, her little button nose. The quick drawing couldn't compare to her though.

_She saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears _

This was pathetic; he couldn't stop thinking about someone who is 15 years younger then him! It's illogical! And rather disturbing on his part. He took the drawing and placed it in his desk, then heading over to the Organ.

_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears... _

He began to play.

* * *

Months went by and Erik began to get more and more fascinated with Christine, most of the time, she never talked, only when spoken to and even then she was quiet. She only talked freely was when she was alone in the chapel, lighting a candle for her father.One of these nights he heard her singing; 

_Oh Father you spoke of an angel_

_Now I wish it were true, _

_For now I am so lonesome,_

_Living without you!_

_Angel of Music! _

_Guide and Guardian! _

_Please Grant to me you're Glory!_

_Angel of Music! _

_Come and find me._

_Secret and strange Angel… _

_

* * *

_Erik wondered what this_ '_Angel of Music' was; he planned to find out when he got an idea. 

'Why not become her Angel of Music? It would give you a chance to speak with her, and maybe train her!'

He smiled at his idea; he took a breath and threw his voice into the room.

_"Christine…"_

Christine looked up, looking around.

"Is someone there?"

_"Yes, Christine…"_

"W-Who are you?"

_" An Angel..."_

Erik watched as her eyes lit up.

"Are you my Angel of Music?"

_"Yes Christine, I am your Angel of Music, Your father has sent me to protect you, and to teach you like he once did."_

She then began to cry.

_"Why do you cry mon ange?"_

"I miss him, but happy at the same time, he promised me that he would send you to me. And he did!"

_"Do not worry little one, I will be here…"_

Christine nodded.

"Will you teach me to sing as Papa did?"

_"Yes, but not tonight, tomorrow, I shall be waiting…"_

"Will you sing for me?"

Erik smiled again at the girl's innocence.

_"Of course…"

* * *

_

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

* * *

_

He stopped singing; he looked into the chapel to see the small child had fallen asleep. He stepped out of his hiding spot and picked up the girl, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, He quickly took her to the ballet dorm rooms, setting her on her bed.

"I'll take care of you Christine…" He whispered, gently kissing her forehead, disappearing into the darkness once more.

* * *

The curtain closed. Thus ending Act One of The Phantom's Opera.

* * *

**Songs: **

_Swanheart_- Nightwish

_Frozen_ – Within Temptation

_No One Would Listen_ – Gerard Butler

_Angel of Music (Revised by me) _– A.L.W.

_Iris_ – Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

**I am currently waiting for permission to use lyrics for Act 2, so I do not know when I will be able to update, because I do not know if he will let me use them. If so, I can get started as soon as I can, if not, then it will take longer. I will update you all on my profile.**

**Thanks.**

**Please review and give me your thoughts on this.**


	13. Interlude 1

I warn you! Its Short! lol

* * *

The curtain closed on Erik and Katrina with applause ringing in there ears. 

"Erik! Did you see me? Did you? Was I good?" Katrina exclaimed, leaping up and hugging Erik. He laughed and set her down.

"You were magnificent my dear, your mother will be proud of you."

"You think so?" She asked

"Of course, now run along, she should be waiting for you in the change rooms to get you out of your costume."

"Okay! Bye Erik!" she said, running past him and other stagehands.

Erik smiled at the young girl; she truly had done a magnificent job, he and Christine had taught her well over the past few months to get her trained up for this night.

"Erik!" a heavenly voice behind him called out.

He smiled and turned, meeting Christine's gaze, as she jumped into his arms, he laughed and caught her, giving her a deep kiss.

"Oh Erik you were wonderful!" she said, as he set her back on the ground.

"Thank you ange, I can't wait for you to get on the stage now…"

"Me neither, I better go and finish getting ready! I love you!"

"Love you too."

Erik smiled as he watched her run off, he could feel that this production was going to be a great success, but before he was to make any assumptions, he needed a glass of water.

He quickly got it, cooling his throat, suddenly the orchestra started up again, playing the Entr'acte. He quickly went to his spot on the stage; Christine soon joined him, giving each other one last kiss before the curtain rose once more.

* * *

_I TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT!_

And on a happier note, I got permission to use the song! (Squeals) Now I will **not** update again for a while. It's exam month and I need to get stuff done, so as of now, until around February, Only Human ch 14 (act 2) is **on hold**. Sorry!


	14. Act 2

_Erik/Raoul Singing_

"_Thrown Voice"_

_**Christine Singing**_

**Both**

'_Thoughts'_

'Other thoughts'

* * *

"_Very good Christine." _Erik whispered to Christine, throwing his voice into the chapel. _"Once more."_

Christine smiled and began to sing once more.

_**Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye  
Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll...**  
_  
_"You were in fine voice tonight Christine…"_ Erik said, interrupting her. _"…An inspiration indeed soon, all the city will be at your feet. But the night is young yet, we have work to do. Sing for me..."_

She nodded, taking a breath and singing again.

**_With feasting and dancing and song  
tonight in celebration  
we greet the victorious throng  
Returned to bring salvation!_**

Erik interrupted her again, sounding impatient.

_No my child sing the lead  
Carlotta's part, the part you own  
Sing for me my dear Christine…_

He sighed, softly speaking to her again.

_"You are the only one who can sing these words as they were meant to be sung. Christine?"_

He looked at her, she was shaking.

"_Why do you tremble?"_

He smiled and picked his violin up again, beginning to play.

_When I come to you, don't be frightened  
Child I am harmless  
I only wish to teach you, guide you  
Unlock your vast potential _

Your father once spoke of an angel  
One in whom music resides  
Christine can you feel your angel  
Standing by your side?

He watched as she calmed down, smiling as he sang to her. Surprising to Erik, she began to sing along with him

When I come to you, do not panic  
I am here to serve you  
Safe under my wing, close your eyes now  
**Safe under wing, I close my eyes now  
**Open your/**my** mind, Your/**my **soul

Christine you still are a child  
**I want to learn**  
But as I've watched you mature  
**My angel, my friend!**  
The thought of you buried in chorus  
Is one I abhor  
**I can give you more!**

I am your angel I shall guide you  
Bring you to your glory

As Erik continued singing, Christine began to vocalize. Her voice perfect, melding with his, he smiled at her.

_  
Your voice is so precious, child when you sing  
All angels weep softly  
_  
_"Christine... you have come far, and you have leaned much.  
You are now ready to take your place as the rightful diva in my theater"_

_But this brash diva, La Carlotta  
She can be some trouble.  
Child rest easy, not to worry  
Everything is perfect  
Child I told you I would help you  
Focus on your lessons  
_  
_And when the world hears you singing  
And Paris is brought to it's knees  
When they all rise up to cheer you  
At last I'll be pleased _

Innocent child, close your eyes now  
I have some business calling  
It seems that our diva isn't happy  
Let's see if I can cheer her...

Erik looked out into the darkened chapel, Christine had fallen asleep while he sang to her, he smiled and flipped the switch, entering the chapel. He gently placed her cloak over her shoulders, gently moving her to the wall of the chapel. He brushed a stray hair out of her face._  
_  
"Christine, tonight... the world will hear you sing!" He whispered to her.

With a swish of his cape, he was gone. He had work to do.

* * *

Erik stepped out of Carlotta's dressing room, smirking to himself. THAT will make her leave. He held the large bag of dog hair in his hand, true it wasn't very lethal, but she loves her animals. So waking up to find her poodle completely shaved other then it's tail, head, and paws is a good way to make her scream. (Who do you THINK started that trend? Lol) 

'I bet I will hear it from downstairs.' He laughed to himself.

As he went on his way back to the lair he began to think.

'Why did I just do that?'

He did it for Christine, but why? So she could sing the lead. Why? Because he…

Erik stopped, his eyes wide.

_No…_

He was in _love_ with her.

He couldn't be! He was The Phantom of the Opera, no one loves him! And he loves no one in return.

_Except Christine…_

"No! I can't think like that! I refuse to!" He cried to himself as he stepped into the gondola.

'But you do.'

'_No, I DON'T!'_

'Yes, you do!'

'_STOP IT!'_

He groaned.

_He loved her…._

… _Now what?

* * *

_

Andre paced the stage with Firmin, looking pale beside him.

"What are we going to do? Our Diva is GONE! Why the devil don't they have an understudy?"

"Because. She's _LA CARLOTTA_! I have already _TOLD_ you this monsieur!" Reyer exclaimed, ready to pull out what hair he had left on his head.

"I'm still wondering who would shave a poodle? I mean did you _see_ it? It was hideous!" Firmin said, scratching his head.

"Who are we going to give the role of Elyssa to? Is there anyone else?"

"I don't know, maybe we should cancel. Oh Lord what are you going to say to the Vicomte?"

"_ME? _YOU do it!" Andre said panicking.

"Christine Daae could sing it Messieurs." Madame Giry piped up; they both turned and looked at her.

"Daae? A chorus girl?" Firmin said.

"Well, lets give her a try Firmin, what have we to lose?"

" A full house… All right, all right. Come along now Mademoiselle." Firmin said.

During this time Christine had gone pale and was being pushed forward by Meg who was encouraging her. Christine took a deep breath and began to sing. They looked at her in shock, her voice so pure, the unexplainable talent that she had.

Before she knew it, she was on stage, singing the role of Elyssa in front of a full house.

* * *

_**Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said  
goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try. **_

When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me ...

We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember,  
stop and think  
of me ...

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been ...

Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned.

Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind.

Recall those days,  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you ...

The audience applauded for her, they preferred her to Carlotta! She smiled brightly as she gazed around the theatre; She caught a glimpse of a familiar face. She did not get enough time to give him a good look before he left the box. She quickly realized her queue was coming; she took a deep breath and began to sing the climax of the song.

_**  
We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but please  
promise me  
that sometimes  
you will think  
of me!**_

Christine was beaming as the curtain closed, flowers everywhere she looked, all for her. She had made her angel proud. She quickly returned to her dressing room, followed by Madame Giry.

"You did wonderfully my child. He is pleased." She said, and with that she handed Christine a red rose with a black satin ribbon tied to it, and left.

* * *

Christine stared at it before she set it down and went to get out of her costume, but there was a quick knock at the door before the door swing open and the familiar face stepped inside her room, holding a large bouquet of flowers. 

"Little Lotte? Is that you?"

Christine smiled.

"Why little Raoul de Chagny, what are you doing here?" she laughed, going over to him and hugging him.

"What am I doing here, what are _you_ doing here? I haven't seen you since you were 6! And I must say, you look…stunning. Where did my Lotte go?"

Christine laughed.

"She disappeared a long time ago Raoul. After Papa died…"

"I am sorry to hear about this Christine, I did not know."

"It's alright Raoul. I try not to think about it."

"I'm sorry to have brought it up, but now, I must take you to supper! You must be starved. After that, we can see where the night takes us."

"Oh no Raoul. I mustn't! My teacher would be displeased with me!" she protested

"I won't keep you up late, I promise." He said with a smirk.

"No Raoul. I can't… I won't." She said firmly.

He looked at her strangely, he then laughed.

"Oh Lotte! You always had a horrible sense in jokes! I shall return when you are dressed, then, I will take you out." He said, and with that he left quickly without letting Christine say another word.

* * *

Christine sighed and went to get changed. She came out a minute later, no sooner then she came out the candles went out as if blown by an invisible wind. The Angel's voice echoed throughout the room. 

_Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory Ignorant fool This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph! _

Christine looked about the room nervously, looking to her ceiling, searching for something, anything.

_  
**Angel! I hear you! Speak, I listen Stay by my side, guide me Angel, my soul was weak… forgive me Enter at last, master!  
**_

Erik smiled from behind the mirror; he took a deep breath, hoping for the best for what he was about to do.

_Flattering child, you shall know me See why in shadow I hide Look at your face in the mirror I am there inside!_

No sooner then when Christine looked to the mirror, a figure appeared in it. A dark shadowy figure, the only thing clearly visiblewas a half of a white porcelain mask upon the right side of his face. She slowly made her way to the mirror.

_  
**Angel of music! Guide and guardian. grant to me your glory! Angel of music! hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel.  
**_

He held his hand out to her, she looked at his hand.

"Trust me Christine," he said to her, his voice smooth and calming. "I could _never_ hurt you."

She looked into his eyes and noticed the beautiful icy blue green colour within. She slowly reached up and took his hand. He then led her down through the mirror. Through a long sloping corridor, going down, down beneath the ground, Beneath the Opera House.

* * *

_**In sleep he sang to me,  
in dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me,  
and speaks my name  
and do I dream again?  
For now I find,  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
inside my mind.  
**_

Erik smiled as she looked around in wonder. He looked back at her every so often, their eyes meeting for a split second every time.

_Sing once again with me,  
our strange duet.  
My power over you,  
Grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me,  
to glance behind.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
inside your mind.  
_

Soon Erik stopped, Christine began to get slower, it was then he noticed that she was without shoes, He turned around and whistled down the winding hallways, A loud clopping sound was then heard and soon a beautiful white horse came trotting along, stopping in front of Erik. He quickly picked up Christine and placed her gently on the horse.

_**Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear. ** _

It's me they hear.

**Your/my spirit and my/your voice,  
in one combined.  
The Phantom of the Opera is here/there  
inside your/my mind.  
**

Erik led her through the winding passageways below the Opera House; they soon reached the vast underground lake where his gondola awaited them. He gently set Christine down on the ground leading her to the boat. She looked at him nervously, then at the boat again. He looked at her, reassuring her with just that one look, she then carefully stepped into the boat, Erik behind her. He pushed the boat away from the shore and began to make his way home, with _her_…

_In all your fantasies  
you always knew  
that man and mystery_

**_Were both in you_**

**_and in this labyrinth  
where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there/here  
inside your/my mind  
_**

_Sing my Angel of Music!_

**_He's there, The Phantom of the Opera!_**

_Sing!_

He smiled when she began to sing for him, slowly getting higher and higher. She reached a final high-pitched note as they reached the shore of his home.

* * *

He stepped out of the boat, carefully helping her out. She looked around in wonder. 

"Christine..."

She looked at him. He took her hands in his own.

"You are an amazing young woman. The voice of an angel, and you've let me be your guide, I…I can't explain the feeling that I have right now, but it is wonderful."

She looked at him, confused. He sighed and looked at her.

_I have been blind  
Unwilling  
To see the true love  
you're giving  
I have ignored every blessing  
I'm on my knees  
Confessing... _

That I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am staggered by your beauty  
Your unassuming grace  
And I feel my heart is turning  
Falling into place  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession

I have been wrong about you  
Thought I was strong without you  
For so long  
Nothing could move me  
For so long  
Nothing could change me

Now I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am captured by your beauty  
Your unassuming grace  
And I feel my heart is turning  
Falling into place  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession

_You are the air that I breath  
You're the ground beneath my feet  
When did I stop believing? _

'Cause I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am staggered by your beauty  
Your unassuming grace  
And I feel my heart  
Falling into place  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession  
Hear my confession

During this time, he never stopped looking at her; he poured his heart out to her with the hope that she may give it back to him in return.

"Christine, I know that this is too much for you. But I am asking you for this one thing. Stay with me. For a week, we can continue our lessons… I just want you to know who I am. I am not like what most people say I am, but there are times, when they are true." He stopped and looked at her again. "Please say something…"

Christine continued to stare at him.

"You are the Phantom. Aren't you?" she finally said.

"Some may call me that, but I am still your Angel."

Christine looked at him.

"I will stay with you Angel… I-I do not know what to think. Everything is a blur…." She said quietly, Erik noticed that she began to pale. "I-I... don't feel…well…"

She swayed; Erik quickly caught her before she fell, unconscious in his arms. He picked her up and took her to the spare room, God knows why he had it but he did. He placed her on the bed. He then looked at her, she looked very uncomfortable. He thought about it for a moment before he turned her over and loosened her corset and removed her stockings (_Snicker)._ He covered her up in the blankets and let her sleep.

* * *

The next morning she awoke, still confused at where she was, but Erik helped her, they sang together, he showed her around the house. The time past quickly, and they could not tell time down deep within the ground, not only had the week came and left, but 3 weeks had past. Over that time she began to notice his mask, she wondered about it and looked at it often as he played for her.

* * *

The day finally came when, as he played for her, she quickly took off the mask. With a painful wail he covered his face, but it was too late, she saw what lay beneath it. 

_...Damn you!  
you little prying Pandora!  
you little demon  
is this what you wanted to see?  
Curse you, you little lying Delilah!  
You little viper  
Now you cannot ever be free  
Damn you, curse you... _

Stranger than you dreamt it  
Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me  
This loathsome gargoyle  
Who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven  
Secretly, secretly...  
Oh Christine...

Fear can turn to love  
You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster  
This repulsive carcass  
Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,  
Secretly, secretly...  
Oh, Christine...

Erik had never been so angry with her in the years that he had known her, he felt more then angry, it was sadness and betrayal. She looked at him he looked back at her. She glared at him and stood from where she fell. She threw the mask into his lap.

* * *

"You are not the only one who has felt pain! You have no idea what I have been through! And then, for one moment, I was happy, and then YOU came and snatched it all away! You were my angel! I confided in you! I TRUSTED you!" 

_**Sparkling angel I believed  
you were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels;  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart. **_

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you;  
It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

She yelled at him, she screamed at him. Until she finally wore herself out and collapsed on the floor in tears. Erik looked at her, he stood and went to her, taking her hands and bringing her back to her feet. He kissed her hand.

"Come Christine… I shall take you above. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

She didn't respond, only following him to the boat, they both sailed off, returning to the world of light.

* * *

A few nights later was the premiere of Il Muto. Erik watched as the new managers disobeyed his orders_ again_. He had his revenge when he made Carlotta run off the stage in tears. 

He walked in the catwalks above looking down at the ballerinas when he came across Joseph Buquet.

"Look at 'em all" Joseph said to him, not appearing to be afraid. "...Pathetic."

Erik looked at the drunk; He was surprised to see that he was actually sober. He looked closer to find that he was holding a rope.

"What are you going to do Buquet?"

"I was fired today…for messing around with a costume girl who I got knocked up…"

"I can see why you were fired."

"I ain't got nowhere else to go! I ain't got no money. How am I supposed to live?"

"What? Are you going to kill yourself now Buquet? What is that going to do?"

"I am not going to kill myself, you are."

Erik looked at him strangely.

"I beg your pardon? I certainly am not! I have already taken too many lives…"

Joseph laughed and placed the noose around his neck.

"Well. Everyone is gonna think you killed me. I gave you pretty little lass on of your flowers, and with what you just did to Carlotta, which was bloody brilliant by the way. Who wouldn't suspect you? Especially with your Punjab around me neck."

"Buquet. Don't do this!"

"It's too late for that. Adieu monsieur Phantom. See you in hell."

And with that. He jumped.

* * *

Erik ran. Up the stairs and out onto the rooftop, the echoing screams still within his head. He went to his usual spot on Apollo as the first snowfall of the year began. 

He brooded for what seemed forever. What was he going to do? No one would believe him, no one trusts him. What would Christine think?

_Christine_

Now he worried, She would never look at him with the same adoration she used to. He would probably never see her smile again because of something he had said. His thoughts quickly stopped as the door to the rooftop opened.

He looked over, he sighed.

Just to make my day even worse. Christine… with _De Chagny._ He watched as they talked, the fear of him in her eyes made his heart break. He whispered her name; she heard it and looked up, on the verge of tears. De Chagny wrapped his arms around her.

_No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you _

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you

**Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you  
**  
Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you

**All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me  
**  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you

**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning  
Say you love me  
**  
You know I do

**Love me, that's all I ask of you.**_  
_

Erik's heart shattered as they kissed, he was alone again. Just him and his bloody cat. He watched as she smiled at him as she used to smile with him. They kissed again.

**Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you

* * *

**

They left the roof; she was leaving the Opera House, with _him_. He didn't even love her, no matter what he said. He didn't love her. Erik recognized the lust in his eyes when he looked at her. Even though Christine did not see it herself.

He climbed down from Apollo's shoulders and stepped down onto the ground where he immediately collapsed in a fit of tears. He offered her his heart; she took it and stomped on it right in front of him.

_Tell me his name  
I want to know  
The way he looks  
And where you go  
I need to see his face  
I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end _

Tell me again  
I want to hear  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
Who lays with you at night  
While I'm here all alone  
Remembering when I was your own

I let you go  
I let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow

Tell me the words I never said  
Show me the tears you never shed  
Give me the touch  
The one you promised to be mine  
Or has it vanished for all time

I let you go  
I let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow

I close my eyes  
And dream of you and I  
And then I realize  
There's more to love than only bitterness and lies  
I close my eyes  
I'd give away my soul  
To hold you once again  
And never let this promise end

I let you go  
I let you fly  
Now that I know, I'm asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow

* * *

Erik stood, brushing off the snow on his clothes, if Christine wasn't going to be at the Opera House, then he would leave to. He had nothing there now…

"Christine, you will regret what you have done to me… You will see in time that he does not love you, not like I do…"

He loved her, and he would find a way to prove it to her.

* * *

**SONGS **

**When I Come to You** Lyrics by Jason Kolman and JoAnna McCormick  
Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber

**Think of Me** Andrew Lloyd Webber

**The Mirror** Andrew Lloyd Webber

**The Phantom of the Opera** Andrew Lloyd Webber

**My Confession** Josh Groban

**Stranger then you Dreamt it** Andrew Lloyd Webber

**Angels** Within Temptation

**All I Ask of You** Andrew Lloyd Webber

**Broken Vow **Josh Groban


	15. Interlude 2

**PHANS! YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! **

**We have crossed a joyous moment! As of February 19th 2006 it is….**

**THE ONE-YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THE _'ONLY HUMAN'_ SERIES! **

**With this celebration I ask that you ALL send in a review, yes, ALL of you. Even the people who are too lazy to review. As well as the phans who are reading this later on when part 2 is over and done with. REVIEW! Do SOMETHING to celebrate this event! Because I'm actually very proud of myself right now. :) **

**Here's my gift to you. AN UPDATE! Plus something that most of you have been urging for…. FLUFF!**

* * *

Erik sighed as the curtain closed, stalking away into the backstage, this Opera was taking a toll on him, bringing back the horrid past that he had long forgotten. He went straight to Christine's dressing room where he was immediately tackled by a white and brown blur. 

The blur turned out to be Christine, who was now attached to his mid section. He looked down into a big pair of watery brown eyes.

"Christine. Don't cry…"

"I-I can't help it!" she sobbed into his chest. "I feel horrible for what I did to you!"

"It's the past darling, its done and over with." He said, kissing her forehead.

"How can you forgive me? You should be so angry. You have every right to."

"But I'm not. I love you Christine. You chose me over the Vicomte, That was when I forgave, six years ago."

"Six years?"

"Uhhuh. Six wonderful years." He said, picking her up and setting her on the couch in her dressing room. "And I wouldn't change a thing."

Christine smiled at him as she watched him shoo away the costume and make-up workers. Closing the door, he quickly returned to her.

"Oh Erik… I love you." She said, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too angel." He kissed her gently.

She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly. He held her just as tightly, deepening the kiss.

They just sat there, holding each other until the dressing attendants came in once more.

"Monsieur Destler, the curtain rises in ten minutes! We must get Madame ready!"

Erik sighed.

"Yes, yes. Shall we continue or conversation…. Later?" He said with a smile.

She smiled back.

"Yes. Yes we will."

She kissed him once more before he left; he walked back down to his own dressing room, where a familiar face waited for him.

"Erik!"

"Lady Claire? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to tell you that the Opera is fantastic! I keep hearing the wonderful things being said and I just wanted to tell you. It's a hit! I think we will sell every seat for every performance!"

"I thought as much." Erik mused, entering his dressing room, he motioned for Claire to follow, and she did, standing respectively at the door.

"Is everything that happened in this true? Christine took off your mask without your permission? And She ran off with that… _fop_?"

Erik frowned, taking out his next costume.

"Yes."

"How dreadful. I wouldn't have. I met the Vicomte once before… strange man. It was just after his brother died."

"He was…strange. Very cruel, as you will see in the next act." He said, going behind a curtain and changing into his next costume.

"Yes I will, I must return to my box now, I will see you after the show."

"I will see you then."

Claire then left, waving once, and closing the door.

Erik sighed and finished putting on his costume, then leaving the room, the final act was about to begin…

* * *

**And there you have it! I don't know when I will be able to update again, this next act has about…. Oh… maybe a bit over ten songs.**

**ERIK:** _Good lord. Are you TRYING to make me lose my voice?_

**Nooo! It's just. My ideas that I have, there's so many! I still have to edit the ideas before I FIND the lyrics then I write down whatever I think of. I'm really just pulling the ideas out of my –**

**ERIK:** _(claps his hand over her mouth) Yes I don't think we need that kind of profound language right now, PLEASE… just review. I'm starving!_

**(Pushes his hand away) NO! Not until later! Bad Erik! Bad! Crispers will ruin your voice!**

**ERIK: **_…whatever…. REVIEW!_


	16. Act 3

'_Thoughts'_

_Erik singing_

_**Christine singing**_

**Both **

AN – Slight warning in this chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Three months past since the incident of _Il Muto_, Raoul and Christine left the Opera House, as well as Erik, not being able to stay in the building any longer, too many memories. When he finally returned, he had not come back empty handed, yes. He had a plan. His Opera. _Don Juan Triumphant_, he had finally finished it after all these years, it was perfect. He would win Christine's heart through the only way he knew how, _Music._

When he arrived late at night, going through a number of passageways he couldn't help but hear the news that was spread across everyone's lips.

_A Masquerade Ball._

Erik smiled. _Perfect!_ He could give the two oaf managers the opera then. He would be able to see Christine then too. He quickly went down to the lair; he had a ball to crash.

* * *

The ball soon came and Erik waited for the right time, he lurked behind the mirror of Carlot- …Christine's dressing room. Waiting for the right moment… that moment did not come for a long time, because just as he was about to leave the door swung open and Raoul de Chagny barged in, Christine following him, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled him to her. She gasped.

"You see how you make me feel Christine? I must have you again." He whispered hoarsely to her.

Christine moved away from him.

"Please Raoul, I asked you to wait until we were married for us to make love again… You said you would." She said sadly, pleading for him to stop.

He growled at her.

"You never let me touch you anymore!" He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly; Erik could see her wince in pain. "I so miss your touch Christine…" He began to run his hands across her body, in places where they shouldn't be. "I remember how you screamed when I made love to you…you loved it. I know you did, it felt so good within you. Wouldn't you like to do it again?"

She tried to get away from him but he held her tightly.

"Raoul. Please." She pleaded with him, trying to move away, but he only heard what he wanted to hear, he quickly made her kneel on the floor in front of him, while he sat on the couch, beginning to undo his trousers with one hand while the other kept a hold on Christine, not letting her go.

"I knew you would see it my way…."

Erik turned and left, racing back down the tunnel, with Raoul's moans and Christine's muffled sobs filling his ears.

He reached the lake his breathing was heavy as he began to pace at the dock, he had to help her. He unsheathed his sword with one swift movement; he then headed back up the tunnel.

He returned too late, Raoul was kissing her, muttering his love for her, wiping away her tears. She smiled at him and repeated the words back to him. They kissed once more, Christine then sat down in front of the mirror, redoing her face.

"Christine, you forgot your ring at home. I thought I was going to show off my fiancée tonight." Raoul smiled and pulled out a gold chain with a large diamond ring attached to it, putting it around her neck, kissing her neck lovingly as he did so.

"Raoul, our engagement is a secret, you know that."

"Why? I want to show off the woman I love."

Erik almost laughed, blowing his cover, but he remained silent. He was not in love with her, and he knew it. He watched as Christine smiled sadly at him.

"I don't want _him_ to know."

"The Phantom? Christine. He hasn't been seen for months, he's gone. We have nothing to fear."

Christine stared at herself in the vanity mirror; Erik could see the sadness in her eyes when he was mentioned. She finished up her makeup and standing, kissing Raoul.

"Your right… But I want to make sure first, after the ball, we shall announce our engagement."

Raoul smiled.

"There's my girl."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her.

"I'll be outside." He smiled at her and left the room.

Christine looked over herself once more, looking at the ring around her neck. She sighed, Erik thought of this as an opportune moment.

_"Christine…"_

She instantly looked at the mirror. He made the mirror change so that she only saw his eyes.

_"I hope to have at least one dance with the blushing bride to be…"_

Christine paled, clearing her throat and looking at him.

"I'm so sorry angel."

She then left the room; he noticed that her step was much bouncier now. He opened the mirror and instantly noticed that the Vicomte had left his sword. He smirked.

"Fool…"

* * *

_Why so silent, good messieurs?_

_Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me, good messieurs?_

_I have written you an opera!_

_Here I bring the finished score -_

_"Don Juan Triumphant"!_

The grand staircase as silent as he came down the stairs, he threw his Opera at the managers, and began giving his demands; He looked to Christine, who couldn't keep her eyes off him. He smiled as he watched the Vicomte run away searching for his sword, he would have at least ten minutes alone with Christine now, seeing as he hid the sword.

He stepped down from the stairs, motioning for Christine to come to him, she did. He looked around at everyone, they were gawking at them.

"Is this not a party? Where is the music?" He called out, glaring at Reyer, who immediately started the band once more. A slow tune, Christine watched as Erik took her hand, she instinctively placed her hand on his shoulder. They began to dance, and as they began, Erik began to sing to her.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart_

Everyone seemed to relax and begin dancing again as if by queue, hypnotized by the music. Erik stared into Christine's eyes as she did the same, in the middle of the room, twirling together as they danced.

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down_

_I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars_

Erik looked with the corner of his eye at the shocked Vicomte, he smiled at him and spun them away farther into the crowd. Christine relaxed into his arms.

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down_

He looked at her once more, they were so close together, he bent down slightly as she bent her head up, closing her eyes, they're lips so close to meeting…

"CHRISTINE!"

Erik was like lightning, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at the Vicomte, he glared menacingly at him. He looked at Christine who had broken out of his grasp, and then to the ring dangling from her neck, he grabbed it and pulled it off her neck.

"Thank you for the dance _Mon ange_. Just remember…" He glared at the Vicomte. "I'm always watching."

And with that he vanished with a puff of red smoke.

* * *

Erik was so annoyed at the Vicomte for interrupting his dance with Christine, he was so close… So close to winning her heart…. to his first kiss for that matter… He hid himself in the lair for days, writing notes to the managers, giving them his designs for the set and the costume design.

He finally decided to leave the lair early one morning; he had no clue how long it had been since the masquerade ball; He sneaked out to the stables to go visit Caesar, only to find him being lead out to a carriage. He looked around and saw Christine walking back into the Opera House; he then realized what day it was. It was the day her father died.

_He then got a plan…

* * *

_

He now waited on top of the Daae mausoleum; he had just left Christine at the front gates so she would be arriving in a few minutes. He needed to gain her trust back and he could do it with the only way he knew how, as her angel. There was also one more thing he needed to do there as well.

He began to pray, praying to the late Charles Daae. Asking for his help and his forgiveness, but soon he heard someone coming in the distance, he instantly knew it was Christine.

He saw her reach the mausoleum, sitting at the base. She looked so small and alone. He hoped to change that; he picked up his violin and began to play.

_Wandering child . . ._

_So lost . . ._

_So helpless . . ._

_Yearning for my_

_Guidance . . ._

He watched her slowly look up in wonder, setting down the small bouquet of roses, looking around not only in wonder, but in fear as well.

_**Angel . . . or father . . .**_

_**Friend . . . or**_

_**Phantom . . .?**_

_**Who is it there?**_

_**Staring . . .?**_

_Have you_

_Forgotten your Angel . . .?_

He watched her smile and stand as he sang the words of her angel once more. She looked to be in her own little world of euphoria, remembering the days of just her and her Angel, back when everything was simple, and it made sense.

_**Angel . . . oh, speak . . .**_

_**What endless**_

_**Longings**_

_**Echo in this**_

_**Whisper . . .!**_

_Too long you've wandered_

_In winter . . ._

_Far from my_

_Far-reaching gaze . . ._

He stood, showing himself to her. He saw her stare at him with alarm in her eyes, and she took a step back.

_**Wildly my mind**_

_**Beats against you . . .**_

You resist . . . 

Erik watched her smile as she smiled up at him, beginning to step up the steps of the mausoleum. They're voices becoming one for the first time in months.

**Yet the soul . . . **

**Obeys!**

_Angel of Music!_

_You denied me,_

_Turning from true beauty . . ._

_Angel of Music!_

_Do not shun me . . ._

_Come to your strange_

_Angel . . ._

_**Angel of Music!**_

_**I denied you,**_

_**Turning from true beauty . . .**_

_**Angel of Music!**_

_**My protector . . .**_

_**Come to me, strange**_

**Angel . . .**

He stopped playing and leaped off the roof of the mausoleum, landing a few feet in front of Christine. He stood up straight and looked at her, going to her side, she never took her eyes off of him.

"Christine…"

"Yes?"

"I would never hurt you, not like he has, or any other way for that matter. You know this."

She nodded.

"I know."

"Then why stay with him? When you can be with me? You have a choice…"

She looked at him sadly.

"I know, but it's too late for that now. I love him, and we are to be married."

He looked at her.

"Marriage means nothing to him. You know that, he's going to keep you in his giant house and have his way with you until he is satisfied."

Christine looked at him in shock. She then sighed.

"I know…" She said sadly.

"He won't let you sing. Ever."

Christine nodded again, sniffling as tears started coming to her eyes. Erik didn't know what to do, so he just stood there sympathetically. What happened next caught Erik off guard for Christine had abruptly hugged him, hiding her face in his chest.

"I can't leave him… but I want you to remember, that you'll always have a place in my heart."

Erik sighed and hugged her back, he wanted to hold her forever, remembering her heartbeat against his, her scent, the feeling of her arms around him, he wanted to remember everything, but he couldn't. He then let her go, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Christine, go on with _Don Juan_. Do whatever they tell you to do. You were born for this role, since I made it for only you to sing. You were my inspiration. I know that I may not have your heart, but…" he sighed and looked at his feet for a moment. "…I want you to know that _you_ are mine."

Christine nodded again, before she turned around and started walking away. He watched her leave, she got smaller and smaller until she finally turned a corner and he lost sight of her.

He left soon afterwards, knowing that she would be waiting on the other side of the cemetery for her ride, but when he arrived he saw the Vicomte with her. He watched as they argued until he saw Christine burst into tears, the Vicomte then held her close and picked her up, setting her on the white horse by his side.

He hid his face as the Vicomte rode by with Christine.

"Go back to the Opera. Mademoiselle Daae has a ride." He said coldly to him, throwing a gold piece into the carriage and galloping off.

Erik sighed and started his way back to the opera house.

* * *

Days went by and Erik returned above to see how they were doing with his Opera, he was fortunate enough to see that they were performing '_Point of No Return_' one of the major songs in the Opera.

Piangi, that huge oaf. Had actually listened to him and lost weight, but it still wasn't enough. Not to mention he was doing the role all-wrong.

Erik watched as he groped Christine endlessly, enjoying the role too much. He ran his hands over places where only a lover should touch. Nobody seemed to care though, no one but Christine. He watched as Reyer told them to take a break, Christine instantly went down the hall to her dressing room. Erik followed her, he watched from behind the mirror as his love broke out in tears.

Erik growled to himself. Ubaldo Piangi would pay for what he did to her.

Opening night came faster for Christine then she had anticipated. She never had any time alone anymore and she felt horrible for going on with this wretched plan. She finally went to the chapel and locked the door.

**I can see  
when you stay low nothing happens  
does it feel right? **

Late at night  
things I thought I put behind me  
haunt my mind

I just know there's no escape  
now once it sets its eyes on you  
but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye

She sighed, this… Feeling within her, wouldn't leave her be, this worry, and this deepening feeling in her heart. She leaned against the wall and slid down it. 

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
stand my ground

She thought deep and hard,

_'Why am I worried?'_

_'I'm afraid for my angel.'_

**  
It's all around  
getting stronger, coming closer  
into my world **

I can feel  
that it's time for me to face it  
can I take it?

_'Why?'_

_'Because he may die.'_

The thought of him dying brought tears to her eyes, she wiped them away and began to think again.

Though this might just be the ending  
of the life I held so dear  
but I won't run, there's no turning back from here

Stand my ground

**Stand my ground, I won't give in  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will **

All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground

_'Why am I afraid of him dying?'_

_'Because I -'_

She gasped.

**  
Stand my ground, I won't give in.  
I won't give up.  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
stand my ground**

_'I love him.'_

It all made sense now. The dance, the pain in her heart, everything. She had to go through with the performance now. She needed to make him proud with this. It's his opera. She needed to find him, she needed to tell him.

She quickly stood and ran out of the chapel into the real world once more, and her angel.

* * *

The Opera began, its harsh notes and wailing song filled the theatre.

_Here the sire may serve the dam;_

_Here the master takes his meat!_

_Hear the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat. _

Poor young maiden!

_For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets, _

_You will have to pay the bill- tangled in the winding sheets! _

_Serve the meal and serve the maid! _

_Serve the master so that,_

_When tables, plans and maids are laid_

_Don Juan triumphs once again!_

_

* * *

Erik watched from above as his Opera began, he watched as Piangi came on stage and did his part, returning to the secluded tent backstage, right below where Erik now stood._

He took a deep breath and pulled out his Punjab lasso, in a flash he jumped down from his hiding spot and wrapped the lasso around Piangi's neck and pulled.

"I feel no remorse for your death. As you felt none for Christine._"_

And with that he pulled the final tug, the sickening crack that was drowned out by the most heavenly voice out on stage

**...No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy.**

_**No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love. **_

Passarino called Piangi's character out of hiding, Erik took a deep breath and stepped out.

_Passarino- go away!_

_For the trap is set and waits for his prey_

He looked at Christine; she still hadn't noticed that he was on the stage, the audience had not noticed the change actors yet either, but they would soon know.

_You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish which till now_

_Has been silent, Silent._

_I have brought you _

_That our passions may fuse and merge  
in your mind you've already succumbed to me,_

_Dropped all defenses _

_Completely succumbed to me _

_Now you are here with me_

_No second thoughts you've decided  
Decided._

By this time everyone had noticed the change. Christine watched him with horror upon her face, but Erik continued to sing.

_Past the point_

_Of no return -_

_No backward glances:_

_The games we've played_

_Till now are at_

_An end . . ._

Erik watched as Christine slowly relaxed into is voice, she slowly stood from her place on the stage and walking towards him with wonder in her eyes.

_Past all thought_

_Of "if" or "when" -_

_No use resisting:_

_Abandon thought,_

_And let the dream_

_Descend . . ._

_What raging fire_

_Shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire_

_Unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction_

_Lies before_

_Us . . .?_

Erik took hold of Christine, pressing himself against her, she quietly gasped and pressed back to his surprise. He took her hand in his, twirling her around the stage and they did their dance of seduction.

_Past the point_

_Of no return,_

_The final threshold -_

_What warm,_

_Unspoken secrets_

_Will we learn?_

_Beyond the point_

_Of no return . . ._

Christine looked at him, taking in a deep, shaky breath before she began to sing. Erik smiled inside as she sang perfectly.

_**You have brought me**_

_**To that moment**_

_**Where words run dry,**_

_**To that moment**_

_**Where speech**_

_**Disappears**_

_**Into silence,**_

_**Silence . . .**_

_**I have come here,**_

_**Hardly knowing**_

_**The reason why . . .**_

_**In my mind,**_

_**I've already**_

_**Imagined our**_

_**Bodies entwining**_

_**Defenseless and silent -**_

_**And now I am**_

_**Here with you:**_

_**No second thoughts,**_

_**I've decided,**_

_**Decided . . .**_

Erik watched as Christine looked up at Raoul who urged her on, she turned back to Erik and looked at him seductively. Erik almost broke his character and looked at her strangely, but he didn't when he realized that she was just playing the role of Aminta, not as herself.

_**Past the point**_

_**Of no return -**_

_**No going back now:**_

_**Our passion play**_

_**Has now, at last,**_

_**Begun . . .**_

_**Past all thought**_

_**Of right or wrong -**_

_**One final question:**_

_**How long should we**_

_**Two wait, before**_

_**We're one . . .?**_

_**When will the blood**_

_**Begin to race**_

_**The sleeping bud**_

_**Burst into bloom?**_

_**When will the flames,**_

_**At last, consume**_

_**Us . . .?**_

They met one another on the bridge across the top of the stage. Their voices coming together as one. Erik glanced down into the audience and noticed the police officers below.

**Past the point**

**Of no return**

**The final threshold -**

**The bridge**

**Is crossed, so stand**

**And watch it burn . . .**

**We've passed the point**

**Of no return . . .**

Erik held her once more, holding her tightly against his body just as he had in the cemetery. He felt her body trembling against him, he softly began to sing in her ear.

_Say you'll share with_

_Me one_

_Love, one lifetime . . ._

_Lead me, save me_

_From my solitude . . ._

He looked her in the eye, she stared back. He took her hands in his, squeezing them lovingly.

_Say you want me_

_With you,_

_Here beside you . . ._

_Anywhere you go_

_Let me go too -_

_Christine_

_That's all I ask of . . ._

He never had time to finish because Christine had done the unthinkable and unmasked him in front of over 300 people. He watched as they all screamed at the sight of his face.

Erik let out a painful wail of anger and betrayal; he pulled her against him and unsheathed his sword. Cutting the rope that triggered the trap door, but it didn't fall as he expected, he quickly watched as the rope went and jerked the bridge, making it wobble and then he heard something that made his blood run cold.

_The Chandelier!_

It was going to fall and if Erik didn't act fast it would fall and kill both him and Christine. He used the backup switch for the trapdoor; they both fell as the chandelier came crashing down onto the stage, lighting it a flame.

The trapdoor fell below the orchestra pit down into a passageway that slid them down below, falling into the tunnels below the opera.

* * *

Erik picked Christine up, she struggled with him, kicking and screaming to put her down. Erik laughed at her.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I don't think I should do that, you'll just run back to your precious Vicomte. No, I'm afraid we are returning down below."

_Down once more to the dungeon of my_

_Black despair down we plunge to the_

_Prison of my mind down that_

_Path into darkness, deep as HELL! _

_  
Why, you ask,  
was I bound and chained  
in this cold and dismal place?  
Not for any mortal sin  
but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!  
_

Erik placed her in the boat.

"I suggest you don't try and leave the boat my dear, the siren may try and eat you!_" _he laughed, shoving off quickly.

When they reached the shore of his home, Erik shut the portcullis and stepped out of the boat, Christine stood to get out, but before Erik could do anything the boat wobbled and she toppled over into the lake.

Erik went in after her, pulling out the soaked girl, coughing and spluttering. They sat on the edge of the lake for a moment. Erik looked at her, her head was now straight and covering her face, he moved and uncovered her face.

"Much better."_  
_

He stood and went to his room where he found an old box, a box that he thought he would never open, he then opened it and took out a beautiful white dress. He carried it out and gave it to Christine.

"Put this on… I. I made it, for you. It would give me great pleasure to see you in it."

Christine looked at it, she sighed.

"Why couldn't you have left us alone? We were happy once…"_  
_

Erik looked at her.

_How you turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one  
_

He took her by the arm and took her to her room.

"Get changed. You don't want to catch a cold." He said coldly as he closed the door.

_  
You've run so long  
You've run so far  
_

About twenty minutes later, Christine entered the sitting room again. She was beautiful, he could help but stare. He was about to say it when a splashing sound interrupted him.

Christine noticed too.

"Raoul!"

"Christine!"

"Oh great…" Erik muttered.

"Let her go!" Raoul growled

"Now why should I do that Sir?" Erik mockingly.

"Let me see her!"

"As long as you go away afterwards…" He mumbled as he opened the gate. Raoul quickly stepped through and came into the lair. Christine ran to meet him but Erik held her back.

"Stay here."

Raoul was furious, glaring daggers at Erik.

"You! You've ruined everything you bastard! …"

"Raoul please! It's useless! He won't let me go."

Erik glared at her.

_Your eyes can be so cruel_

"Like hell he won't! You think she loves you but she doesn't! She loves _me_!"

"Raoul stop it!"

"No Christine! I'm sick and tired of this freak! Trying to ruin everything I've done. Wasting away all the money I've put into his horrid opera!"

"Raoul, no!"

"Christine if you don't shut up I swear to god I'll -"

He never got to finish his sentence, because Erik had launched his Punjab at him, wrapping it around his neck, pulling it tightly.

"This will teach you to try and threaten her." He hissed at the Vicomte, he looked at Christine.

_Just as I can be so cruel  
Though I do believe in you_

_Yes I do_

_Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat_

"Make your choice Christine. Him, or me." Erik said sadly, he tugged on the rope tightly, making the Vicomte gag.

_I, I can't live within you  
I can't live within you_

"Don't make me do this angel… please."

"You have no choice now, you've passed the point of no return."

He sighed.

_I, I can't live within you_

"You try my patience, make your choice…" He said, venom in his voice.

Christine looked at both of the men that stood before her. Raoul, dear sweet Raoul, the man whole stole her heart all those years ago.

And the Phantom, the man who inspired her voice, the man she knew as her angel, and the man she loved for it…

She looked at Erik.

_**I can't understand it**_

_**The search for an answer is met with a darker day**_

_**And we've been handed these moments forever**_

_**But I'm reassured there's another way**_

_**You don't have to close your eyes**_

_**There is room for love again**_

_**Ease the pain to realize all that love can be**_

_**Forced apart by time and sand**_

_**Take a step and take my hand**_

_**And don't let it go**_

_**Never let go**_

She stepped into the water, slowly approaching him. Erik stared at her, wondering what she was up to…

_**Broken, once connected**_

_**We were so strong and so blessed in a simple way**_

_**So don't let me go it alone**_

_**Turn your head up to the sky**_

_**Nothing down below but me**_

_**Face the truth to realize all that we could be**_

_**Torn apart by rage and fear**_

_**Hold on to what brought you here**_

_**Don't let it go**_

**Never let go**

Christine now stood in front of him. She took his hands, the rope instantly dropped in his hand, sending Raoul to the ground.

"I love you," she whispered as she reached her hand around his neck and pulled him down into his first kiss.

Erik was dazed, not knowing what to do, so he just placed his hands on her waist and kissed her back. Erik couldn't believe it! She chose _him!_ She loved _him!_ Not the Vicomte!

He couldn't help but cry, holding her tightly, she held him as well, crying just as hard.

He looked at her and sighed, before turning to the Vicomte and removing the lasso from his neck while Christine opened the gate.

Erik stared down at the Vicomte, who looked up at him in fear.

"Leave, do _not_ tell anyone where we are."

The Vicomte nodded and ran away with one last glance at Christine, who just stared back at him, nothing had to be said between them.

Erik then went back to Christine, who had shut the gate again. He wrapped his arms around her, she did the same.

"You know… Angels usually have names." She said, smiling up at him.

Erik kissed her gently, never tiring of the feeling of her lips against his.

"My name…is Erik."

THE END

* * *

_Why so Silent?_ **– ALW**

_As the World Falls Down_ **– David Bowie**

_Wandering Child_ **– ALW**

_Stand My Ground_ **– Within Temptation**

_Don Juan Triumphant_ **– ALW**

_Point of No Return_ **– ALW**

_Down Once More_ **– ALW**

_Within You_ **– David Bowie**

_Never Let Go_ **– Josh Groban**

**R & R**


	17. Reviews

**Well… I'm not ending the phic. I'm sorry that I confused some of you into thinking that, it was just the end of the Opera, and I am never doing something like that again. Lol it took too long for my liking. I mean if I skipped that I could have like… 5 chapters done by now. lol. ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoy this; of course, this will have a warning in it. What kind of person do you think I am making you wait at least a month for smut and fluff? I'm not that mean.**

**And OMFG this chapter is HUGE…**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

The final bows were a blur for the couple, applause filling their ears. They were then pulled away from each other again that night. Christine was ushered to her dressing room once more by the costume designers to help change her into her gown for the after party, while Erik was rushed off to his own dressing room to get his own costume off and into his own outfit for the party.

* * *

**ERIKS POV**

I couldn't believe it, the feeling I have right now is indescribable. I can't believe that they liked my Opera! I thought it was going to fail like _Don Juan_ did. But maybe the world has become a more understanding place… I highly doubt it, but can't a man hope?

The after-party went as planned, I was asked many questions that I had hoped would be asked, and as I said during the Masquerade Ball, it was all true. I was clearly a misunderstood man, some people gave me sympathy while others did not believe what they had seen, but I expected that. So I was not surprised.

Lady Claire quickly found me when I arrived.

"Erik!" I heard a voice call. I turned and found her smiling face looking up at me.

"Lady Claire, I assume you enjoyed the performance?" I said as I bowed to her, taking her hand and kissing it respectively.

She smiled. "It was very moving Erik. Congratulations on your success and to the new success of the Garnier!"

I smiled at her.

"Thank you. I hope all of our Operas go this well."

She smiled again, taking a glass of champagne as a waiter walked by, I took one also.

"Christine was amazing tonight. She and Monsieur Mitchells looked as if they were already a couple…" she said as she took a sip from her glass.

I looked at her. "Well… that was the idea behind the play, she and the Vicomte were once good friends. She and Jacob became friends during rehearsals, I must say I am fond of the young man myself."

"Indeed. Well, I must be going; I have many more people to see. I will return tomorrow to celebrate the wonderful reviews we shall receive in the papers." She said smiling at me; I bowed again to her as she left.

As soon as she left other audience members came to ask their own questions.

An hour past before I was alone again, I sighed and took another glass of champagne, leaning back against the wall into the shadows, I scanned the busy foyer at the many people still hanging around talking.

That was when I saw her.

She was beautiful. Standing alone on the other side of the room, drinking a glass of wine. She looked across the room and found my eyes staring at her. Everything seemed still now, this feeling I had… was incredible. It was like seeing her for the first time all over again, falling head over heels in love with her again.

We stared at each other for what seemed to be hours, but it was only a matter of seconds, we both smiled at each other at the same time. We set down our glasses and started walking, walking towards the backstage, once we were together, I quickly wrapped my arm around her waist; we quickly went down the hall and to her dressing room.

* * *

**Out of POV**

Erik closed the door while Christine went to the mirror and opened it. She looked back at Erik, who smiled at her and took her hand as they walked through the mirror. As soon as the mirror closed Erik pulled Christine to him and kissed her deeply, She sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

He picked her up and carried her home, never ending the kiss that they shared; it wasn't until they reached the living room when a nice long trail of clothing started falling to the floor.

* * *

**XXXXXX**

By the time they reached their bedroom they were both half dressed. Erik placed Christine on the bed, pulling away her unbuttoned dress as she sat up, pulling away Erik's cravat and unbuttoning his pants.

Christine wrapped her arms around him and began kissing his chest, making Erik begin to breath heavily as she ran her hands over him gently. He groaned and pulled her hard against him, they both moaned as he pressed against her naked chest.

Erik looked down at his wife, kneeling on the bed in front of him; he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have her. He came out of his thoughts again as Christine began running her hands over him again, he gasped and shuddered, stroking her cheek lovingly as she continued to look at him, her eyes filled with passion and lust.

Christine pulled Erik down onto the bed, kissing him again as she continued her ministrations to him. She kissed him as she sat beside him on the bed, kissing his chest again. She could feel his heart pounding within his chest, and his breathing becoming rough and irregular.

She couldn't stand it any longer; she straddled him and quickly sheathed herself upon him. They both cried out in pure ecstasy. Christine was still upon him, trying not to move, to make their lovemaking last longer then it would be if she hadn't, they soon grew accustomed to each other again and she began to move.

Erik placed his hands on her hips, moving her into a fast, regular pace, moving with her. The room was silent; nothing could be heard but the rustling of the bed covers and their ragged breathing.

Erik watched Christine as she moved above him, he loved every moment of it, the way she bit her bottom lip as she whimpered at his loving caresses, how she ran her hands through her hair when he sent a wave of pleasure through her body. She leaned against his knees, holding herself up as she began to move faster, and harder, wanting her release.

Erik felt her tense around him, making him moan, he moved his hands up and took her hands in his as she came, gasping and crying out, convulsing on top of him. Erik came soon after her, never letting go of her hands, he jerked underneath her making her come again, making her scream his name as she collapsed onto his chest.

**XX**

* * *

Erik fell back onto the bed, panting heavily as he held his angel's sweat covered body against his. He looked down at the large tuft of curly brown hair lying on his chest, his fingers traced along her back as her own ran through his hair.

They soon relaxed and moved up to their spots in bed, holding each other as they stared at each other smiling, with the occasional kiss or loving caress. Christine soon laid her head upon his chest and fell asleep. Erik stayed up a bit longer, watching her sleep before he drifted off himself.

The next morning Erik and Christine rushed to Erik and Nadir's office, awaiting the reviews of the Opera.

Meg saw them coming and rushed over to them.

"Lady Claire is here! She brought every newspaper from every printing company in Paris!"

Erik looked at Christine and smiled, they both rushed to the office where they were met by Annette, Nadir, Pierre, Jacob and Lady Claire.

"Thank God! I can't wait any longer!" Nadir exclaimed happily as he greeted Erik and Christine.

"Neither can I! Every take one and read it aloud." Claire said smiling, handing everyone a different newspaper.

There was silence for a moment; the only sound was the rustling of the papers. Until finally Pierre spoke:

"_Erik Destler, Co-Owner of the Opera Garnier released his newest Opera last night, _Behind The Porcelain_. It portrays his life as the Phantom of the Opera that has terrorized the Opera for over 20 years, or so it seems. The Opera portrays him as a kind man who was framed, ridiculed and feared. The music was as many people that were interviewed last night _'Completely different and imaginative' _compared to what the community is used to hearing. This critic thinks the same, and wishes Destler the best of luck on the success of the Opera._"

Everyone applauded when Christine found another.

"_The Paris Opera opened its doors once more to the community last night with a new, and unusual Opera, _Behind The Porcelain_. Telling the story of the Phantom of the Opera, now known as Erik Destler, and his life living below the Opera, while trying to woo young Christine Daae, which obviously worked since we now know her as Christine Destler, the Diva of the Garnier. I had a seat with the other critics in the reporter's box, which was below the manager's box and one of the closest boxes to the stage other then the infamous '_Box five'_. The Opera was quite long, but had reasonable intermissions, which could be explained by the extent of the vast variety of sets that were on stage. Altogether I found this Opera… _" Christine stopped and looked up at Erik.

"Go on love… It's alright." He said to her, smiling at her.

Christine nodded and finished the sentence.

"_Altogether I found this opera… unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe, and recommend that you must see it to understand._"

There was silence in the room when Meg spoke.

"At least they didn't say it was horrible, and they recommended people to see it! So they must have liked it."

They all nodded in their agreement and went on with the reviews, some were good, some were okay, but one… one was the worst one yet.

Lady Claire found the review and read it aloud:

"_Last nights premiere of_ Behind the Porcelain _at the Paris Opera House was a very interesting night for myself and others. It tells the story of Erik Destler, the Co-Owner of the Opera House, once known as the Phantom of the Opera, and his infatuation with Christine Daae, now known as Christine Destler, the Diva of the Garnier._

_I thought that there were many things wrong with this Opera; the first one was that it was too long; 4 hours sitting in a theatre is not very ideal. The other was the music, it was quite atrocious and painful for a persons ears, and I haven't even gotten to the singing yet, Destler allowed children into the production, letting them sing lead roles and prance around the stage, Destler played the lead as himself throughout the Opera, his voice is something I had never heard before and was quite astounded by it, His wife, Christine on the other hand, should have stayed in the chorus where someone with no talent should be. _

_The one thing that I approved of this opera was the reappearance of La Carlotta, singing very beautifully, She should have been the Diva once more, but what can someone do when the manager places his wife in a position where she doesn't belong._

_Speaking of Madame Destler, she shared many romantic scenes with young tenor Jacob Mitchells, who played the late Vicomte de Chagny during the production. Might I say that she looked too comfortable with him, and as a final note I recommend that Monsieur Destler should keep a close eye on those two, The child Monsieur and Madame Destler are rumoured to be trying for might not be his._"

Everyone's eyes were wide when Claire finished.

"I don't believe that! Not for one moment!" Nadir said, taking the paper from Claire and looking at it.

"Neither do I!" Pierre said, "They didn't even mention my little ballerina."

Meg scoffed and smacked his shoulder, smiling slightly at him.

"Pierre! Stop. They don't need this right now. I mean you heard what they said about Christine…" She said quietly over at Erik, who had sat in his desk, his face in his hands and then at Christine who…. wasn't there!

"Christine?" Meg said, looking around, she saw that the door was open and Jacob was running out the door calling after her.

* * *

Christine ran out the door as soon as Claire finished reading the review, she couldn't bear to stay in there any longer, especially in front of Erik, she felt so ashamed and disgusted. She sobbed loudly and ran to the only place where she felt safe, the roof.

She ran to the stage and up the winding stairs towards the roof, she slipped and fell on a step near the third level where some of the cast member rooms were where a pair she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and saw Carlotta with her son.

Carlotta looked at her and smirked, holding a newspaper in her hand. Christine looked at it and her eyes widened.

_No…_

"Interesting what you can read in the paper these days little Daae… Isn't it?" Carlotta said, smiling at her, she turned to her son and smiled at him. "You see her Ubaldo? That's what people call a slut."

He laughed and clapped his hands, Carlotta smiled at him. Christine watched as he pointed at her.

"You're a slut!" he laughed.

"That's not true! And you know it!" she cried.

"That may be true little Daae, but Paris doesn't, you'll never sing here again and your freak husband shall have no choice but to return me to my rightful place. The paper says so."

"You did this didn't you? You paid that critic to write those horrible things!" Christine said, standing.

"No, I didn't. Luck was just in my favour today. Now run along little Daae, go run away and cry. You are worthless in this town now, nothing but a little whore in the eyes of Paris and your husband."

"That's not true, Erik wouldn't think that."

"Oh really now? Then why is he not running up those stairs after you instead of your lover?"

Christine looked down the stairs and there was Jacob running onto the stage after her. She gasped and ran away, Carlotta's laugh filling her ears.

* * *

When she finally reached the roof she ran to the other side of the roof, climbing up to the highest point of the roof to the base of Apollo. She curled up between Apollo and an angel and cried. She knew she shouldn't be, but she couldn't help it. She would never cheat on Erik! She tried her best to please him, as a wife and as a singer. This was all she ever wanted! To be on the stage, to make the audience happy with her performance, but that review…

"Christine?"

Christine looked up and saw Jacob.

"Jacob. I'm sorry this had to happen to you, just as your beginning your career, you don't need this."

He looked at her.

"Christine, it was just one person out of 400 people who saw the performance last night. It doesn't matter."

"You may be right. But you weren't called a slut on your way up here…"

"Carlotta?"

She nodded.

"Christine look, you and I both know that there is nothing going on between us. That's all we need to know, and if people do think that there is, well, we're better actors then we thought now aren't we?"

Christine nodded again.

"Thank you for this talk Jacob, but… I need to just be alone right now"

Jacob looked at her, he knew who really had to tell her these things, he sighed and sat down next to her.

"Christine, I want to tell you something…"

She looked up at him.

"What?"

"I'm telling you this because I trust you, and it will prove to you how wrong they really are of those rumours." He said before he leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and looked at him.

"Really?"

He nodded, smiling at her.

"That's wonderful."

"Thanks. Do you still want to be alone?"

Christine sighed.

"Yes… please."

"Alright, don't stay up here too long, it's cold out."

"Alright…"

He then stood up again and carefully climbed down, leaving Christine alone, exactly what she wanted at the moment.

* * *

After Christine and Jacob ran off, the rest of the people in the office were in shock, some staring at the door, others looking at Erik who had done nothing.

"Well, I can't believe it… Do you think its true?" Pierre said quietly.

"Of course it isn't! How could you think that?" Annette hissed at him.

"Maman stop! We shouldn't be discussing this." Meg spat back quietly. Annette looked at her daughter and sighed.

"Your right _ma cherie_… I apologise Pierre, it already has been a stressful day."

"Understandable Annette."

"Erik? Are you alright?" Nadir asked as he went over to him.

Erik looked at him.

"Who would do something like this Daroga? My opera is understandable, but Christine? Why her? She's not used to things like this when I am. They even brought our plans for a child! What kind of person would do that?"

"I don't know Erik, but their trying to do something. If you ever meet the person who wrote this… Don't trust them."

"Now I would think that's a little rash now isn't it? They were only doing their job. They were probably made to write this…garbage. I happen to know that your opera was a huge success Erik." Claire said.

Erik nodded.

"I know, but it's not me I'm worrying about, It's Christine, this has never happened to her before."

"Your right. We have to find her. Where do you think she'll be?" Annette said.

"I don't know, we should split up. Nadir and Claire, would you take the first level?"

"Alright, come Claire." Nadir said, going to Claire and taking her arm. Claire looked at Erik once more before leaving.

"Meg, go check the ballet dormitories and her dressing room, Pierre, go to the house and look for her there. I'll check the top levels and the roof."

They both nodded and left, Erik left with them, they all went in their separate directions.

* * *

Erik was up going up the stairs when he saw Carlotta playing with her son.

"Sonora, have you seen Christine?"

"Ah yes… Little Daae. I saw her, running up to the roof, and Monsieur Mitchells running after her. She seemed so distraught, I hope she won't do anything drastic while she's up there." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, Erik was too worried to notice.

"The roof…." He muttered, running up the next flight of stairs, he reached the last set of stairs when he ran into Jacob.

"Erik…"

"Is she there?"

Jacob sighed. "Yes she is, she told me that she wanted to be alone."

Erik nodded and went to move around Jacob, but Jacob stopped him.

"Erik, you must understand that nothing is going on between us, there never had been."

"I know Jacob, I know, I also know that when Christine wants to be alone… she wants to be alone, so... Maybe I should wait for a few moments."

"I think that would be best."

Erik nodded and sat down on the step, he motioned for Jacob to sit with him. They talked for a half hour before Erik stood again.

"I think I should go talk to her now…" Erik said, looking up at the door that lead to the roof.

Jacob nodded and stood.

"I should be going too, I'll tell everyone where you two are alright?"

Erik nodded and turned, going up and out onto the roof.

He knew where to find her so he quickly climbed up to the base of Apollo where he found her, leaning against the angel, asleep. He smiled sadly at her and sat next to her, gently pulling her over to him so she leaned on him, wrapped in his cloak. He sat there, holding her until she woke up again a few minutes later.

She looked at Erik and couldn't help but start crying again, he held her close as she cried into his chest, he cooed to her softly, stroking her head lovingly until she finally stopped.

"Why us Erik? I mean… the opera wasn't THAT bad was it?"

"Of course not Angel, but everyone has a right to have an opinion, even if they choose to hurt another persons feelings to do it."

"They insulted us Erik, they insulted us, and Jacob and this Opera house! They even insulted our hopes for a baby… Who in their right mind would do that?"

"Just some people who are trying to make trouble, now other then a small argument and some tears…" he said as he wiped away Christine's stray tears. "No harm done."

Christine smiled at him.

"Thank you Erik, and I want you to know…when we do have a baby, it will be yours."

"Good to know, but I never doubted it in the first place."

"Plus, Being with Jacob is completely impossible."

"Why?"

"He …already has a sweetheart." She said smiling.

Erik looked at her.

"Really? When did you find this out?"

"When he was up here with me."

"Interesting, what's her name?"

" Christopher." She said, smiling.

Erik looked at her strangely. "But angel, that is a. …Oooohhhhhhh…."

Christine giggled and hugged him.

"So as you can see… impossible."

"Very."

Erik carefully stood, helping Christine up. They climbed down together and headed back down towards the office. They were met in there by Pierre, Meg, and Nadir.

"Ah, I see you've found her." Nadir said, smiling at them.

"Yes, Jacob helped."

"That's good, umm.. Erik. Could I be able to speak to Christine alone for a while?" Meg asked.

"You don't have to ask me Meg." Erik said smiling at her, Meg nodded and rushed over to Christine, taking her arm and leaving the room again.

* * *

Meg led Christine to her dressing room before she began talking.

"Chrissi… I wanted you to be the first person I told…" Meg started off, sitting next to Christine on the chaise.

"What Meg?"

Meg looked at her.

"Chrissi, I'm pregnant."

Christine stared at her.

"y-you are?"

"Yes. Pierre and I found out a few days ago… I didn't want to say anything until after opening night. I'm so sorry Chrissi."

Christine smiled at her.

"Meggy, what are you sorry for? You're having another baby! Joel is going to be so surprised! I bet he's going to love being a big brother."

Meg smiled and hugged Christine.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you were going to be upset!"

"Of course not! You're a wonderful mother Meggy."

"I know you will be too."

Christine smiled sadly at her friend.

"I don't think it's going to happen Meg. I mean, the Opera House has just opened its doors again, Erik is just getting comfortable with the outside world, and he showed his face to over 400 people last night! I don't think we'll have time for a baby."

Meg took Christine's hands.

"Come over next weekend, you can discuss this with Pierre then. Alright?"

"Alright Meg. Thank you."

"No problem Christine. I'll talk to you later." Meg said smiling as she left.

Christine waited a few minutes before she headed through the mirror down to her home. When she reached the house she glanced at the clock and decided to start cooking dinner.

* * *

Erik came home a while after Christine did, her wonderful cooking drifting through the air. He entered the kitchen and saw Christine at the far counter, her back to him. He quickly went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Dinner smells wonderful. But you, Smell even better." He whispered in her ear, she shivered and leaned against him. "Can I have _you_ for dinner?" he asked playfully as he began to kiss her ear, moving down to her neck and shoulder.

Christine fought back a moan as she tried to continue to make dinner, but Erik persisted, his hands began to wander over her body. Christine gasped and grabbed the counter as she felt Erik pressing against her.

"E-Erik… I-I can't let it burn."

Erik smiled and reached over to the stove, turning it off. He then cleared the spot in front of her, picking her up and setting her on the counter.

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

Erik moved in between her legs, pushing up her dress over her thighs as his hand began to roam.

Christine moaned and leaned back against the cupboard behind her. Erik growled and unbuttoned his trousers, quickly thrusting into her. Erik groaned loudly, and began moving slowly within her. Christine gasped and wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him to bring him deeper within her.

"Erik! Bed... please," she panted, moving with him.

He nodded and placed his arms around her, picking her up gently. He began to take her to their bedroom when Christine moved against him, he moaned and stumbled, landing on the wall just outside the kitchen. Christine held onto him tightly just as he held her.

"Oh god angel. I can't wait…" He moaned as he tried moving again, but only stumbling to the hallway wall where he pressed her against the wall, ravishing her neck as he started moving within her again. She arched her back against him as she cried out, gasping with each thrust.

Erik cried out and shuddered as he came, Christine screamed as she felt him come within her, bringing her own climax.

**XXXX

* * *

**

Erik nuzzled her neck as he carried her the rest of the way to their room, where they made love again that evening.

Later on they finally got around to eating their dinner and then relaxing together in the sitting room.

"Erik?"

"Yes darling?"

"After Meg and I left… did Pierre tell you the news?"

Erik held her tightly.

"Yes he did, I congratulated him and we talked about it… and you."

"I thought so, I'm happy for Meg. She's invited us over next weekend so we can talk to Pierre more about this."

"Alright. It's late darling, why don't we get some sleep?"

Christine nodded.

"Alright."

They both stood and headed off to bed.

* * *

**Yay.. Another chapter is done! I hope you liked it! And if anyone finds the quote I used in this chapter, you get a hug!**

_ERIK: from me?_

**No. I don't like you right now…**

_ERIK: what? Why not?_

**You two-timing me with Kearyn!** (Christine's Shadow, read her stuff!) 

_ERIK: . . . ._

_**See? You can't even deny it. Just…Just say your line and go away…**_

_ERIK: (sighs) someone save me from these hormonal women…._

**What was that!**

_ERIK: err.. I said _READ AND REVIEW_ or I'll send hormonal women out to get you!_

**That's what I thought…**

_ERIK: (holds up a sign) _'HELP ME'


	18. Appointments

**Be warned! This chapter is VERY funny... To me… lol and has some crude language. Muahahahaa… lol enjoy.

* * *

**

The following weekend Erik and Christine went to Pierre's office to discuss things further about the baby.

They sat in Pierre's office side by side once more, waiting for him to finish up with another patient. When he finally came in he greeted them both warmly.

"I'm sorry about the wait, Meg started her morning sickness the other day…"

"It's quite alright, we understand." Christine said kindly.

"Alright, now. Let's start shall we? I'm going to ask you some questions if you don't mind, you know the routine by now don't you?" Pierre said.

They both nodded.

"Alright, now, how long have you two been trying to have a baby?"

"Just over a year. In July." Christine said.

Pierre nodded and wrote it down in his notebook.

"Erik, have you been able to…err…_orgasm_…when having intercourse with Christine?" Pierre said, turning a shade of pink, and trying to hide it.

"…. Yes…" Erik said, the left half of his face turning a bright shade of red.

"Christine? Same question." Pierre said uneasily.

"Yes." She said.

"Good, alright, Erik? Have you ever been circumcised?"

"I…uhhh…" Erik turned an even darker shade of red, looking at Christine pleadingly.

"No he hasn't" she said, giggling.

"Alright, that may be your problem there, We should probably get that fixed…in a manner of speaking."

Erik's face then turned from a beet red to a sickly pale in a matter of seconds, Christine squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"We also may need a…sperm sample… for experimentation before and after the procedure."

They both nodded again.

"..And Christine, I also suggest to stop dancing, it can be harmful for your reproductive organs."

Christine nodded.

"…And Erik, yes, the circumcision is a priority. I will give you an appointment for…one week from now, the production should be over by then am I right?"

"Yes, It will be the off season then… We don't start again until March." Erik said.

"Good, because you will need at least a week off your feet and then another week before any…_other_ … activities."

They both blushed and nodded. Pierre sighed and reached into a bag, pulling out a small jar, handing it to Erik.

Erik stared at it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"It's for the…umm…sample."

Erik stared at him strangely until Christine leaned over and whispered something in his ear; he did a double take and looked at them both as if they were crazy.

"And how in the name of God am I supposed to do that?" Erik said.

"Erik, have you never…._ touch yourself…_ before?" Pierre asked.

"What? No! It's disgusting and degrading, as well as rather embarrassing if I do say so myself."

Pierre sighed and looked at Christine.

"Would you mind giving him a hand then?" Pierre said, he immediately regretted his words and turned bright red, throwing his head down onto his desk with an undignified '_thunk_'.

"..just go.." He said weakly, waving them out the door, not taking his head off the desk. Christine giggled as she ushered her perplexed husband out the door.

Pierre didn't look up as they left, he groaned in aggravation.

'_I'm getting too old for this shit…_'

* * *

Meg was upstairs in the apartment, making afternoon tea for everyone when Pierre came up. 

"Hello darling," Pierre said smiling at her as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly.

"Hello Pierre" She said, smiling back at him. "Where are Erik and Christine?"

Pierre stared at her, "You mean their not here? They left my office an hour ago!"

"What? Why?" Meg said frantically.

"They were going to get a – oh…"

"What? Pierre!"

Before Pierre could answer, Erik and Christine walked in the door, Christine was flushed and giggling, while Erik was calm and smiling smugly. Pierre looked at them both.

"Alright. One… Ew. Two, I asked for a _SAMPLE_ not a bloody jar full!"

Erik just smiled and wrapped his arms around Christine, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm not saying anything." He smiled.

"Good! I don't want to know!" Pierre said.

There was a soft sound of footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Uncie Ewik!"

Erik smiled and picked up the owner of the voice.

"Hello Joel! How are you?"

The blue eyed, tawny haired 2 year old smiled brightly at Erik, hugging him tightly.

"Good. Toy?"

Erik smiled.

"No, not this time, next time I promise."

"M'kay!"

Erik smiled at the young boy and set him down on the ground, he immediately ran to Christine.

"Aun Cissy!" _(pronounced : On Kissy (smirks) )_

Christine smiled at the little boy, kneeling down to his level.

"Hello Joel! How's my big boy today?"

"Good. Toy?" he asked, making Christine laughed and hugged him.

"No, Not today."

"M'kay." He said, giving Christine a big sloppy kiss and running out of the room.

Christine watched as he ran into the living room, immediately afterwards two cats ran out of the living room and into the kitchen, Joel then followed them in, laughing and chasing after them. Pierre smiled and picked up the small boy as he ran past, placing him on his shoulder.

"Come on little man, Let's go play in your room."

"Kay papa!" He giggled at his father.

Pierre smiled and left the room with his laughing son over his shoulder. Christine watched them, she leaned against Erik and smiled, he smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back, nuzzling against his uncovered cheek.

* * *

**All right folks, I have some sad news… I'm afraid, that in the last chapter reviews, one of the reviewers who shall not be named **(cough**COURTNEY**cough)** has…**

_Kidnapped_ **Erik…**

**(Chokes back a sob)**

**So there will be no more hugs or kisses until he is returned to me. GIVE ME YOUR DEMANDS DAMMIT! I miss my Erik… so...just…review… thank you.**

**(Looks over at a pile of empty crisper bags)**

**o.O …Excuse me…**

**(Runs away crying, running into a glass elevator and going unconscious)**

**x.X (is unconscious)**

**Christine:** o.O … I think you better review…. Might make her wake up.


	19. Awakenings

**Thank you all for your support in my hard time, Erik was returned to me unharmed… _physically…_**

_E: (trembling in a corner hugging his knees rocking back and forth) not again…not again… not again… I DON'T WANT TO WATCH MEMOIRS OF A GEISHA AGAIN!_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

… **O.O**

**Its short! But enjoy it anyway!

* * *

**

Two weeks later, Christine sat in the living room of Meg and Pierre's apartment above the hospital, waiting.

"How long does this procedure last?" Christine asked Meg, she shrugged.

"Around an hour I believe, we won't be waiting much longer now. Pierre has done this many times."

Christine smiled, "That's good, I don't want him cutting off more then he's supposed to…"

They both giggled.

"So Meg, How have you been?"

"Fine, Morning sickness is a bother though. I still don't know why they call it morning sickness, it usually never happens in the morning."

Christine nodded.

"I hope I don't get it very often, it sounds horrible."

"It's not really that bad, it stops after about three months."

"Good."

Meg and Christine talked until Pierre came in a half hour later.

"Erik is going to be fine, he's just tired right now, I suggest that he remains..._inactive.._. for about a week, maybe a bit more if possible."

Christine nodded.

"Can I see him?"

Pierre nodded.

"Room 118, he's still unconscious though, but he will wake in a half hour or so."

Christine nodded again and stood, going down to the main floor and straight down to the other side of the building to the private rooms where she found Erik sound asleep, his mask askew on his face. She smiled and pulled a chair over next to him and sat down, she fixed his mask and took his hand in hers, she lay her head down on the bed and shut her eyes, stroking his hand with her thumb, she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

She awoke an hour later to fingers curling themselves around in her hair. She looked up and smiled at the green eyes staring back at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

He looked at her.

"Truthfully?"

"Of course."

"I have NEVER been in so much pain in my life. I-It feels like it's on fire, I don't think I can move…" he said, Christine could hear the strain in his voice, she frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"I never should have asked this from you…"

"Christine, Don't think that, please…"

"I'm sorry Erik, but I never wanted this! I can't bear seeing you in pain! It breaks my heart…" she said, trembling, she took his hand and kissed it softly. "We shouldn't have resorted to this for a baby."

"Christine, this is _worth_ it. I've missed your beautiful smile, before we started trying to have this baby I rarely ever saw it and when I did, you were playing with Joel, and now I get to see it everyday, I don't want it to go away."

Christine smiled sadly at him.

"I know Erik. We'll see, you get to go home tomorrow, so that's a good thing."

Erik groaned in frustration.

"I hope so too… The bumps are going to be hell…."

* * *

**Told you so!**

**REVIEW!**


	20. The Ride Home

**WARNING! Its short! Again… I think the next one will be bigger.

* * *

**

Erik and Christine left the hospital the next day for the Maison d'Anges, Christine found it very amusing watching Erik wince with every bump on the way.

"It's not funny," he grumbled

"It's a little funny…" She smiled at him.

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is." She cooed at him

Erik pouted, which made Christine pout back playfully at him.

"It's a little funny."

Erik grunted at her, glancing down at the floor, Christine looked out through the window and realized where they were.

"Three… two… one…" She mumbled.

The carriage jerked as it hit a large bump in the road, sending both Erik and Christine out of their seats. Erik groaned loudly as he fell back onto his seat, Christine bounced off her seat and landed on the floor of the carriage, giggling.

"Are you alright Angel?"

Christine nodded, continuing to giggle as she climbed back up onto her seat when the carriage suddenly stopped again, throwing Erik onto the floor on top of Christine.

"We're here!" Jules called out from the driver's seat of the carriage.

Erik groaned, trying to get up.

"How's your lower region?" Christine asked, her voice muffled because he was still lying on her.

"In pain!" he grumbled.

"Good to know, It would also be good if I could breathe!" she mumbled underneath him.

Erik looked down at her and tried to get off of her, only ending up in pain as he moved too fast to get up.

"Welcome Home!" Jules said from the outside of the carriage as he opened that door, he paled and stared wide-eyed into the carriage at Erik and Christine at the position they were in on the floor.

"It's _not_ what you think Jules… just… watch the bumps next time." Erik said as he carefully got up and out of the carriage, holding his hand out to Christine as she got out.

Jules realized what must have happened and shook his head, smiling.

"My apologies Erik. I'll be more careful next time."

Erik nodded and gave Jules an envelope.

"I think this should be sufficient for your monthly payment…" He said.

Jules smiled and took the envelope, bowing to Erik.

"With the _surprise bonus_? Like every month?"

"Of course!"

"What's the occasion this month?"

Erik wrapped his arm around Christine's waist and smiled at her.

"To the success of my opera, and the new found hope of bringing a child into our life."

* * *

**Muahahahaa… its short.**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Relaxing at Home

Christine kept Erik in bed for days after they arrived back at the Maison d'Anges, Erik never complained though, he just wanted to be perfectly _still_ for the next week, but after about a day in bed the boredom got to him and he began complaining until she finally gave him some paper and ink. When she did let him out she wouldn't let him stand for over five minutes.

"Christine! Your being ridiculous."

"No I'm not, now stop complaining or I'm sending you back to bed." She said strictly.

Erik's eyes widened at this.

"Fine." he mumbled.

"That's what I thought, now have fun." she smiled, kissing him softly before going out of the music room.

"Finally something I can enjoy doing…" he sighed, running his hands over the keys of the piano as he began to play.

Christine stood outside the door for a moment, listening to him play before she turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

She returned hours later, and she could tell by how he was playing that he was composing. She gently knocked on the door and went in. Erik scribbled something down and looked back at her and smiled, she smiled back and sat down next to him. 

"Feel like taking a break?" she asked him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about coming out and having dinner with me?" she smiled.

He looked at her strangely.

"Dinner?"

She nodded, he sighed.

"Oh Angel, I'm so sorry. I meant to come out earlier, but I got so into it-…"

"It's alright Erik! I don't mind." Christine smiled.

"Are you sure? I know Ayesha isn't that much company…"

"Not really... She _still_ doesn't like me…"

"Yes she does."

"Only when you're around."

He looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and showed him her arm, which had a few fresh scratches on them, Christine watched as Erik's face instantly went dark, staring at the scratches; he stood and walked out of the room. Christine sighed and went into the living room where she sat on the couch.

'_Three… two… one..._' she thought in her head, instantly there was a loud yowl from upstairs and scratching of claws on the floor, running through the halls, quickly followed by loud footsteps from Erik.

"_YOU DAMNED CAT! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCRATCH CHRISTINE?_"

Ayesha ran down the stairs, Christine could see the stairs from where she sat, the flying fur ball skittered through the front hall and towards the kitchen, Erik quickly followed, cursing and yelling, waving a fire poker around in his hand.

Christine heard more yowling in the kitchen, as plates and pans went crashing to the ground, She was glad that she had cleaned up dinner and had it waiting on the table before she went to go fetch Erik, which she was going to do after she scolded Ayesha for leaving a hairball in her shoes, which got her the scratches on her arm in the first place.

"_AYESHA! STO-HEY! QUIT IT! IM SUPPOSED TO BE ANGRY WITH YOU! Nooo don't…aww... I can't stay mad at you…that was still wrong though."_

Christine smirked and stood; going to the kitchen and of course, right in the middle of a bunch of broken plates, sat Erik, scratching the cat's stomach. She leaned against the door.

"You can never hold a grudge can you?" Christine asked

Erik looked at her and smiled.

"Not with my baby…" he cooed at the cat.

"What? I'm not your baby anymore?" She pouted.

Erik smiled and stood, going over to her and hugging her.

"You'll always be my baby."

"Don't you forget that."

"I won't."

"Good, now let's eat before it gets cold."

* * *

Later that night Erik and Christine sat in the sitting room in front of the fire. Christine lying next to him with her head in his lap while Erik gently played with her hair. Christine squirmed as he began to gently run his fingers across her neck and shoulder. 

"Eriiik... Stoop." She whined, smiling at him.

He smirked and moved down her back and to her stomach where he began to tickle her, she squealed and giggled, writhing underneath his hands.

"E-Erik! Please!" She laughed.

"Please what?" He asked, smiling at her.

"S-Stop!" she shrieked.

He immediately stopped. Christine laughed and sat up, catching her breath.

"What was that for?" she asked.

He shrugged and smiled.

"I felt like hearing you laugh…"

Christine smiled.

"You could have just asked."

"Well then it wouldn't be real."

Christine looked at him.

"Would I ever…. ever…ever… _fake_ anything…with _you_?" she said smugly, leaning over and kissing his chin, removing his mask before capturing his lips.

"I hope not." He growled, capturing her lips again before picking her up and carrying her out of the room and up the stairs.

"Erik? You know we can't…"

"Why not?"

"It hasn't been a week yet!"

As if on queue they heard the clock chime midnight.

"Now it has." he muttered, kissing her neck. "Plus, the stitches fell out the other day."

"That's good to know but maybe we should wait.." she said, kissing him back.

"By your response of kissing me I think that you think otherwise…"

"Mmmhmm…be quite and kiss me."

Erik smiled and laid her down on their bed.

"Yes, Madame…"

Erik smiled and covered her body with his, kissing her fiercely as they began to run they're hands over each other in a loving, passionate embrace.

* * *

**I hope you liked these chapters! Happy Easter! I wont be updating for a while I have a mid term soon soooo REVIEW!**


	22. Finding Out again

Erik and Christine sat in Pierre's Office once more after having Erik's final Evaluation. They had been waiting in Pierre's office for only a few minutes but the silence was already annoying Erik. Christine reached over and took his hand; He looked over and smiled at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her hand just as Pierre came in with a grave expression on his face.

"Pierre? Are you alright?"

Pierre sat at his desk.

"Yes, fine… I lost another patient… that's all."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes, well it was bound to happen anyway."

They nodded.

"I trust everything is well with you two?" Pierre asked.

They nodded again.

"Anyways, I have your results Erik from your evaluation." Pierre looked at them, "I'm afraid it doesn't look too good…"

Erik stared at him.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Pierre sighed.

"I was hoping that it was just because you weren't circumcised with the first sample, but the newest one…"

"What? Tell us!" Erik said, panicking.

"Erik, you're infertile."

* * *

The silence in the room was so deafening that it hurt. Erik and Christine both sat there in shock, until Pierre finally broke it.

"I don't understand how it is possible, you're a healthy man now, your blood pressure is normal, every test we took came back as normal, except your sperm sample."

"It's because if my deformity…" Erik spoke quietly, "Isn't it?"

Pierre nodded.

"It's the only explanation we have…'

Erik nodded, fighting back tears; he looked at Christine, who had a blank expression on her face.

"Christine?"'

Christine didn't respond. Erik looked at Pierre.

"I'm so sorry Erik, there's nothing else I can do."

He nodded and stood, taking Christine's hand and leading her out the door.

"Erik."

He looked back at Pierre.

"You two can always adopt."

Erik looked at Christine, then back at Pierre and shook his head.

"I don't think that was ever an option for her… our baby... or nothing. I guess it's going to be nothing."

Pierre nodded.

"Just talk to her about it, she may come around."

Erik nodded and left.

Pierre sighed and left a few minutes after them, He watched them get into they're carriage before he went up to the apartment, he looked around and went down the hall to the end where his and Meg's bedroom resided. He had told her the results a few hours before Erik and Christine arrived.

He took off his shoes and crawled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her closer to him, he rested his hands on the slight bump of her stomach, he buried his face in her hair and cried. Meg lifted his hands and kissed them, as her own tears streaked her cheeks.

* * *

The carriage ride home was a silent one; Erik sat on one side, while Christine sat on the other, Her blank expression starting to show her sadness and grief within her eyes. Erik knew it wouldn't take long for her to finally let her emotions out.

Erik thought about what he had just found out, _Infertile_. He couldn't help but feel empty now; He actually didn't feel like a man anymore, unable to do a simple thing like reproducing. He looked at Christine, wondering how she felt, and what would come from this.

They reached the Maison d'Anges; Erik got out and helped Christine out. He wrapped his arms around her. He felt her begin to tremble as they walked towards the house, so he turned her around and started walking to the gardens, where the last of the flowers began to fade away.

It finally came to where Christine could not walk anymore, falling to her knees in front of the gazebo and let out a loud wail, sobbing as she hugged herself, rocking back and forth. Erik kneeled down beside her and held her, rocking with her as they both cried.

They didn't know how long they had been out there, nor did it matter. Christine finally stopped crying and stood, wiping her eyes.

"Angel, are you alright?"

"No, I'm really not…"

"Tell me what to do darling, please. I'll do anything in my power to make you happy."

Christine ran her hands through her hair, fighting back more sobs.

"I'm sorry Erik, I really am. I-I need to be alone."

Erik nodded.

"Do whatever you need to Angel."

Christine smiled sadly at him and nodded, going into the house.

* * *

Erik stayed outside, going into the gazebo and watching the final minutes of the setting sun, when the stars finally came out Erik heard the whiny of a horse from the stables, the hooves of the horse galloping away through the gravel of the driveway.

Erik ran out to the driveway in time to see a black horse speeding away through the front gate, along with a rider in white…

"CHRISTINE!" He cried out to the rider, but she was already too far away to hear him.

He went into the house and up to their bedroom where he found a few of her dresses were missing, and a note on his pillow;

_Erik,_

_I love you, Thank you for understanding._

_Christine._

Erik reread the note over and over, what did he understand?

"I need to be alone…" 

He cursed at himself; he knew he should have gone inside with her!

He knew she wouldn't go back to the Opera House, or back to Meg and Pierre's, those would be the first places he would look. He thought of her safety and his mind wandered to the night those men tried to kidnap her. He quickly went to her jewelry box and opened it, then opening a secret compartment in the bottom. He sighed when he found the dagger that Nadir gave her was missing.

_'At least she's safe.'_ He thought.

* * *

Throughout the years, Erik and Christine talked about the night she took a life, She told him that she would wake up from nightmares where she had his blood on her hands, and when she woke up it was still there.

Erik helped her through that rough time and decided to teach her once more, not to sing, but how to defend herself. She grew very well to fighting with a dagger but Erik was most proudest when she blossomed when taught how to use the Punjab.

Erik sat on the bed and decided that he didn't know what to do. He lay down and curled up, he gently took Christine's pillow and hugged it, taking in her scent.

He looked up as Ayesha and the now full grown kittens jumped up onto the bed, the kittens taking up a spot at the foot of the bed, while Ayesha went over to Erik and curled up against his chest.

He sighed as he felt her purr against him.

"At least I know your still here for me."

Ayesha looked at him and stretched, lying out flat against him, laying her head against Christine's pillow and looking at him.

"I know what you're trying to do, but your not going to be her."

Ayesha looked at him and rolled over so that she faced him on her back, she licked his chin softly.

"… You'll do for now…"

* * *

**don't hurt me… REVIEW!**


	23. Return to Me

I'm sorry about what happened! Everything will be fine! Trust me! ….….

**ERIK:** _yeah last time you did that Christine was raped._

YOUR NOT HELPING! (Throws the DVD box of _Memoirs_ at Erik)

**ERIK:** _(screams and runs away)_

Hehehehehehe….

* * *

Erik left the Maison d'Anges the next morning, packing up the cats (although they weren't very happy about it) and returned to the Opera House. He hoped that Christine might have been waiting for him there, he was wrong.

The Opera House was quiet since it was the off season, but inside the Manager's Office it was quite busy.

"Nadir, we can't perform Don Juan again, no one would see it! They'll all be afraid that I'll drop another chandelier on them!"

"Oh Erik, It's just an Opera."

Erik shook his head.

"I can't."

"Oh Alright."

"Good, So, this season we will be playing Il Muto, Hannibal, and Romeo and Juliet."

Nadir nodded.

"I'll go through this with Lady Claire."

"Alright, and I'll tell Christine…. when she comes back…"

Nadir looked at him.

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

Erik sighed.

"I don't know! She's been gone for almost a week now! She ran off after…_you know_."

Nadir nodded again.

"She left me a note, not a goodbye or anything, but I know she's safe, I know it."

"You shouldn't be here Erik, leave this to me for the rest of the day. Go home and rest, you look tired."

Erik sighed and nodded, It was true. He hadn't slept since the night Christine left. His eyes red from crying, he just looked, human.

* * *

Erik went down to the lair and instantly began to play on the organ. He played until his hands were raw and on the verge of bleeding, hours upon hours of playing, day turned to night, and turned back to day again, by mid afternoon, Erik was ready to collapse.

The only reason he stopped playing was because he heard someone enter the lair. He looked up and his eyes widened. There stood Christine, looking just as flustered as he was. He stood and went over to her, she sobbed and reached out for him, hugging him tightly when they finally reached each other.

"Oh Erik! I'm so sorry! I never should have done this to you!" she sobbed. All Erik could do was hold her. He looked at her and placed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Where have you been?"

Christine smiled sadly at him.

"Perros."

Erik nodded, understanding. He hugged her again and kissed her deeply.

"I'm so sorry Erik, I was so selfish. I didn't think of your feelings with this. I'm a horrid wife, and you have every right to hate me."

He smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"I may have the right, but I lack the capacity to do so."

Christine smiled and kissed him back. Erik wrapped his arm around her waist and took her to bed, where they just held each other all night as they slept the most peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Please don't still hate me! lol Im going to bed now... Don't bug me until the weekend. Lol.**

REVIEW! Again! Lol twice in one night! Im on a role! Don't expect it too often. :P

and if your reading this one after chapter 22... **REVIEW FOR THAT ONE TOO!** I like reviews! **GIMME MORE!** lmfao


	24. Looking Up

**(dances around singing)** **_Smut! Smut! oh ya gotta love smut! Smut! Smut! Oooohh….ya gotta love smut!

* * *

_**

A few weeks later Christine awoke one morning as Erik got up, she silently watched him grab his kimono. She rolled over into his spot and gently took his hand.

"Erik, come back to bed. Please?"

Erik smiled and sat down on the bed, Christine smiled and pulled him down next to her, he chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him, sighing happily.

"You're in a good mood today." He said.

"Today feels like a good day."

"As it should be... but I need to get up."

Christine whined and hugged him tighter.

"No you don't"

"Yes, I do"

"Mmm… No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine!"

Erik got up, bringing Christine with him, she laughed and held on tightly as he walked down the hall, wrapping her arms around his neck. He set her down on the couch and went over to the phonograph and turned it on, it began playing a waltz.

* * *

Erik smiled and took Christine's hand and pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her waist. Christine smiled at him and paced her hand on his shoulder, taking his free hand with hers.

"When was the last time we danced?" Christine asked.

"Five weeks and three days at seven tonight." Erik replied.

Christine laughed and rested her head against his chest as they danced through the living room.

"Be careful Erik, you don't want us falling into the la-AAAHH!" She cried out as they both misjudged where they were, falling over a small ledge and into the lake.

Christine emerged first, then Erik.

"…Lake."

Erik sighed and shook off his kimono, throwing it on shore, he then went over to Christine and took off her housecoat, doing the same.

"Don't want you sinking now do we?"

Christine smiled and shook her head, swimming out into the lake.

"Well. I was planning on bathing today anyways. So why not do it in here?"

"True, it's warm, peaceful... And we're alone." Erik smiled.

Christine laughed and began to swim away from him, he quickly caught up with her.

"Why is it so warm anyways?" Christine asked.

"Well…" Erik said, floating by. "The lake is fed through various streams and hot springs, but I like to think its magic."

Christine smiled.

"I like that idea too." She said, before getting a playful smirk on her face.

Erik looked at her.

"Why do I not like th-AH!" he cried as Christine pushed him under, swimming away quickly.

She shrieked as a hand grabbed her ankle, pulling her back into Erik's arms.

"Never underestimate the swimming abilities of someone who has lived down here for over 20 years." He said, splashing her.

She coughed and spluttered and stared at him as he gave her an innocent grin, She smirked and splashed him back. Which resulted in a water fight, it lasted until they both hit the closed portcullis, laughing.

Christine and Erik both sighed, smiling as they looked at each other. Christine kissed Erik lightly, hugging him tightly. Erik let out a shaky breath as she began kissing his neck lovingly.

* * *

**XXXXX**

He kissed her back as he pressed her against the portcullis, wrapping his arms around her, she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Darling, we don't have to do this anymore…"

Christine sighed.

"I know, but I want to…"

Erik looked at her and smiled, nodded, kissing her deeply, running his hands down her waist, pulling her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Erik kissed her chest as he moved into her, making her gasp, digging her nails into his back.

Erik was thankful that he could touch the bottom of the lake at that moment, or else he wouldn't have been able to move within her, he hid his face in the nape of her neck, breathing heavily.

Christine moaned as she felt the pressure building inside her, she grabbed the grate of the portcullis as Erik wrapped his arm around her hips and brought her closer to him as he began to thrust harder, feeling his edge too. They both came together with loud cries of pleasure.

**XXXXX**

* * *

Christine and Erik held each other for a moment, breathing heavily before looking at each other again. Erik smiled and kissed her.

"Happy Anniversary angel." He said

"Happy Anniversary mon amour." She smiled sadly.

Erik smiled back at her and kissed away a tear that fell down her cheek.

"I wish I could give you what you want most, but maybe a child isn't what God had planned for us."

She nodded.

"I'm sorry Christine."

She shook her head.

"It's not your fault Erik, it never was, and it never will be." She said.

She turned and swam back to shore, Erik quickly followed. He put on his semi-dry kimono again and went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, drying himself off. He then went to the Music room and began to play on the organ the bittersweet tune that he wrote for Christine on their wedding day, showing more irony now that they have found out the truth within him.

He quickly broke down in tears. He hated seeing Christine so unhappy, his heart broke every single time he saw tears in her beautiful brown eyes. He hated how he couldn't give her such a simple thing like a child, but what he hated most was how they had just given up like that. Of course, they had been trying for over a year, but so much had happened in that year, they wouldn't have time for a child.

Erik jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Christine, looking as beautiful as ever. She sat next to him on the bench, wiping away his tears on his mask less face.

"We don't need a baby Erik, we have each other, and that's all that matters." She said to him.

Erik nodded sadly; Christine wrapped her arms around him, letting him rest his head on her shoulder, letting him cry.

"I wanted to make you happy again Angel. I can't even do that."

Christine smiled and looked at him.

"I know, but at least you tried, and because of that makes me happy, and we both failed, not just you, both of us, and it doesn't change the way I love you. Which is more then you'll ever know."

"I love you too Christine."

She kissed him lovingly, stroking his unmasked cheek.

"It's all in the past now, but today, we celebrate our marriage four years ago, and I haven't regretted it once."

"Neither have I."

"Good, now I am going to visit Meg and pick up some fabric for the Head Costume Designer, Rachelle. Then I'll come home and we'll have dinner. How does that sound?"

"Perfect."

She smiled and kissed him again before she left. Erik smiled and couldn't help but think that things were starting to look up for them again.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	25. The End?

Hey guys! I would have updated last night, but as most of you know, It wasn't working. So I hope you like it and **REVIEW**.

* * *

Unfortunately for Erik, he was wrong. Rehearsals began again for the first performance that began in March and as the days grew closer and closer rehearsals and meetings began to get longer and longer, until the only time Erik and Christine saw each other was when one of them either were coming to bed, or leaving.

Weeks went by and during the time they actually got to glimpse at each other during the daytime, Erik began to notice Christine getting sickly pale again.

One night when Erik was returning home late, he quietly moved through the dimly lit house and smiled as a pair of bright blue eyes greeted him. He knelt down and picked up the pet-deprived cat and scratched behind her ears, making her purr.

"Miss me?" he laughed as she rolled around in his arms.

Suddenly her ears perked up and she began struggling in Erik's arms until he finally let her go, she ran into the hall and down to Erik and Christine's bedroom, where the door was shut.

Erik stared at the cat, but quickly looked at the door as he heard whimpering from inside, he quickly went in and found Christine, fast asleep, thrashing around in the bed. Erik looked at her sadly and went to her side, gently shaking her.

"Christine, wake up darling."

Christine's eyes snapped open as she jumped up, shrieking. Erik managed to get a hold of her, pulling her to him and holding her, cooing to her.

"It's alright, your safe."

She sobbed into his shoulder, shaking fiercely.

"It's alright Christine, I'm here…"

"Oh god…" she sniffled.

"It's alright Angel. Do you want to talk about it?"

Christine nodded.

"I saw.. You… alone. You looked so sad and miserable. Then I saw…a box, and then it turned into a coffin, and the lid opened, and… and I was inside!" she sobbed.

Erik hugged her.

"It's alright, it was just a dream."

"I don't know Erik, I'm going to die. I know it."

"Don't be silly love, you're not going to die, trust me."

Christine sighed and nodded.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I guess things have been so hectic lately I haven't gotten much sleep."

Erik looked at her.

"Well, why don't you take the day off tomorrow, relax. You deserve it."

Christine stared at him.

"Erik, you _know_ I can't, I have rehearsals."

"I think you can forgo them just for one day."

"I'm _fine_ Erik."

"No your not Christine, your taking the day off." He said strictly.

Christine looked at him; she knew she wasn't going to win this. She sighed and muttered her agreement and rolled over, going back to sleep.

Erik sighed, running a hand through his hair. He then changed and lay beside her, sleep consuming him quickly.

* * *

Erik awoke late the next morning; Christine wasn't lying next to him. He quickly got up and got dressed, taking a quick look through the house for Christine, she wasn't there. He swiftly went up through the tunnel up to her dressing room and out onto the stage, where he saw Christine sitting to one side with Meg; going over her lines.

He went over to them and looked at Meg.

"Meg, I would like to speak to my wife for a moment, would you excuse us?"

Meg nodded. "It's alright, I was meeting Pierre for brunch anyways."

She then quickly left, leaving Christine alone on the stage with Erik. Erik sat in her seat and looked at Christine.

"I only asked for one…_simple_ thing. Just to take the day off. Nothing more, and you disobey me."

"I'm not over exerting myself Erik. I'm fine."

"I'm only trying to look after your well-being Christine."

"Erik, your worrying about nothing."

"I'm worrying about _you! _Since you found out we can't have a baby you've set your mind to working, you can't hide in it forever. I can see that your are unhappy, you've stopped taking care of yourself, I can see that you're getting weaker again."

Christine couldn't look at him, staying silent. Erik stood and ran a hand through his hair, he let out a shaky sigh as a tear fell down his one uncovered cheek.

"I can tell you're unhappy Christine…and if your so unhappy. Then maybe I should just leave."

Christine looked up at him.

"Leave? Leave where?"

"I meant leave _you_. Your obviously unhappy with the life I've tried to give you, so I think maybe I should leave, get a…. a.. Divorce..." he choked.

Christine paled, staring at him.

"W-What? You can't _leave. _It's not fair!"

Erik looked at her.

"Don't give me that Christine, You don't know what fair is. What I'm offering you right now is very good, I'll give you everything, anything you want, I want you to be happy again Angel, and maybe if I get out of your life, you can."

Christine grew angry with Erik, standing and walking over to him.

"AND WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU THINK THAT I WOULD EVEN AGREE TO THIS RIDICULOUS IDEA?"

Erik's eyes widened at her anger, he had never seen Christine like this before. Her eyes were on fire, as if burning through his soul.

" JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK THAT LEAVING ME WOULD MAKE ME HAPPIER DOESN'T MEAN IT WOULD! YOU MIGHT AS WELL CUT OUT MY HEART AND TAKE IT WITH YOU…" she screamed at him, she sobbed loudly and turned away from him, grabbing the back of a chair.

Erik swallowed the lump of guilt in his throat and moved towards her.

"Christine…"

She weakly tried to move away from him, he turned her around and looked at her. He saw that she had a light sheen of sweat beading on her forehead, she stepped away from him, putting her hand to her head, rubbing her temples as she took little gasps for breath.

Erik looked at her.

"Christine?"

She swooned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, collapsing in front of Erik. He quickly kneeled down and brought her head into his lap. He quickly called for help a stagehand came in.

"Quick, find Madame Giry or Madame LaVerte. I need a doctor here. NOW."

The stagehand nodded and quickly ran out of the auditorium. Erik looked down at Christine, breathing shallowly and still unconscious.

"Please be alright Angel, please."

"What's going on in here?" a voice said from behind him.

Erik turned and found Annette, walking hastily towards him.

"She passed out, Stress."

"Oh dear, maybe we should take her home."

"Not until Pierre gets here."

"He's across the street in the café with Meg, I sent the stagehand over there to fetch them."

"What happened?" Annette asked quietly.

Erik sighed.

"Ever since we found out about... my…_problem_. Christine and I began growing apart, though we never really realized it, So I thought it might help us both if we just ended it."

"Your marriage?"

Erik nodded sadly, stroking Christine's hair lovingly.

"Oh Erik, How could you be so _stupid!_"

Erik looked up at her.

"What?"

"Erik, the _last_ thing Christine needs at a time like this is the _one thing_ that has kept her sane all of these years to abandon her so suddenly with no warning, and I can tell by the way your holding her is that it's the exact same for you."

He stared at her for a moment, and then back at Christine, he stared at her for what seemed the longest time before he began to cry, bringing her form closer to him, hugging her.

"You're right. How could I be so stupid? God, she's going to hate me now."

"Probably."

Erik glared at her.

"You're _not_ helping!"

"I know."

They both quickly turned as Pierre and Meg came in.

"What happened?" Pierre asked, quickly going to Christine's side.

"She passed out, stress I think."

Pierre nodded.

"I don't have any equipment with me. I may have some things in Meg's dorm room."

Erik nodded.

"Go, quickly."

"Take her home, I'll be down there soon." He said quickly as he left.

* * *

When Pierre returned, he sent the worrying Erik out of the room. Meg tried to clam Erik down by making him tea while he played woefully on the organ, his mask lay beside him on the organ bench.

Meg came out with the tea, with tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright Meg?"

She smiled.

"I'm fine, I've been very hormonal lately."

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know what that's like Meg…"

Meg frowned and handed him the tea.

"I'm sorry Erik."

"Why? It's not your fault that I cannot fulfill my duty as a husband to produce children, nor is it your fault that made me decide to try and leave her in the first place."

"No, it's not, I was sorry that you have to bear this burden of watching Pierre and I have children while you can't. I mean look at me! I'm four months along with our second child and everyday I see Christine and yourself move farther and farther away from each other." Meg said, her voice getting higher and higher until she burst into tears.

Erik sighed and hugged her.

"It's alright Meg."

She nodded.

"I know that I will never have children Meg, that's why I wanted to leave, Christine still has that chance. I don't want to ruin her life."

"To be honest Erik. You are the best thing that has ever happened to her, and knowing her, she would die without you."

He nodded.

"So would I. Thank you Meg."

Meg smiled.

"Not a problem Erik."

Pierre came out a few minutes later, an emotionless look upon his face. Erik looked up at him.

"Erik, we need to talk."

Erik's heart plummeted, fearing the worst.

"Is she-?"

"No."

Erik sighed.

"Then what's wrong?"

Pierre looked at Erik.

"I can't really understand how this happened…"

"How what happened? Tell me Pierre! What is wrong with my wife!" Erik growled.

Pierre looked at him.

"Well, she's suffering from fatigue, stress, and I think sometime within the next few weeks she'll start getting nauseous and vomiting."

Pierre smiled at Erik.

"Why the hell are you smiling?"

"Erik, Christine is pregnant."

Erik's eyes widened, he turned pale and crumpled to the ground with a dull _'thud'_

Pierre looked at the unconscious man.

"…Shit."

* * *

**HAHAHAHA PLOT TURNER! LOVE ME AND REVIEW!**


	26. A New Beginning

Erik pressed the cold cloth to his head as he lay on the couch, groaning at his throbbing head.

"I thought you would be happy." Pierre smirked.

"How can I Pierre? I'm barren and my wife is pregnant! She's having an affair, I know it."

Pierre looked at him.

"your wife just passed out and made a huge fuss over the idea of you leaving her, I don't think so. If she _was_ having an affair, she would have agreed with you."

Erik thought about it and nodded.

"Can I see her?"

Pierre nodded, "Yes, I'm done, she'll be waking soon anyways."

Erik nodded.

"Come over to the hospital later tonight, we can evaluate both of you."

Erik nodded again and left, heading toward the bedroom. He went in and sat down next to her, just as he sat down she began to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You see what I have to do to bring you back to me?" she smiled.

Erik sighed.

"I think this time you've gone too far."

Christine sighed, sitting up.

"Did Pierre find out what happened?"

Erik nodded, Christine looked at him.

"Well?"

"He says that you're… you're…"

"What Erik?"

"…Pregnant."

Christine's eyes widened, a shaky hand going to her mouth as she began to smile.

"Really?"

Erik nodded; she began to giggle, smiling brightly.

"Oh Erik! That's wonderful!" She exclaimed, hugging him, she looked at him when he didn't hug back. "What's wrong?"

Erik looked at her sadly; the smile on her face fell as she realized what he was thinking.

"Oh Erik, no... I could never do that to you, if I am pregnant. Then it is yours. Never doubt that."

Erik sighed.

"Thank god. I was so scared."

Christine hugged him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, and I love _our_ baby."

Christine smiled.

"Our baby…."

Erik sat on the bed and held Christine as they both cried together, It was finally going to happen, they were going to have a baby.

* * *

Later that night Erik and Christine went to the LaVerte hospital and both had examinations. They sat in Pierre's office once more waiting for the results. Pierre came in quickly since the night was quiet.

He went to his desk and sat down.

"Well, I don't know how you did it Erik, but your sample came back positive, you're fertile."

"But how? You did the tests twice, they both came back negative."

"Actually, I didn't do those tests, my students did."

"Your students?" Christine asked.

"Yes, my medical students, they come here to train for a few months before they head back to school, your friend Katherine is one of them, the girl from the De Chagny mansion? She's a very good student, but anyways, they did the tests and I guess they were mixed up with some of the other samples we had. I did this sample myself to make sure."

Erik and Christine nodded.

"What about Christine?"

Pierre nodded.

"Ah yes, Christine, your tests too came back positive. So finally, I get to say… Congratulations, your going to be parents." He said smiling.

Christine let out a loud squeal, hugging Erik tightly. He hugged her back and smiled.

"Your just at ten weeks. Your baby should be due in August." Pierre said.

Erik and Christine thought about it, then at the same time they said.

"The lake…"

"Our Anniversary…"

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Pierre smiled.

"Now I have to mention that we don't know if this pregnancy is a fluke, meaning that this could probably be something that happens once, so I suggest staying healthy, no more dancing, sleeping regularly and avoid traveling for long distances."

Christine nodded.

"I seriously doubt that you would have a miscarriage, but just take precaution. Also avoid wearing corsets and smoky areas and drinking alcohol."

Christine nodded again.

"Don't worry Pierre, I would never want to hurt our child."

"That's good to hear, now Meg is waiting for us upstairs with dinner, shall we head up?"

They both nodded and stood, following Pierre out of the office.

* * *

Later that night, Christine lay snuggled up upon Erik's lap inside the carriage home, fast asleep. Erik stared at her, loving the way she looked as she slept. His eyes moved down to her flat stomach, but inside was something magical. Their child.

Erik smiled and drifted off to sleep thinking that he was about to receive the one thing he wanted for himself.

A family.

* * *

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

**You know who would like reviews?**

**My friend Nikki that's who! **

**Her phic 'Immortal Love' is a greatly ignored story of the love affair of Erik and Christine. I highly recommend it and urge you to read it. **

_**RIGHT NOW.**_

**Just take out the spaces.**

**http/ www. fanfiction. net /s/ 2641472 /1/**


	27. Visits and Reunions

**WELL! It seems most of you guys forgot who Katherine was. lol. She helped Christine when Raoul kidnapped her in part 1, and I said that she was a _student_, I didn't say that she actually _did_ the tests. lol

* * *

**

Only a few days after Christine found out that she was pregnant she began having 'morning sickness' and the Opera House began its final stages before Opera season.

Erik was hard at work; he was either up in the Opera's offices or down in the house with Christine, locked away in his workshop. He never told anyone what he was working on.

"_It's a surprise."_ He would always say when someone asked.

He always had time for Christine though, he dropped everything that he was doing to keep her happy, and before they knew it, Christine was four months along, proudly brandishing a slight bump. Whenever someone saw her they would always say she had that motherly glow on her, which made her look even more beautiful.

Erik was very protective of Christine; he wouldn't let her leave the house without him by her side.

Christine lay on the couch, trying to read a giant book of science, reading up on what is to come during her pregnancy.

"Stupid fifteen pound book…" she grumbled to herself, trying to get comfortable with the large book. She grumbled a bit more before abandoning the book on the floor with a echoing _'thud'_.

She sighed and stretched out, relaxing back on the couch, resting her hand on her bump. She smiled and traced her finger along her stomach, thinking about their baby. When she felt a weight jump onto the couch by her feet, she looked down and saw Ayesha sitting there. They both stared at each other for a moment before Ayesha moved up and took a spot on Christine's chest. Ayesha quietly began to kneed Christine, laying down and staring at her with a knowing look in her eye.

Christine smiled sadly at the cat, scratching her head.

"Do you miss you babies?" She asked the cat, she looked at her and mewed.

During the past few months, Annette visited often, making sure Christine was comfortable when Erik was busy, during that time she got very attached to Mishka, Erik and Christine then decided to give the cat to her.

Then Sadie, who was upset about the sudden disappearance of her sister, went looking for her, leaving the safety of the Opera House and venturing out into the busy Paris streets. Christine was distraught when she found the cat missing, she quickly sent Erik out into the snow to find the cat.

It didn't take long before Erik came back with a frozen bloodied bundle of fur. He suspected that she ran out onto the street in front of a horse, startling it and unfortunately trampling the cat to near death.

Christine warmed the cat and cleaned her as best she could, but it was no use, the cat died a few hours later. With her emotions running wild, she took the death of the cat much worse then normally. Erik was at her side the whole time, comforting her, finally, he coaxed her out of bed and seeing Meg, who was now in her 8th month of pregnancy.

* * *

"Christine?"

Christine snapped out of her thoughts, jumping, sending Ayesha over the couch, she hissed at Christine and ran off. Christine sighed and looked up to see Erik looking down at her.

"Are you alright?"

Christine nodded.

"Just when I thought we were getting along."

Erik smiled and touched her stomach lovingly.

"She's still jealous over all of the attention you're getting from me and not her, but she knows what you're going through."

She nodded.

"So why are you out here?"

He smiled lovingly at her, gently picking her up, taking her spot on the couch, placing her in his lap. Christine smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Well, I'm taking a break from my project to come and see if you needed anything."

"Well, walking around would be nice." She smirked.

Erik glared at her playfully.

"Alright, where would you like to go?"

Christine's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

Erik nodded.

"Uh huh, anywhere you want… within reason."

She smiled.

"I want to visit my father."

Erik smiled and took her hand, kissing it softly.

"As you wish, Angel."

Erik quickly called Jules and got the carriage ready.

* * *

Gray clouds above blocked the sun as they rode through the wet, bumpy roads. The April showers raining lightly upon the carriage, Erik held Christine close, bringing the quilt he brought closer around her, she smiled and cuddled closer to him.

"Happy angel?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

She nodded.

"Yes, thank you for doing this for me, I haven't seen him for a while."

"I know, you probably have a lot to tell him."

She nodded.

"He… he always talked about how beautiful I would be when I got older, How proud he would be when he saw me marry, have children…" She sniffled.

Erik hugged her tightly as she cried softly.

"I wish he was here Erik. I wanted him to be here when I got married, I wanted him to see his grandchildren, but he can't," she sobbed.

Erik stroked her hair lovingly, trying to calm her.

"I know angel, I know… but he was sick. You know that."

"I know, but I wanted him to see that all he wished for me came true."

Erik smiled, kissing her forehead.

"He knows Christine."

Christine looked at him and smiled, she then looked away from him, wiping her tears.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore." She said, laughing slightly.

"It's alright to mourn Christine. Your father was the only parent you knew. He loved you, so much, almost as much as I do. He would be very proud of you."

"Do you think so?"

Erik nodded, kissing her hand as the carriage came to a stop.

"We're here Erik." Jules said.

"Thank you Jules, we should be an hour or so, is that alright?" Erik said, helping Christine out of the carriage.

"Of course not, I was wondering when I was going to get another job from you, I was beginning to get guilty when I received my salary." Jules smiled.

"You have a family Jules; you need to take care of them. How is your daughter?"

Jules smiled.

"She's doing much better, thank you."

"Never a problem my friend, anything you need, just ask."

Jules nodded and climbed back up to the driver's seat.

"I'll wait here for you."

Erik nodded and wrapped his arm around Christine, holding her tightly, walking into the cemetery. Christine was silent as they walked past the tombstones, leaning against Erik's shoulder.

Erik looked at her saddened face and kissed her forehead.

"We can leave if you want."

Christine looked at him and smiled sadly.

"No. It-It's been too long since I last visited anyway. I need to visit him."

Erik nodded; he looked up and saw the large Daae mausoleum coming into view in front of them. They walked to the base of the mausoleum, Christine turned to Erik.

"Can- Can I just be alone for a minute?" she asked.

Erik smiled.

"Of course."

He kissed her gently and went over to a nearby tree, leaning against it. Christine looked up at the towering building before her and quietly went up the steps to the based, sitting on the steps.

* * *

"Papa, it's me again, you're Little Lotte. I told you I would come back." She smiled. "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to visit but so much has been happening. We are beginning our first Opera of the Season and Erik is hard at work. Meg is pregnant again Pap! Can you believe it? She's seven months along already." She laughed and stared at the doors of the mausoleum.

"She's isn't the only one who is pregnant though Papa…" She smiled and looked at her slightly swelled stomach. "Erik and I are going to have a baby. Our prayers have finally been answered!" she wiped away a small tear.

"I wish you were here papa. I think you would love Erik. He's done so much for me, and I don't think I'll ever be able to repay him for it. He's helped me through so many tough times… I just can't help but love him..."

* * *

Erik watched as Christine talked to her father as if he was there beside her. He smiled at her innocence; how she has kept it through the years he would never know. He looked down at a tombstone beside the tree.

"Monsieur Daae? Erik Destler…. Your daughter's husband. I've…. Well I guess I have done this before, I guess I was a little insane sounding last time. I apologize. I was only trying to protect Christine from that…_fop"_ Erik sighed and stared at the ground. "Christine and I have been married for …almost 5 years now, and we've been trying to have a baby for a year and a half. Then, about…5 months ago I found out that because of my deformity I was not able to produce children, It shattered Christine and myself to learn of this, but then after we gave up and lost hope in trying and our marriage…We find out that Christine is pregnant!"

He sighed.

"Christine has done so much for me, she's all I ever wanted, and she's saved my life, more times then she'll ever know. She always tells my stories of you during her childhood. How did you do it? I'm so scared that I'm going to be a father! I'm horrified at the thought of being a bad father, or they will have my deformity, and be shunned just as I had… Christine told me that you said that it came naturally. I hope you were right. You made a wonderful woman, sir; she can love everyone and everything she meets, even a creature like me. So... I guess what I'm saying is... Thank You. You've given an Angel to a Demon…. I just can't help but love her…"

* * *

Erik looked up to the mausoleum, but Christine was nowhere to be seen.

"Christine?"

He ran over to the steps and noticed her footprints in the soggy ground heading away from the mausoleum. He quickly followed them.

"Christine!"

"Erik!" He heard to his left.

He ran towards her voice and quickly found her, she noticed him and ran to him. He gathered her in his arms.

"Christine, why did you leave? You scared me."

He stopped and looked at her.

"Christine, are you alright? You're trembling."

"He's here." She said quietly.

"Who?"

"Raoul."

Erik looked over to where Christine came from, not ten feet in front of them was a large tombstone;

_Vicomte Raoul de Changy_

_Loving Son and Brother_

_1858-1884_

"I can't believe they buried him here…" She said, moving away from Erik. "In the same cemetery as my father…"

Erik could hear the anger rising in her voice.

"How dare they. How DARE they bury that BASTARD HERE!" she screamed, tears streaking her face.

Erik stood in shock as he watched her begin to kick the tombstone in her fury. He quickly went to her side and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back away from the grave. She struggled in his arms.

"No Erik! Let me go! That stupid bastard should have rotted in that cell!"

Christine managed to get away from Erik, going back to the stone, kicking and punching it.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she screamed at the cold marble "You ruined my life!"

Christine sobbed.

"Why? Why did he do that to me? That damned cur…"

Erik grabbed Christine again, pulling her away and holding her tightly, he whispered loving words to her, she struggled for a moment before she sobbed loudly. Her knees buckled, falling to the cold, wet ground, bringing Erik with her.

Erik held her close as she sobbed, rocking gently in his arms.

"Mon ange, mon amour, no more tears. He cannot hurt you anymore. He's gone forever. You never have to see him again." He cooed to her as she cried. He looked back at the tombstone, there were a few chips around the edges from where she kicked it, but one thing on the stone made him notice the wet sensation on his arm.

_Blood._

He gently took her hands and looked at them, both of her hands had large cuts across them from the jagged edges of the stone.

"Christine, you're bleeding."

"I don't care." She sniffled.

Erik frowned and pulled out a handkerchief and gently started wiping away the blood.

"Don't say that…"

They were silent for what seemed a lifetime, but it was only a few seconds as Erik cleaned the cuts.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this for me? Why do you love me? After all that I've done to you, after everything that's happened…. Why?"

Erik looked at her and smiled.

"Do I really have to answer this?"

"Yes! I want to know."

He sighed and looked at her.

"I love you… Because of what _you_ have done for _me_. You showed me something I never thought I would never know, l_ove._ You loved me for what was on the inside, instead of the outside. You are caring, and supportive, talented, and beautiful. You are my wife, my best friend, my lover… and you are going to be the mother of my child. I love you because you are perfect."

Christine sobbed again; Erik quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her again.

"Oh Erik! I'm sorry for being this way, but.. I just needed to know. For reassurance."

Erik looked at her.

"Reassurance for what?" he asked.

"I don't know… I just needed to hear it."

"It's alright _ange_... I probably would want to hear it too."

She nodded, wrapping her now clean and wrapped up hands around Erik's neck.

"I want to go home..."

Erik nodded and kissed her forehead, he gently picked her up, carrying her out of the cemetery, where Jules waited for them.

"Is she alright?" Jules asked as he hopped down from driver's seat, opening the door for Erik.

Erik nodded. "She tired, and she's had a tiresome day today."

Erik helped Christine in; when Christine was in he turned to Jules.

"Take your time, we aren't in a hurry. Just be careful on the bumps."

Jules smiled and nodded, going back up to the driver's seat as Erik got in. the carriage started to move, leaving the cemetery. Erik carefully brought the sleeping Christine into his lap, she instinctively wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and kissed her forehead, resting his head on hers.

'So many thoughts Angel... I wish you would just tell me what's wrong...'

Erik wrapped his arms around her, huddling her closer to him, keeping her warm as they made they're way back to the Garnier.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys! It's been a busy few weeks! We had someone move in... TENT PARTYS! WOOT WOOT! **

**Omg I saw RENT the musicalon the 13th. It was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO good! If you guys ever get a chance to see it. DO IT!**

**Talk to you guys later! I'll see if I can update sometime on the weekend.**


	28. Leaving

"Aaron?"

"…No. What about Adam?"

"I never really liked that name. How about Brandon?"

"No."

"Okay… What about Braden?"

"Maybe, but it reminds me of Brandon." Erik sighed, "Maybe we should start looking for girl names."

"Maybe…"

"Wait! What about… Tobias?"

"Aww... That's so cute! Write that one down."

Erik smiled and scribbled the name down in a notebook.

"Alright, so far we have, Emmanuel, Bradley and Tobias if the baby is a boy."

Christine smiled and lay back down, her head on Erik's stomach, while he lay with her on the stage floor. Annette walked over to them, looking down at the both.

"Although it's very sweet that you two are looking for baby names, I do need to use the stage for ballet practice."

Erik and Christine looked up and over to the other side of the stage where the ballet rats stared at them in their little groups, giggling. Erik looked up at Annette.

"…And _although_ I _own_ this Opera house, which _just so happens_ to have a ballet room just for the ballerinas, could you not use that?"

Annette glared at him.

"Erik, please. You know we have to use the stage."

Christine looked at Erik, and then up at Annette, she slowly rose up and leaned on her hands.

"Erik. We can just move to the side of the stage. There is no trouble…"

Erik sighed and got up, carefully helping Christine up. Christine groaned, placing a hand on her now five-month pregnant stomach. Erik smiled and gently placed his hand over hers.

"Are you up for a walk ange?" Erik asked.

Christine smiled and nodded, taking Erik's hand, walking off the stage with him.

* * *

Soon they were up on the roof, the last of the snow melting away in the May sun. Erik turned to Christine and smiled. Christine frowned. 

"Erik, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something is bothering you; I can see it in your eyes."

"Nothing is wrong Angel. I just wish to discuss something with you."

"What is it?"

Erik sighed sadly and looked down at the busy Paris streets below.

"Lady Claire has asked me to come to England with her." He looked at Christine again. "She wants me to help supervise the renovation of her family's mansion. She saw one of my designs and loved it. She wants to buy the design from me. She's also going to give me full credit as well as payment."

Christine smiled at Erik, seeing the excitement in his eyes.

"That's wonderful Erik!" She laughed, hugging him.

Erik kissed her gently.

"There is a 'but' in this proposition though..."

"What?"

"Claire is leaving tomorrow... and she wants me to come with her then."

Christine's breath caught in her throat.

"T-tomorrow? H-how long will you be gone for?"

"... About a month, maybe a bit longer..."

Christine let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in, fighting back her tears. Erik saw this and took her hands in his.

"Christine, if you don't want me to go, I won't."

She shook her head.

"I know you're excited about this Erik, and I know I can't go with you."

Erik nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry angel..."

"Don't be. I know Claire would have thought about every possible reason for me to be able to come without hurting the baby, She knows that we don't want to risk losing the baby, or being apart from each other for this long."

Erik held her tightly, kissing her head.

"I tried to think up of anyway of you coming with me, I even talked to Pierre. He agrees with Claire, the traveling isn't safe for the baby."

Christine nodded, resting her hand on her stomach.

"You can go." She said quietly.

"What?"

"You can go. I know you want to, and ... I'm letting you go."

Christine hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"This can be a break for you."

Erik looked down at her, stroking her head lovingly.

"From what?"

Christine looked up at him.

"A break from the Opera, and the stress it brings you, as well as a break from your hormonal wife."

Erik smiled and kissed her gently.

"I would never need a break from you."

Christine smiled.

"I'm glad you think that way…"

"I do."

Christine smiled; it quickly faded as she grabbed his arm, swooning slightly. Erik held her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired."

Erik smiled softly at her and picked her up.

"Lets get you home then."

Christine nuzzled his neck, holding him tightly.

"I'd like that."

* * *

On their way back down to the lair, Christine noticed that a few of the stagehands were smiling at her and Erik, nodding or winking at Erik. She was going to ask him about it as they approached the mirror in her dressing room, she then noticed that Erik was going down a different path, a path they hadn't used in a long time. 

Erik gently placed Christine into the gondola, making sure she was comfortable before shoving off; slowly making they're way across the lake. Christine smiled, remembering the first time she went across the lake, it still seemed like it was yesterday.

_In all your fantasies, _

_You always knew,_

_That man and mystery,_

_Were both in you…_

Erik smiled at Christine, watching her grimace at herself as her voice went flat.

"Why am I always doing that when I try to sing? It's so annoying!"

"The baby is pushing on your lungs darling, it will be difficult for you to sing for the next few months, but when you do... the baby is listening."

"Do you really think so?"

Erik nodded.

Christine smiled as they hit the shore of the lair, Erik hopped out and helped Christine up, he smiled and pulled something out of his pocket, he lifted his hand up just above Christine's head, letting a black satin cloth fall from his hand, He moved behind her and placed the cloth over her eyes.

"Erik, what are you doing?"

"Showing you my surprise."

Christine smiled, holding out her hand. Erik took it and carefully led her through the house to the door where Erik had his workshop for the past few months. She heard him open the door and place his hand on the small of her back, leading her into the room.

"Don't peek."

"I cant, I have a blindfold covering my eyes."

"Alright then…. You can take it off now."

Christine lifted the blindfold from her eyes and gasped, She looked back at Erik.

"Did you..?"

Erik nodded.

"The stagehands were finishing it up when we were on the stage."

She stared at the most beautiful nursery she had ever seen.

* * *

The walls were smoothed out; you would never be able to tell that you were underground; the floors were covered in soft carpets. A mahogany dresser and changing table on one side of the room, while a beautiful rocking chair on the other, along with a bookcase filled with children's books, and in the middle of the room was a crib… 

_A crib_.

Christine approached the crib, running her hands over the smooth surface, looking inside to see rows of beads of different shapes and colours, as well as bells. She smiled and flicked some of them, each making a different sound. Underneath the bells were little patches of different textures, soft, hard, rough (but not able to hurt the baby), and smooth.

Inside on the bed were stuffed bears and rabbits.

Christine tried fighting back her tears as she looked up at the beautiful mobile above the crib, little music notes, roses and angels with tiny glittering pieces of glass and mirror, tinkling together, shining onto the ceiling and walls.

She looked back at Erik, who was standing by the door. She looked back at the crib and sobbed. He quickly went over to her, holding her tightly.

"It's beautiful. I love it." She sobbed, hugging him.

He kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you like it angel. Nothing will be too good for our baby."

She nodded, looking back at the room. Erik smiled and took her hands in his, kissing them softly as he kneeled down on the ground, looking up at her with tear filled eyes.

"This is all I ever wanted for myself."

Christine smiled down at him.

"..And what is that?"

He kissed her swollen stomach.

"To be loved, but I got so much more then that. I found someone who loved me for what was on the inside, not just the outside, Who loved me so much… that they let me create something of my own flesh and blood within their body." He stood, never breaking their gaze. "I found the perfect woman… I found _you_ Christine. "

Christine smiled.

"I love you too Erik, so much, but we're going to have to get ready for your trip."

Erik nodded and took her hand, leading her out of the room, and towards their bedroom.

* * *

Soon afterwards Erik and Christine began packing Erik's trunk for the trip, they soon started a rhythm, Erik got out the clothes, while Christine folded them and put them in the trunk. Christine looked around. 

"Is that everything?"

Erik nodded, sitting on the bed, Christine sat next to him. Erik looked at her and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Christine smiled at Erik and moved over next to him, kissing him gently. Erik deepened it and gently touched her stomach; her hand moved over and covered his. Erik gently pushed her down onto the bed, kissing her neck.

"Erik?"

"Mmm?" He mumbled as he continued.

"You know we can't…"

"I know…but I want to remember you… just… Like…this…" He said as he gently removed her dress.

Erik smiled as he took in the sight of his wife, staring back at him.

"You. Are so… beautiful."

Christine smiled and sat up, crawling over to her spot on the bed, resting her head on her hand, staring at him lovingly. Erik smiled and quickly went to his bedside drawer, pulling out a scrapbook and a piece of charcoal.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't move," he muttered as he began to draw, glancing up at Christine every so often.

She smiled and relaxed, watching him work. Soon he smiled and closed the book, putting it in his trunk. He looked at her.

"Now I'll be able to remember you, but it doesn't compare to the real thing."

Christine smiled and patted the spot beside her.

"Come here you."

Erik smirked and went over to her, where she began to kiss him, taking off his shirt and trousers. They both got under the blankets and just held each other until they both went off into slumber.

* * *

Erik awoke the next morning to a sudden movement beside him, he opened one of his eyes to see a frightened Christine, sitting straight up in bed, breathing heavily as light beads of sweat formed on her brow. 

"Christine?"

He sat up and looked at her.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head.

"Was it another dream?"

She nodded.

"Oh angel…" He wrapped his arms around her.

She held onto him tightly.

"The same thing, over and over… I could feel my heartbeat, throbbing against me, and when I woke up, I could still feel it."

"It was just a dream Angel."

She shook her head.

"No. It was something else I-"

She stopped.

"Christine?" He said worriedly as he stared at his wide-eyed wife.

"It was the baby."

"What?" He said, concern filling his voice.

She took his hand and placed his hand on her stomach.

"…_The baby._"

Erik looked down at his hand as he felt the first sensation of his child within his wife's womb.

"Oh god…" He said quietly before hugging her.

Christine held him tightly.

"It's all real Erik. This is really happening."

"I know."

"I'll still be here when you get back, and so will the baby."

He nodded, Christine kissed the top of his head and got out of bed, she quickly put on her housecoat.

"Go get ready to leave, I'll go and make you breakfast. Alright?" She said smiling at him lovingly.

He smiled at her and nodded, getting out of bed himself. She smiled and left the room. Erik sighed and grabbed his kimono, going to the bathroom and quickly bathing and dressing.

When he entered the kitchen Christine was just finishing cooking, he smiled and went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek lightly. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She kissed his nose and placed the plates on the table, they ate in comfortable silence, and soon they made their way up to the stables. Christine watched as Erik got Cesar ready to leave.

"Erik?"

He turned and looked at her, she walked up to him.

"You forgot your mask."

He smiled and took his mask from her, putting it on, they walked out hand in hand as they went to the side entrance of the Garnier.

Lady Claire saw Erik and smiled, waving to him and Chrisitne.

"Erik! You made it! Splendid. We're almost ready to leave, your trunk is already on the carriage."

He nodded.

"Thank you Claire, from both of us, you've done so much for us, I think this would be a good way to try and repay some of it."

Claire smiled.

"It's nothing Erik, trust me."

Erik smiled at Christine.

"I'll be right back." He said, kissing her forehead, she smiled and watched him walk Cesar over to the carriage.

"So, you are staying here?" Claire asked.

Christine looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, Erik and I talked it through and we thought that it would be best for the baby if I just stay here. Thank you for your concern though."

"It's no trouble Christine. I know how much this baby means to you."

"It does. Claire?"

"Yes?"

"You'll make sure he's safe while you're away? He is still trying to get use to the outside world after being alone for so long, it's tough on him. He tries to hide it from me but I know. He gets nervous around new people, or when they look at his mask -"

"Christine." Claire interrupted. "I know what you mean and yes… I will take care of him." She smiled and looked back at Erik, who was coming back.

Christine was going to say something when Erik came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"We're ready to leave, Claire? They would like to speak with you."

Claire nodded and walked off with a final goodbye to Christine.

Erik looked at Christine, hugging her as she began to sob quietly, hugging him as best she could.

"Don't cry ange, I'll be home before you know it."

"I don't know what I'll do without you."

He smiled and kissed her softly.

"I've arranged for you to go to stay with Meg and Pierre until the baby is born, because between you and me…._ she looks like she's going to pop any day now…_"

Christine laughed.

"...And you will stay healthy, and before you know it, I'll be right here, back in your arms."

Christine smiled.

"I look forward to that."

Erik smiled and kissed her deeply, knowing that it would be the last kiss in a _long _time. He got to his knees, looking at her stomach.

"And you.." he said to it. "You keep your mummy happy while I'm gone." He kissed her stomach, making Christine laugh.

"I love you" he said to her stomach, before getting up. "And I love you." He said to Christine.

"I love you too."

"I'll write to you, I promise."

She nodded, her hair falling into her face, Erik lifted her chin up, wiping away the hair and placing it behind her ear. He kissed her softly.

"_Come What May,"_ he sang quietly into her ear, before he turned and mounted Cesar.

Claire's carriage soon pulled out of the Garnier, Erik moved Cesar towards the street, he turned to look at Christina once more. No words were spoken, none were needed. She blew a kiss to him before he sped off to catch up with the carriage.

* * *

The Private entrance was now empty, only Christine remained. It was until then she showed her true feelings, letting out a sad wail before she slumped down on the cold steps, just as a cool breeze went through, and it began to rain. 

Annette found her like this a short while later.

"Christine! For goodness sake child! Get out of the rain this instant!" She called out to Christine. She looked at the older woman, Annette could see the vulnerability in her eyes, she quickly went out and wrapped her cloak around her, she then walked the lost girl to her dressing room.

"Oh my poor child. He hasn't been gone for six hours yet and you're already a wreck." Annette said, giving Christine a hot cup of tea.

"Thank you for your modesty Nett." Christine mumbled into the cup.

Annette smiled; Christine always called her that when she was smaller, or just when she was frustrated. She sat beside Christine and looked at her.

"My child, why didn't you tell him how you felt about his leaving?"

Christine sighed.

"You didn't see the excitement in his eyes, when he told me about the job. I-I didn't want to ruin it for him."

Annette sighed.

"My dear, He would have been happy anywhere, especially if it was with you."

Christine smiled.

"I know. But… I know Claire didn't want us to risk harming the baby. I want him to be happy, He's doing what he loves to do, I don't think he needs me there."

Annette sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"Of course Christine, now you get changed put of those wet clothes, I don't want you to get a cold."

Christine nodded.

Christine quickly changed and soon began to get warmer; Annette came back in a few minutes later.

"We should get you home so you can pack, Pierre and Meg are expecting you in the morning."

Christine nodded, standing and going to the mirror, flipping the switch. The door slowly opened and she went through, she turned and looked at Annette.

"Thank you Annette."

She smiled.

"My pleasure my dear, now go and get your rest."

Christine nodded and closed the door to the passageway. Annette the left the dressing room.

"Erik, don't do anything stupid," she mumbled to herself as if it was a prayer.

* * *

Christine gasped, shooting up from the bed, breathing heavily. She looked around and sighed, wiping away the sweat from her forehead. Another dream, she lay back and thought about it, always the same one. Erik alone, sobbing over her coffin, but there was something that she never told Erik… 

She never told him about the smaller coffin beside her own.

* * *

**_(le sigh) Wow that took forever, and the next one will take forever too, because its fricking hot here and school is catching up on me so I'm going to do some of that…. If im lucky I might have the new chapter up in like… 3 weeks, hopefully I bit sooner because around then are my exams…_**

**E: So to sum it up you don't know when you are going to update again?**

**_… Yes._**

**E: now why didn't you say that in the first place?**

**_Because I don't want them to leave meeeee! (Cries)_**

**E: I seriously doubt they will leave you. (-). - -- Haha Nikki! STOLEN! XD**

**_You think?_**

**E: no.**

**_O.O …thanks._**

**E: no problem. Can I get paid?**

**_Sure…. (Gives him some Crispers)_**

**E: thanks! REVIEW!**


	29. A Busy Day

**Sorry for the wait! I just haven't been in the mood to write right now. I really don't feel like it right now either but…whatever. Im bored lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**

**XX**

Erik rode quietly down the road, the sun just rising up from the forest ahead. He sighed as the cool air whipped around his unmasked face. He rode ahead of everyone for this moment of peace. He put his mask on again and rode back to the train of horses and carriages.

"Erik!" a voice called

He stopped and looked back to see Claire waving at him. He trotted over to the carriage as it stopped; He looked in to see Claire smiling back at him.

"Yes Claire?"

"Come inside, I'd like to speak with you."

Erik nodded and dismounted Cesar, giving him to one of Claire's servants, stepping into the carriage just as it started to move again. They sat in silence for a moment before Claire turned to Erik.

"So, how does it feel?"

"What?"

"Becoming a father."

Erik smiled and sighed.

"It's amazing, It's what I've always wanted, I never had a father, so I've always wanted to be one…"

Claire smiled and nodded.

"So how is your relationship with Christine during all of this?"

Erik looked at her and shrugged.

"I think it's even better now, we were on the brink of divorce before we found out she was pregnant."

"Is it true that you can't…be intimate?" she asked curiously.

Erik looked at her strangely.

"I don't want to intrude, im just…curious."

Erik nodded.

"Yes… it is…we don't want to lose the baby…"

"Well…don't you miss it?"

"Sometimes…"

"I would, the feeling of two bodies as one… moving together, hot, rough, hands running…" She said, her hand beginning to move up his leg. "…_Everywhere_."

Erik tensed, holding back a groan as she ran her hand over his inner thigh.

"Do you like that?"

"...Yes…" he said quietly.

"Then why hide what your feeling? _Let go Erik…_"

"But-"

"She will never know, she doesn't need to… _give into me Erik_." She whispered, moving onto his lap, pushing down the shoulder straps of her dress, exposing her neck and the tops of her breasts.

He groaned and kissed her neck, leaving bruises. She gasped and arched into him, racking her nails down his chest, moving her hands down between them, beginning to unto his trousers…

* * *

Christine gasped, sitting up in her bed. She had been at Meg and Pierre's home for over 2 weeks now, She had not heard from Erik yet, and with these dreams… She began to worry even more. 

Even with these dreams, the new one and the reoccurring one, Christine was lucky to even get any sleep. Everyone was on edge. Meg was now four days over due and she was very irritable, even Annette got on her bad side a few times.

Christine dressed and went out to the kitchen, expecting to find Pierre and Annette there, but it was empty. She looked around the apartment, quickly peeking into Meg's room, where she found Meg laying with Joel, lazily stroking his head as she dozed on and off into sleep.

Christine smiled and touched her stomach, the baby started to kick.

"Alright, I know the routine, tea and toast, like always." She whispered, going back to the kitchen.

Christine had just set the kettle on the stove when Joel came in.

"Aunt Cwissy!" He exclaimed, toddling over to her.

She smiled and picked the little two-year-old up, hugging him tightly.

"Hello, did you sleep well?"

He nodded.

"That's good, how's mummy?"

He frowned.

"Mummy owwy."

She looked at him.

"How?"

"Mummy say owwy and den told me to find papa and gwanma an Cwissy!"

Christine's eyes widened and set Joel down, turning off the kettle and quickly going down the hall to Meg's room.

"Meggy?"

"Chrissi?"

Christine walked in, Joel running by her and hopped back up onto the bed. Christine went to her side.

"Are you alright?"

Meg shook her head.

"The baby's coming Chrissi. Where is everyone?"

"I don't know."

Meg nodded, beginning her breathing exercises as a contraction swept through her, Christine took her hand, letting her squeeze her hand.

When Meg relaxed again, Christine smiled at her.

"I guess I should start learning that soon."

Meg let out a breathy laugh.

"They help, trust me."

Christine smiled and sat up.

"I'm going to go find Pierre and Annette."

Meg nodded and held Joel to her, while he gently stroked her stomach, hugging her.

* * *

Downstairs in the hospital nurses and Medical Students were running around in a daze. One of these students, was Katherine. 

Katherine noticed Christine and went over to her.

"Christine?"

She turned and sighed at the sight of Katherine.

"Thank goodness, where's Pierre?"

"He's in surgery, another carriage flipped over on these bumpy roads, I swear someday someone is going to get killed."

Christine groaned.

"What about Annette?"

"She's bandaging up some of the patients, why? What's wrong?"

"Meg's gone into labor."

Katherine sighed.

"On one of the busiest days, This child knows how to make an entrance. Annette is in room 18, I'll see if Pierre is done yet."

Christine nodded and carefully walked down the busy hallway. When she arrived, Annette was bandaging up a man's leg.

"Nett!" Christine called out to her; she looked up and saw the look in Christine's eyes.

"Mon Dieu! Now?"

Christine nodded.

"Well, go upstairs and keep her company, and find some ice!"

Christine nodded and quickly found the ice, bringing it up to Meg. She found Meg sobbing from her contraction as Joel stroked her head.

"Meggy, they might be a while, there was a carriage accident, and both Pierre and Annette are busy with the injured."

Meg nodded.

"As long as they get here, this may take a while."

Christine nodded and sat next to her friend, taking her hand.

"It's kicking…isn't it?"

Christine smiled and nodded.

"Missed breakfast, you know how they can be like."

"Why don't you go and make breakfast for yourself and Joel? I'm fine, the contractions are far apart."

"Are you sure?"

Meg nodded.

Christine smiled a hand on her stomach, rising from the bed and going back to the kitchen, quickly making food for her and Joel.

* * *

"How far apart are they?" Meg asked breathlessly, her contraction wearing off. 

"Fifteen minutes."

"That's still not close enough…."

"You've only been in labor for an hour and a half, which means that you've had about….nine contractions."

"Try saying that when your in my position in a few months."

Christine sighed.

"I'm sorry Meggy, I know I haven't been in your position before…but… I really can't wait for it. I want to see my baby."

Meg smiled and turned to Joel.

"Can you go play in your room Sweetie? I would like to speak to Aunt Chrissi for a minute."

"K…" he answered, he kissed her cheek, then her stomach before jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

Meg smiled at Christine and patted the spot where Joel had just been, Christine smiled and made her way over and sat beside her.

"What are you hoping for?" Christine asked.

Meg smiled.

"Another boy would be nice, but I would really like a girl, Maman would love another ballerina in the family."

Christine smiled and nodded.

"I definitely want a boy. I think a boy would be perfect for Erik, Someone to able to spend time with, to teach, father/son time, since he never had that."

Meg smiled.

"What about a girl?"

"A girl would be nice, another Prima Donna, dancer, someone who I could teach, confide in… tell stories, advice."

"You've really put some thought into this haven't you?" Meg laughed, Christine laughed too, blushing.

"Yes, I've been anxious."

Meg smiled, she then began to tense. Christine took her hand, Meg cried out, squeezing Christine's hand. Christine cooed to her as the contraction swept through her.

Meg gasped.

"M-My water broke! Oh god…"

Christine looked at her.

"What am I supposed to do!"

"Get Pierre, Maman, _anyone_!"

Christine nodded and left again, sending Joel back in.

* * *

The hospital was a little less busy when Christine went back down; she was able to hear the yelling from down the hall. 

"_What do you mean my wife is in labor? Why didn't you tell me before!_"

"_I tried! But you told me to go away and whatever it was it could wait!_"

"_Well you should have tried harder!_"

Christine saw Pierre walking quickly down the hall with Katherine and Annette following behind. Annette saw Christine.

"Christine?"

Pierre looked at Christine.

"Her water just broke, she needs you."

Pierre nodded and turned to Katherine.

"Bring my supplies and bring them up."

Katherine nodded and left. Pierre, Annette and Christine quickly went up to the apartment.

* * *

_3 hours later…_

Meg held her newborn baby tightly, gently cooing to it. Christine say beside her smiling.

"Oh Meg… she's beautiful."

Meg smiled, staring at her daughter.

"She is…"

"Do you have a name yet?"

Meg nodded.

"Pierre and I decided on 'Katiya' (Kat-ee- ya)"

Christine smiled.

"It's perfect."

Meg nodded; she carefully placed the baby down in the cradle next to the bed.

"I should get some sleep, and so should you, It's been a long day, we don't want you and the baby to get too stressed out."

Christine nodded and hugged Meg.

"I'm proud of you Meggy."

"I know."

* * *

Christine left the room, going to her own. She changed and went to bed, she was close to falling asleep when her hand brushed over something. She sat up and looked around, she soon found an envelope under her pillow. 

She opened it and read the letter inside,

_My dearest Christine,_

_I apologize for not writing to you sooner, but I have been busy with this job. We arrived in England five days after we left Paris. Which was very fast considering the number of people who came along. The project is going very well, considering I have been to the site a few times, I have spent most of my time with Claire. We become very good friends, I have even become comfortable with her without my mask on! She is an amazing woman. _

_I hope you and the baby are well, and I believe that Meg has already had hers,if so, give them my congratulations. I miss you angel._

_Love,_

_Erik_

Christine smiled at the letter, holding it close to her heart. She set the letter back into the envelope and placed it on the bedside table. She stared at the envelope as sleep finally consumed her.

* * *

**Ta Da! New chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW!**


	30. Dreams

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it's so short! Exams and what-not. Lol

* * *

XX

Erik watched as the bird flew into the night's sky, another letter for Christine. Once the bird flew out of sight he turned and went to his bed, crawling into its warmth.

"Do you think she'll believe it?" a new voice said, hands snaking their way across Erik's chest. Erik smiled and pulled Claire up so that she straddled him.

"Lets hope so…" he said huskily, running his hands over her body, pulling her closer to him. She moaned quietly as he gently moved into her.

She began to moan quietly with each slow thrust. Erik groaned and began to move her more.

"Oh Erik…" she moaned, digging her nails into his shoulders.

* * *

Christine almost fell out of bed when she awoke from yet _another _dream. She couldn't take these dreams anymore, they were going to make her insane by the time Erik returned…. if he did.

She slowly got out of bed, her six and a half month stomach beginning to slow her down. Katiya was now 3 weeks old and she was a little angel, she had big blue eyes like Meg, Tawny hair like Pierre and a small stubby nose, which they decided was a mixture of both Megs and Pierre's. Joel loved being a big brother, he always wanted to hold her and hug her.

Christine was leaving that afternoon, although Pierre was reluctant to let her leave but he did with one exception, Katherine was to go with her. She accepted.

Christine looked around her room to see if she had forgotten to pack anything from the night before. She opened the drawer in the bedside table. Out of the five weeks Erik had been gone, she only received two letters.

She pulled out the one she had received a few days before.

* * *

_Christine;_

_I know I should write more, but I have been so busy with the project and Claire's demands I've had hardly anytime to sleep. So far we have managed to complete four rooms and restore many of the outside pillars and balconies. I am currently working in Claire's bedroom, night and day. I'm trying my hardest to get it done, but I must be honest with you Christine. We're behind schedule, and it will take another three weeks go get back on schedule, then another two to finish. I will come back to you Angel, I promise._

_I love you and our baby._

_With love,_

_Erik

* * *

_

Christine had reread that letter over and over again in her head, and every time it filled her with anger, sadness and jealousy.

'_I am currently working in Claire's bedroom, night and day._'

"I have to trust him… I have to…"

She placed the letters in her bag and began to get ready to leave.

* * *

Within a few hours Christine and Katherine were on their way to the _Maison d'Anges_.

"Thank you for coming with me Katherine, I didn't want to be a burden to Meg and Pierre any longer."

Katherine smiled.

"It's not a problem Christine, I know how you felt, with the new baby and everything."

Christine nodded.

"Plus I may actually get more sleep if I'm in my own bed."

Katherine looked at her strangely.

"Is something wrong Christine?"

She sighed.

"Ever since Erik left I've had these…. dreams… and its always been him… with…_her._"

"Who?" Katherine asked.

"Lady Claire.." Christine said, sounding as if she were to burst into tears at any moment.

Katherine moved over at sat beside her.

"Christine listen to me, those dreams aren't real. Erik _loves_ you. Not that rich snob."

Christine let out a small laugh.

"She is actually a nice person."

"It doesn't matter. Erik would never have an affair when you are the one thing he ever thinks about."

Christine smiled, resting her hands on her stomach as the baby began to kick, almost in reassurance.

"You're right. He would never do that."

"And if you ever have these dreams again, just keep reminding yourself of that."

Christine nodded as she looked out the window, the Maison coming into view in the distance.

* * *

REVIEW!


	31. Welcome Home

**R&R!

* * *

As the weeks went by, Christine's dreams began to get worse until she finally couldn't stand having them anymore, she stopped sleeping. It was now mid June, and two months since Erik had left, and with these dreams, It made Christine worry more and more.**

Christine stood in the gazebo in the backyard, watching the sun come up over the Opera house. Another day slowly beginning and another day alone. Just herself, Katherine and the baby.

* * *

"Say, what's a pretty girl like you doing out so early in the morning?" a strange voice said behind Christine.

Christine shrieked and spun around, hitting the stranger in the chest, knocking him to the ground. She quickly began to "run" away as best she could with a seven month swell in her midsection.

"Nice to see you too Christine…" The voice said, sounding more familiar now.

Christine stopped and turned.

"Erik?"

Erik sat on the ground, looking at her painfully, nodding as he stood.

"Is this real? Your finally home?"

He nodded again.

"I'm home Christine." He said quietly.

She sobbed, quickly going to him. He gathered her in his arms and held her tightly. He kissed her head softly.

She looked up at him looking quite annoyed.

"Why did you have to leave? Why? Why didn't you come home when you promised you would!" she sobbed, hitting him in the chest repeatedly.

Erik stared at his wife as she let out her anger on him, taking the blows. Over time Christine just stopped and sobbed, holding him. He buried his face in her neck, cooing to her, stroking her head until she stopped crying.

"I am so sorry Christine. I wish I could have been home sooner, I really did. We were so busy trying to get back on schedule, but many of the workers just left. I don't know why, many of the ones that stayed said that they said that they weren't being paid enough to do the work. Not to mention the damage they did when they left…"

Christine looked at him.

Erik continued, "and... I left three weeks early just to come home… to _you_."

Christine smiled sadly at him.

"I'm glad you did Erik, because… you have no idea how many times.. how many reasons I thought up for why you weren't coming back."

Erik stared at her in shock.

"Christine. You knew I was coming back -"

"In a month! You were going to come back in a month, well guess what Erik? It's been TWO MONTHS! I'm seven months along now Erik, and you weren't here to take care of me, I had to be taken care of by friends, and I hated it, I hated it so much. But when I was taking care of Meg, and Joel, and Katiya… It was the one time in this entire time, where I felt needed."

Erik looked at her; he lifted her chin up to look at her.

"I'll always need you Christine."

She smiled and hugged him. Erik kissed her deeply, he was going to bring her closer when something stopped him, he looked down.

"My goodness! Look how much my son has grown."

Christine smiled.

"How do you know that it's a boy?"

"I don't, but… I just know."

Christine smiled and hugged him, beginning to cry again. He gathered her in his arms and carried her back inside.

* * *

"Welcome back Erik" Katherine said as he walked in through the kitchen door.

"Thank you Katherine, But I fear I may have come back too late haven't I?" he said as he set down the now sleeping Christine on the couch.

Katherine nodded.

"I'm afraid so Erik, I need to talk to you."

Erik nodded, looking back at Christine, he kissed her forehead and left her and went to the music room with Katherine.

"How is she?" he asked as he closed the door.

Katherine sighed.

"Not too well. She's been in a lot of stress lately, around now a pregnant woman should be in her most active time, its quite the opposite with Christine. She stopped sleeping last week because of these dreams she's been having."

Erik nodded.

"I know, she told me about them."

"She did?"

He nodded.

"I told her nothing was going to happen."

Katherine sighed.

"That's good, I told her it was silly to even think of it."

"Good, and thank you Katherine for taking care of her. I trust now you are going to go back to your studies with Pierre?"

She nodded.

"Although the textbooks he gave me are useful, I prefer the practical work."

Erik nodded, going over to the piano, a light layer of dust on the top but the keys were clean.

"Has she been playing?"

Katherine nodded.

"Yes, she's quite good, she can hear a tune in her head and then she can play it like she's known it her whole life."

Erik smiled.

"That's my girl," he said quietly.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek from the living room. Erik looked up.

"Oh God, Christine!"

He and Katherine quickly went to the living room, where they found Christine sitting up on the couch, hyperventilating. He quickly gathered her in his arms and cooed to her, trying to calm her.

"Oh God… Make them stop Erik. Please! I can't bear to see it again!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's alright mon ange. Don't cry, I'm here now. I won't leave you again, I promise." He cooed to her.

"I love you Erik… oh God how I love you…"

"I love you too Christine."

He carefully picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Laying her down, Katherine came up later with an herbal tea and gave it to Christine. Soon afterwards Christine began to get drowsy, Erik lay her down and covered her in the blankets. When Erik was sure she was asleep he took off his shoes and coat and climbed in behind her, holding her tightly, joining her in slumber.

* * *

**TA DA!**

**Erik's home! YAY!**

**And I'm done school tomorrow! So YAY! AND!**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!**

**So send me birthday reviews!**

**Lol**

**I'll update as soon as I can, which means it might be for a while.**

**R&R!**


	32. Return to the Opera House

Erik and Christine stayed at the Maison d'Anges for another weeks before returning to the Opera House. Ayesha was thrilled to have Erik home; she never let him out of her sight for longer then five minutes.

Over that week, Erik and Christine stayed close to each other, playing music, reading to each other, and going over some of the final plans in the nursery (the second nursery Erik had built while Christine was away with Pierre and Meg).

Christine's sleeping habits began to improve now that Erik was home. Whenever left her side while she slept, always holding her close and watching over her when he was awake.

* * *

Erik and Christine returned to the Opera house for the première of Romeo and Juliet.

When they arrived, Annette and Meg greeted them.

"Welcome back Erik, I trust you had a good trip?" Annette said when Erik got out of the carriage, then helping Christine out.

He nodded.

"It was very… interesting. How have the rehearsals been going?"

" It has gone very well, everyone wanted to make you proud while you were gone."

"Very good, I cannot wait to see the production tonight."

"I think you'll be pleased. Lady Claire has written us and said that she was coming to tonight's show."

Erik smiled.

"Wonderful! I hope she will enjoy it!"

Christine took Erik's hand and tugged it gently.

"Erik, darling? Can we go inside? I'm exhausted."

Erik looked at her and smiled, kissing her hand.

"Of course Angel."

He smiled and Meg and Annette before wrapping his arm around Christine, supporting some of her weight for her, walking inside the Opera House.

He looked around and sighed.

"It's good to be home."

Christine looked up at him and smiled.

"It's good to have you home."

He looked back at her and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, and…Happy Anniversary."

He stared at her in confusion.

"…Isn't our Anniversary in November?"

She laughed.

"Yes. But tonight is the 5th anniversary of Don Juan, and the day we became a couple."

Erik smiled and kissed her.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to celebrate."

She nodded.

"I have a perfect plan, we stay home, and I'll make you your favorite dish. How's that?"

"Sounds perfect, are you sure you wouldn't want to go out to dinner?"

She shook her head.

"I'd just like to stay home, no one staring at my huge stomach."

Erik smiled and walked with her down to the dock, where the gondola was waiting for them.

"You aren't huge darling. Your beautiful, and your having a baby, which just makes you look even more beautiful." He said as he pushed from the dock, heading towards the other shore.

Christine looked around.

"You know Erik, since we are gong to have a baby…Maybe we should get a new boat, something bigger."

Erik laughed.

"I think you may be right Angel, but of course I never intended this gondola to have my wife and my child in it. I never knew I was able to have those things."

"Well you do, so I guess you have to."

"True." He chuckled.

They made their way back to he lair, Erik stepped out and carefully helped Christine out of the boat.

"Why don't you go and lie down for a while darling? We don't have to be upstairs for another four hours."

Christine nodded.

"I think I will."

She kissed him and walked off to their bedroom.

* * *

The audience applauded as the final curtian closed, the cast taking their bows. They turned to Box 5 and applauded and bowed to Erik.

He stood and bowed himself, waving to the audience, who just went into an uproar and cheered for him. He smiled and turned, taking Christine's hand and helping her up.

Christine laughed at Erik as he purposely showed off her swollen stomach to the crowd proudly. He kissed her softly and helped her out of the Box.

* * *

They stayed backstage for a bit after the show, enjoying the time they had with friends.

"Erik!" a voice called from behind him

He turned and found Nadir with Lady Claire.

"Ah! Daroga! Claire! I wonderful surprise."

"Thank you Erik, but I wish it were better circumstances." Nadir said.

Erik frowned.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well for one thing the wheel of my carriage fell of and injured one of my horses…" Claire said.

"…I've already told Lady Claire that she can stay in one of the empty rooms upstairs…also for some reason we are losing money. We suspect that someone is tampering with the funds."

Erik stared at them.

"Well we need to find this money now!"

"That's why we're here Erik. We need to work on this."

He nodded.

"I'll be right there." He said, they both nodded and left hurriedly.

Erik quickly went down the main corridor to Christine's dressing room where he found her talking to Meg and some of the ballerinas, all of them laughing and touching her stomach excitedly.

He approached them; they saw him and drifted away, letting him through.

Christine saw him and smiled at him.

"There's the proud daddy now!"

He smiled and kissed her.

"Christine I have some work to do with Nadir and Claire so why don't you go home and start fixing dinner for us? I'll be down shortly"

She smiled and nodded, kissing him softly.

"Alright Erik, eight o clock?"

"Perfect." He touched her stomach lovingly and then quickly left.

Christine stood and smiled at her friends.

"Well, I guess I must be going."

"Oh do you have to Christine? It's been so long since we've seen you!" One ballerina said.

She smiled.

"Yes well, wifely duties call."

"But why? Why won't he help you?" One of the smaller, more naïve ballerinas said, the older ones shushed her.

Christine smiled unsteadily.

"He just has some work to do, plus I always make dinner."

The young dancer frowned.

"I think that's awfully rude of him, He should make you dinner because your pregnant. My father took care of my mummy when she was pregnant with my brother."

The other dancers shushed her again, but Christine laughed.

"It's alright. I don't mind. I should be going now, goodnight everyone."

Christine opened the mirror and stepped in after everyone left, she leaned against the wall for a moment, getting a sinking feeling within her, the feeling of worry settling back in.

* * *

**The end of a new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm currently typing this chapter, as well as my next one on my dad's laptop at my cottage. So. I can't wait to come home and put this up!**

**Erik: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Does a cannonball into the lake)**

**o.O (drenches laptop) AAAHHHHHH!**

**Erik: (comes back up) WOOOOO-…oops.**

**(Sobs pitifully)**

**Review….**


	33. Suspition

Dedicated to Kearyn! (Christines Shadow) READ HER PHIC!

* * *

Christine sat at the dining room table, staring at the candle in front of her, watching the wax drip down onto the tablecloth. She sighed and looked at the clock, Erik was already four hours late for dinner.

She sighed as she stared at the meal she had made for her and Erik, cold and slightly crusted. She picked up the plates and threw the food into the garbage. She then cleaned the kitchen and busied herself around the house, when she was done, Erik had still not returned. She looked at the clock again, It was now well after midnight.

She winced at a pain in her back as she sat on the couch it quickly subsided, she watched slowly as the candles went out, leaving her in darkness. She felt the baby kick within her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, daddy will be home soon…._ I hope_."

* * *

Erik arrived home just after two.

"Welcome Home Erik." Christine said sarcastically.

Erik jumped ad turned, noticing her sitting on the couch, she watched as his eyes widened and realization set in.

"Oh Christine… Christine I'm so sorry. I completely forgot…"

She shook her head and stood, walking away. He followed behind her.

"Christine please…"

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"What?"

"What were you doing? What was more important then coming home and spending time with your wife?"

"We had a problem with the finances for the Opera House. Nadir, Claire and I managed to find the missing money and get everything right again."

Christine nodded.

"I really wish that you came home Erik… I was looking forward to this."

He took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry angel… please forgive me… I'll do anything to make you happy again."

She looked at him.

"Will you take care of me? Keep me comfortable for the last few months of the pregnancy?"

"Of course I will Angel, I'll always be around when I'm not upstairs in the offices."

She looked at him.

"No, Erik no that's not what I meant. I meant you staying down here with me…. To _take care of me._"

"Angel, you know I can't."

"Why not? You've spent so long down here another month or so wouldn't matter!"

Erik looked at her hurtfully. Seeing this made her soften.

"Erik..."

"Don't."

"But…"

"No." he said angrily.

Erik then turned and left the lair.

Christine sighed and decided toleave him be for nowand went to bed.

* * *

Christine awoke a few hours later, unable to sleep because the baby wouldn't stop kicking. So she got up and decided to go for a walk. She wrote a small note for Erik if he came back before she did.

She walked through passages that lead to the main foyer, when she arrived she heard voices room the Manager's office.

'_It must be Erik and Nadir.' _She thought, starting up the stairs to look in on them.

She opened the door to the office and peered in, paling at the sight within, quickly closing the door and quickly walking away as tears began to form. For what she saw inside made all of her suspicions for the past several months correct. Inside the room was Erik in an intimate embrace with Lady Claire.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**REVIEW!**


	34. Misunderstanding

**Don't hurt me! Here's what happened to Erik after what happened in chapter 33.**

_MAY 10__th__ 2007 – Hey guys! If you haven't read my profile, I've revised and rewritten a few of my chapter, this is the first one, it continues up until chapter 38, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_

Erik left the lair quickly after his argument with Christine, going back up to his office, drowning his feelings of anger into his work.

The next time Erik looked up from his desk the clock said that it was 2:30 in the morning. He sighed and stretched, thinking of going back down to get some sleep, but he thought against it, going over to Nadirs desk and pulling out a bottle of scotch. He looked at the bottle in disgust for a moment before opening it and taking a mouthful.

He made a face as it burned his throat and woke him up.

"Now that's not how you drink it." A voice said sounding amused.

He looked over and found Lady Claire at the door.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk, I saw the light from under the door."

He nodded and flunked onto the couch, he sighed and held the bottle out to her.

"Nightcap?"

She smiled and sat next to him, taking the bottle and taking a quick drink before handing it back to Erik.

"What are you doing up so late?"

He sighed.

"Christine and I…"

"..Had a fight?"

"Yes. Well, no. I came home late and she was waiting for me because I completely forgot about a special dinner we had planned tonight, I tried to apologize to her when she just comes up and asks me to take care of her until the baby is born."

Claire looked at him.

" And by _'Taking care of her'_ she means…?"

"Staying down there with her until the baby is born, and not coming up to do my job, which she wanted me to do, she helped me out of that dark hole and now she wants to shove me back in, she said that it shouldn't matter to me because I lived there most of my life."

Claire gasped.

"Did she really say that?"

Erik took a long drink, handing it back to Claire.

"She did. I thought I was taking care of her… I guess it wasn't good enough for her, and now I don't know if anything will be." He took a long drink.

"You know… I think I may be drunk. I wouldn't know… I've never been drunk before." He laughed slightly, staring at the half empty bottle.

Claire laughed and took the bottle and took another drink.

"I have been a couple of times…with friends, and lovers."

"You seem to have an easy life."

Claire shook her head.

"Far from it, I'm very envious of you Erik, you have everything you want."

"You'll have it too, you just have to be patient. It will come faster then you think."

Claire looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Erik."

NEW

They were silent for a moment before Claire moved in on him, kissing him deeply; Erik sat there stunned for a moment before pushing her away.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't try and hide it Erik, you know you want it…" She smiled, kissing him again.

He pushed her off again.

"Are you insane? Im married!"

Claire laughed.

"Like that stopped any of my other lovers? No. You and I are made for each other Erik… It's just taking you longer to see it. Now that Christine is out of the way… We can finally be together…"

"What?"

she laughed.

"Oh Erik! I thought you would be smarter then that! All the plans I've made! Never even went through your thick brain.."

He stopped.

"… It was you… you were the one pushing Christine and I apart! The renovation! The newspaper article!" He looked at her in shock.

Claire smirked, "I told you that the person who wrote that article shouldn't be trusted…" She crawled back onto Erik as a million thoughts ran through his head; his thoughts were quickly shoved away as Claire began to tug at his pants.

He shoved her to the floor.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Claire stood and looked at him.

"I always get what I want Erik… and I want _you._"

He scoffed and began walking to the door, opening it; he looked back at Claire.

"Get the _fuck_ out of my Opera House."

He then slammed the door and left Claire alone in the office.

After he left, Claire couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Erik… If only you knew what truly happened here…"

She smiled as she recalled the door to the office opening, glancing back to see Christine in the doorway.

Erik returned to the lair quickly, he went to the bedroom and found Christine not in bed. He looked around the lair before finding a note on the table.

_Gone to the Roof_

_-Christine_

Erik frowned and left the lair, going up to the roof, where he found himself alone. He noticed a piece of paper by the base of Apollo. He went over and saw that a ring was weighing it down.

_Christine's wedding ring._

He picked up the ring as he looked at the note in fear; he looked down to the streets below. That was where he found Christine.

He watched as she walked out of the Opera House to a waiting carriage. He called out to her. She stopped and looked up at him, the growing light of the new day let him see the betrayal and anger in her eyes.

Erik watched as the carriage pulled away, he glanced down at the note again before falling to his knees and wailing painfully.

'_Goodbye.'_

**Review**

May 10 - rewritten


	35. Apologies

Erik needed to find Christine; he had to explain to her what had happened in the Office. He went to the one place where he thought she would think was safe. Her father's grave, but only to find that she wasn't there.

As thunder began to clap above he, he rode to the Maison d'Anges in desperation to find her. When he arrived there he noticed carriage treads in the soft mud on the ground.

'_She's here.'_ He thought

He burst into the house calling for her; He slipped on the floor and landed with a crunch. He looked around and found that there was broken glass everywhere, some of the jewelry that he had given her over the years scattered on the floor, he looked down and found the rose pendant he gave her for Christmas the first year they were together. He stood and went up the stairs; he went to her old bedroom first and found the door locked. He knocked at it.

"Christine?"

He heard a sob form inside, he sighed in relief that he found her.

"Christine, open the door."

"Go away Erik."

"Not until you listen."

"No! Stay away from us!"

"Christine, please!"

"No!" she sobbed, "Just leave me and my baby be."

Erik frowned.

"_Our_ baby."

"No! I-I don't want you in its life anymore! You've abused my trust Erik. Just leave."

"Christine I refuse to believe that! I want to explain to you what happened!"

"I saw enough to explain everything. Now go back to _her_, she'll be wondering where you are."

He pounded at the door.

"Christine! There is NOTHING going on between Claire and I!"

"_Liar!_ You were having sex with her in the office!"

"I was not!"

There was silence on the other side of the door. Erik heard her let out a shaky breath.

"Go to hell Erik. I want a divorce."

Those words made Erik stagger back away from the door.

"Christine, Christine no! Please! You don't mean that!"

Erik went back to the door and unlocked it, quickly going in before she could do anything to stop him. He came in and saw her backing away from him in tears.

"Stay away from me Erik! I mean it!" she said.

Erik kept coming toward her. When he was close enough she kicked him in the shin and tried to run, but he managed to grab her around her stomach, bringing her back into him. She shrieked and flailed around trying to escape from his grasp.

Erik held her firmly as she struggled, his cheek against hers as he told her everything that had happened the previous night. She soon stopped struggling as he began to finish his story.

"…She tried to seduce me…. Everything that has happened was all her planning… I never cheated on you with her, I swear… Just please… please… don't leave me…" he sobbed the last part out, kissing her cheek.

He looked at her.

"Please say you believe me Christine. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Christine was silent, her eyes shut, fighting back tears.

"Christine?"

She let out a breath and sobbed, holding onto her stomach protectively. Erik noticed this and gently touched her stomach, it was hard and tense. He looked at her.

"Christine?"

"…Erik, the baby is coming." She gasped.

"Oh God, How long has this been going on?"

"An hour or two…"

"Oh Christine, We need to get to the hospital."

And with that he picked her up and took her out to the stables and into a carriage, quickly heading towards the LaVerte Hospital.

May 10 - Rewritten


	36. Birth

When Erik and Christine arrived at the hospital, it had already been four hours since Christine started having her contractions. Erik quickly helped her out of the carriage, carrying her inside.

Peirre met them inside.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She's in labor…" Erik said worriedly.

Pierre looked at her and motioned for them to follow him.

"How long have the contractions been?"

"Fifteen minutes" Christine gasped, fighting back her pain.

He nodded and helped Erik put in her in a bed. Erik pulled up a chair next to her and went to take her hand, but she moved it away and turned her head away.

"Christine…"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"But I thought you -"

"Well you thought wrong! Now you brought me to the hospital, now leave."

"Nice try Christine, im not buying it."

"Well you better because I still haven't forgiven you y- AHH!" She screamed as a contraction went through her, she started taking short deep breaths, holding on to the edges of the bed.

Erik took her hand in his and let her squeeze it, cooing to her as the contraction finally stopped.

Christine moved away form him again when she got her composure back.

"Christine please…"

She still ignored him. Erik sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I love you. You know that right? Because I do, more then anything…more then Claire, well obviously since I don't love her…. more then air, more then Ayesha! And you know that's saying something Christine."

He watched her as she bit back a small laugh, he smiled at her.

"Christine."

She sighed.

"I love you too Erik."

"Do you forgive me?"

She gave him a look that said _'Are you out of your mind?'_. He sighed.

"I wish that you would believe me how sorry I am Christine."

"I know how sorry you are Erik, Im just not ready to forgive you."

"But you will forgive me?"

"We'll see, lets just get this day over with first."

* * *

**Five Hours Later**

Christine screamed in pain as yet another contraction swept through her, she sobbed and leaned back against her pillow, sweat beading from her brow, Erik wiped it away for her, still holding her hand. Her water had broken a few minutes before with the last contraction, which were eight minutes apart now.

"Erik, it hurts!" she sobbed.

"I know darling, I know. I wish I could help you more then this I do, but it will be over soon, I promise."

"Erik?"

"Yes Angel?"

"Will you do something for me?"

"What's that?"

"Hold me…please. I…I don't want to be alone."

Erik smiled sadly at her and crawled into the bed with her, moving behind her, letting her lay on his chest. His hands entwined with hers. He stroked her hair and cooed to her, helping her through the contractions and pain as much as he could do.

After another few hours, Pierre finally said it was time to begin.

"Yay.." she said sarcastically.

Erik chuckled and kissed her forehead as he got out of the bed, still holding her hand.

"Be nice angel."

"I'm sorry Erik, but you haven't been in labor for the last ten hours."

"Which just proves that woman are far more stronger then men." He said, kissing her softly. He smiled because she hadn't moved away from him.

Erik and Christine both looked up as the door to the room opened and Katherine came in with a Cradle. Christine looked at him.

"This is really happening…isn't it?"

He smiled at her.

"It is… but before we start, I want you to do something for me Angel."

She looked at him

"What? I do believe I've done enough for you." She said callously.

He sighed defeated.

"I want you to be strong for me, please? I know that you really don't like me right now, but please, just do this…"

She nodded, breathing deeply.

"Alright Christine, we can begin now. Are you ready?" Pierre asked.

She nodded.

"Alright, now just bear down Christine, now!"

She did, squeezing Erik's hand as hard as she could before she cried out and collapsed onto the bed.

"Good job Christine, just a few more and you'll be done."

Annette came in with more towels.

"How is she?" she asked.

"We just started Annette."

"We?! I'm doing all of the work here!" Christine panted.

Erik wiped away a hair from in front of her face.

"We know, your doing a wonderful job. Just keep breathing darling."

She nodded.

"Alright Christine, and push!" Pierre said.

She did, screaming as she bore down.

"Well done Christine! I can see the head! You're doing a wonderful job."

She sobbed, nodding.

"Alright one more push Christine, then the shoulders will be out."

She did, and soon she stopped.

"Christine, Christine you have to keep going! You're almost done!" Erik said.

She sobbed and shook her head.

"I can't! It's too much!"

"I wish I could help you Angel, I can hear the pain in your voice. It's unbearable. I wish I could ease your pain, but one more push darling, one more, and you'll be a mother."

She smiled and laughed tiredly.

"Christine? Are you ready? Just one more little push and your baby will be out."

She nodded.

"Alright, now push Christine! Push!"

She did, and soon, there was a shrill cry filling the air, but as soon as it started, it stopped again. Erik looked on as the nurses quickly fled with the baby out of the room. He then turned to Pierre and Katherine who were whispering to each other, looking at Christine.

"Get him out of here." Pierre said to Katherine quietly.

Erik looked back to Christine who was pale and her eyes closed, but the other nurses already had him halfway across the room.

"Wait! No! Christine! Christine!!"

The last thing he heard before the door slammed in his face made his blood run cold.

"_She's hemorrhaging."_

He slammed his fist into the door, trying to get back in.

"CHRISTINE!"

He heard the voices of Pierre and the nurses running around in the room.

Then.

_Silence...

* * *

_

**Review!**

May 10 - Rewritten


	37. Family

Erik backed away from the door in front of him, slamming into the wall behind him. He was in shock. Not forty-eight hours before he was happy with his wife and their unborn child, but now… They were both gone…

"_I don't know Erik, I'm going to die. I know it."_

"_Don't be silly love, you're not going to die, trust me."_

Their conversation seven months before rang in his head. He sank to the floor, his head in his hands, and his mask on the floor as he sobbed. He didn't need to look up when someone sat beside him on the floor.

"Daroga… Is this how it felt? Is this how it felt when Raisa died?"

Nadir sighed.

"I wouldn't know how you feel Erik, I still had my son."

"What did you do?"

"I did what I could. I named our son after her, in the masculine form though… but…I never stopped loving her, and I never remarried."

Erik sobbed.

"Kill me Nadir… I can't live without her."

"Im afraid I can't do that Erik."

"True, I mean… what would your wife say?" another voice said.

Erik looked up to see Pierre standing in front of him.

"What? S-she's alive?"

He smiled and nodded.

"The hemorrhaging was very minimal, we were able to fix it easily."

"Then why did you let me wait this long, thinking that she was dead?" he asked almost angrily.

"That, was Christine's idea, she wanted to get you back for what happened last night."

He sighed.

"Alright, she wins. Can I go see her?"

Pierre nodded.

Erik quickly stood and went back into the room. He found Christine looking at him, smiling tiredly.

"Truce?"

Erik nodded, kissing her softly.

"Never scare me like that again."

"You deserved it. Now you know not to mess with me."

"I'll remember that for the future."

"You better."

"Excuse me…" someone interrupted.

They both looked over to see Katherine, holding a small bundle in her arms.

She smiled at them both.

"I give great pleasure, to introduce to you…_your daughter._"

They both gaped as Katherine set the baby in Christine's arms. Erik looked at the beet red form in her arms. The baby yawned, stretching her arms out, getting comfortable in Christine's arms.

It was then when Christine began to cry, holding the baby close, kissing her forehead.

"So you're the one whose been kicking me…" she said softly.

The baby looked at her with her big blue eyes, a large tuft of black hair, little chubby cheeks, ten fingers, ten toes, She was _perfect._

"Hello little one, I'm your mummy."

Erik stared at the baby in complete awe. She was beautiful, more beautiful then he ever imagined.

"Erik? Do you want to hold her?" Christine asked.

Erik looked at Christine.

"N-No, I-I can't I… I wouldn't be able to…" He sighed and looked back at the baby. "I wouldn't want to break this beautiful porcelain doll."

Christine smiled.

"Don't be silly. Come on, take her." She looked back at the baby. "Well now little one, do you want to meet your daddy?" she cooed to the baby, who just stared back at her.

She gently gave the baby to Erik. He went ridged as he felt the baby move in his arms. It was then when he finally realized reality.

"My god…. I'm a father."

"You are, and you're doing a wonderful job."

Erik bent down and kissed her forehead, that was when he felt little hands touching his face. He realized that he left his mask in the hallway. He looked at the baby in amazement.

"You're not afraid of this?" He asked the infant, who just yawned and continued to look at him.

"Why should she?"

"I don't know… She's beautiful Christine, just like her mother."

Christine smiled and rested her head on her pillow. Erik smiled and wiped away the hair in front of his daughters face. His eyes widened.

"My god…"

"What?"

He sat beside Christine and showed her, he moved the tuft of hair again from the right side of her face, revealing a small, but visible red, bumpy patch of flesh that went from her forehead to just above her eyebrow.

Christine smiled.

"I guess she's more like you then we thought."

Erik looked at the baby sadly.

"I thought she was perfect…"

Christine stared at him.

"She IS perfect, she's our baby girl, and you shouldn't think anything other then that."

Erik nodded.

"You're right, im sorry."

"It's alright, I know what you were thinking."

Erik looked down at his daughter as she began to wriggle in his arms.

"She looks hungry, have you tried feeding my granddaughter yet?" Annette said from the doorway.

Christine blushed.

"I wouldn't know how…"

Annette smiled warmly at her.

"It's alright, I can show you how, if you don't mind."

Annette went over to Christine, Erik gave her the baby. He smiled at the two women, one showing the other her years of experience.

"Now it may feel peculiar the first few times, but you should get used to it."

Christine was calm as the baby fed from her.

"It's not that bad, I guess I'm already used to it." She said, looking at Erik with a smirk. Erik felt his face go red.

He smiled; he truly had never seen something so beautiful in his entire life. He bent down and kissed Christine's forehead.

"You're amazing."

Christine smiled.

"I have you to thank for it though."

"No, you do it on your own love. You've done so much that I couldn't do for obvious reasons." He kissed her again. "You're far more stronger then I could be."

She smiled.

"Thank you Erik."

Pierre came in a few minutes later and took the baby away for her examination, and to give the new parents time to rest. Erik cleaned Christine up before taking a spot beside her once more, his arm tightly around her as they both fell asleep.

**Review!!**

**You'll get the name of the baby in the next chapter!**

May 10 - rewritten


	38. Surprise!

**These last chapters in part 2 will contain Erik and Christine's life of parenthood. When part 2 is done I will be taking a break from the Only Human series and writing a new phic that will be written by not one writer, but two! Two of the best writers if I say so myself. Lol ok now im just being cocky. Well, it will be written by me and my friend Nikki (Angelus Ab Acroama). More information on this later on and in my profile when im not too lazy to do it! Lol and now here is the chapter!

* * *

**

Pierre kept Christine and the baby in the hospital for another week for observations. Erik was always at they're side helping out with his new daughter.

Christine was nervous when she and the baby were released; they were going to go back to the Garnier. Pierre confided Christine to a wheelchair for traveling around the Opera House, incase if she got weak or tired.

Erik helped Christine up the steps into the Opera House with the baby between them.

"Erik? Do you think we should be coming back so soon?"

"Of course it is darling, I want to show off my two beautiful girls." He said smiling.

Christine smiled back and leaned against him as he opened the doors, she gasped when she saw all of her friends and cast members waiting for her arrival. She looked at Erik who just smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You're always full of surprises." She said.

Erik chuckled and kissed her softly, leading her inside.

Everyone welcomed the new life into the Opera House by coming to the party, but Erik couldn't help but notice that Carlotta and her son weren't there. Erik stood in the center of the _Grande Escalier _with Christine and the baby. Everyone looking at them as Erik began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate the birth of our daughter! Now I bet all of you are wondering the name of our little angel…"

Christine then spoke:

"We decided to name her after the lead female character in Erik's favorite Opera, which also just so happened to be my first leading role, and her middle name is after my mother. So, Erik and I would like to introduce you all to _Elyssa Isabella Destler_. "

They all applauded, cheering for the baby's beautiful name. (or so I think)

Christine sat with her friends in a private corner of the grand foyer, all of the chattering about gossip and cooing over Elyssa.

"Have you _seen_ that giant metal monstrosity their building in the center of the city?!" one ballerina said.

"It's not that bad, they're going to tear it down at the end of the Worlds Fair next year." another said.

"Good, it's a scar on this beautiful city."

"It's not even done yet! How do you know it isn't going to look-"?

"Enough! Goodness…" Meg said, re-adjusting Katiya in her arms.

"She's right, so Christine… What went on the night you went into labor? There are so many rumors." Jammes said.

Christine sighed, looking down at Elyssa, sleeping soundly in her arms. She looked over to Erik who was talking to Pierre and Nadir.

"It's nothing, Erik and I have put it behind us and we do not wish to speak about it."

"Nothing? Because of what happened that night Lady Claire resigned from her patronage."

Christine smirked at the younger dancer.

"She did?"

"Yes! She's leaving for England tomorrow!"

"Good." She said smugly.

The other dancers looked at her strangely and shrugged it off, continuing to talk. Christine quickly stood, quickly getting light headed. She pushed it away and began to walk away.

"Christine! Your not supposed to be out of your chair." Meg said.

Christine looked at her.

"I'll be back…I just need to do something…_alone._"

She then walked away, heading up the stairs, she knew exactly where to find the person she was looking for.

Christine was right, she found Lady Claire on the roof, looking over the city. Claire looked behind her and jumped slightly at the new presence.

"Christine! You scared me…"

"Good, you should be scared…." She said, standing beside her.

They were silent for a moment before Claire spoke.

"I heard you had an interesting night…"

"We did, and you didn't help much…"

"Good."

"Why him Claire? Why Erik? Why couldn't you have left us be?"

She looked at Christine and sat on the edge of the building.

"He was something I could never have, and it made me want him even more then I already did. I almost had him too."

Christine scoffed.

"Please, you got him drunk and tried to seduce him."

"Well he may have been drunk, but he was a good kisser.." she smirked.

Christine growled.

"If I were stronger, and my daughter weren't with me… I would shove you off this building myself…"

"Not if I got to you first…you and your little rat."

Christine grabbed Claire by the throat with her free hand, pushing her against Apollo.

"NEVER… speak of my daughter that way again… I may not kill you Claire, but I'm going to let you live with these words, I won. Erik is in love with _me_, and he will _never _love_ you._"

Christine let go of Claire and walked off , heading back down to the party. She went over to Erik who took her hand and kissed it softly. Smiling at her, unaware of her disappearance for the past half hour.

Christine gave Elyssa to Erik; he immediately held her close, showing off his new fatherly instinct. Christine smiled at him.

"Christine are you alright?" Nadir asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You're as pale as a ghost my dear!"

"Oh I'm fine!" she said.

Erik quickly grabbed her around the waist as she swooned dangerously.

"Christine!"

She looked at him and smiled weakly.

"I guess I'm not fine then…"

Erik looked to one arm, which had Elyssa in it, then the other which had a barely conscious Christine in it; he looked to Pierre and Nadir.

"Umm…. Help?"

Jacob and another man came up and took Christine from Erik, Christine looked at the stranger and smiled.

"You must be Christopher…"

He smiled and nodded.

"Jacob told me all about you" She said.

"Good things I hope."

She nodded, before resting her head on his shoulder. Erik quietly left the party with Elyssa, Jacob and Christopher following behind him with Christine. Erik put Elyssa to bed while Christopher went and laid Christine down.

Erik sat next to Christine on the bed.

"Darling what were you doing? You should have stayed sitting."

"I'm sorry Erik, but… I needed to do something."

"What?"

She sighed.

"I needed to talk to Claire."

He stared at her.

"Christine. You didn't have to -"

"Yes, I did Erik, She needed to know how I thought of her little scheme."

"I know… you should have let me come with you... "

"I needed to do this on my own Erik." She said seriously.

Erik nodded and hugged her and gently laid her down, fluffing her pillow, making sure she was comfortable.

"Get some sleep darling."

She nodded, curling up, bringing the blankets up to her nose and closing her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too" she said, her voice muffled by the pillow and the blankets. He smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving to go and thank Jacob and Christopher for their help.

* * *

REVIEW 

May 10 - Rewritten.


	39. Home with Baby

"…. Erik."

"…"

"Erik!"

"Mmffwhat?"

"Your daughter is crying."

"… She's your daughter too."

"Its your turn."

"Damn… what time is it?"

"4 am…"

"You do it."

"No."

"Please?"

"But im tired!"

"So am I. And last time I checked I wasn't the one lactating."

"…. Damn."

"I thought so."

"Come with me."

"Nooo…sleeeep."

"I'll let you watch."

"…Okay."

They both got themselves out of bed at the _Maison_ _d'Anges_ and made their way across the hall into the nursery. Erik plopped down on the rocking chair, while Christine went to the crib and gently picked up their now 2-month-old baby girl.

Christine looked at Erik, sitting in her usual spot; Erik smiled and patted his lap. She rolled her eyes at him and sat down, He wrapped his arms around her, watching his daughter feed. He still said that it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen; he loved watching Christine do her feminine and motherly duty.

He rested his head on hers while she did the same thing, and soon, they were all asleep.

* * *

They all awoke the next morning to someone ringing the doorbell, which woke Elyssa and made her cry, which startled Erik, making him jump and knocking Christine to the ground on her behind with a _thump_, while she was still holding Elyssa and made her screech and wail even louder.

Erik cursed and helped Christine up and went to the door. Outside was a messenger; He paled at Erik's un-amused face. He handed Erik an enveloped and ran off. Erik stared at it and slammed the door behind him.

"Who was it Erik?" Christine yawned.

"Messenger…" he said.

"Oh, well come back to bed…I got Elyssa back to sleep."

"I'm up now."

Christine smiled and went over to him, kissing him deeply.

"I know…so am I."

He looked at her strangely, his eyes then went wide.

"I forgot we could do that now!" he laughed.

She smiled and took his hand, leading him back up to the bedroom, the letter fluttering to the ground.

* * *

Erik laid Christine on the bed gently, kissing her softly. She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her neck and shoulders, gently pulling her nightgown off her. Christine helped him remove his sleeping trousers and soon nothing lay between them.

With a quiet gasp they were one, moving together. Christine gasped for breath with each slow movement Erik made. Erik grunted and kissed her deeply, trying to keep their noise to a minimal, after all, they didn't want to wake the baby.

Christine was the first to fall over the edge, arching up into Erik's kisses, silently crying out into his mouth. Erik followed, shuddering and collapsing beside her.

Erik wrapped his arms around Christine and held her, stroking her head and back as she rested on his chest. She looked at him and smiled. He looked back at her and laughed.

"Again?"

She nodded; he smiled and kissed her moving her above him. He ran his hands across her body, noticing how much fuller it became since she got pregnant, her hips were rounder and gave her more of a feminine shape, her breasts, well… Lets just say the breast milk did them some good.

They had just begun a rhythm when a loud cry filled the air.

* * *

They both looked at each other and sighed. Christine rolled over and went to the bathroom as Erik put on his housecoat and went to the nursery.

Erik looked at his little daughter, smiling.

"You always cry at the wrong moments don't you my darling?" He smiled.

He picked her up gently, cradling her in the crook of his arm. She looked at him with her big gray green eyes and gurgled at him, yawning. He sat in the rocking chair, gently stroking her head; he looked at the small patch of red flesh on her face. It really wasn't that bad, not as noticeable as his own… When she was older she would be able to hide it with her hair easily if she wanted to.

He loved this little angel more then anyone would ever know, he would do anything for her. A feeling of something warm and wet on his hand interrupted his thoughts. He looked down to see her sucking on his pinky finger.

He chuckled and stood, going to the changing table and giving her, her pacifier. He set her down and went to the dresser and pulled out her clothes for her to wear that day and carefully dressed her, soon she was wearing a cute little lavender dress with music notes around the hem.

He kissed her head softly before heading back to the bedroom, Where Christine had just come out of the bathroom, she smiled and took her from Erik, lying with her on the bed, as he got ready for the day.

When he came out Christine was tickling Elyssa softly, making her giggle and squeal with delight. He smiled lovingly at them for a moment, admiring the mother/daughter time they were having, he soon joined them on the bed playing their little game.

* * *

When Erik went downstairs again with the others, he finally noticed the letter the messenger had sent that morning; he opened it and read it. Christine entered the room and noticed Erik's saddened look.

"Erik? What's wrong?"

"Its Madame Perrault… the woman you met at our wedding. She…She's dying."

Christine went over to him and took the letter and read it.

"Oh Erik. We have to go…she's asking for you!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"She still lives in my home town! I-I can't go back their Christine."

Christine sighed and wrapped an arm around him.

"Erik, I don't see the harm in it. What happened was so many years ago. I don't think they would remember any of it."

He laughed.

"Right, no one remembers Erik, the bastard monster child. Who broke into the church just to play the pipe organ."

"Erik… You need to go. She's your friend. We'll come with you!"

He looked at them.

"Would you?"

"Of course we would! This would also be a good chance to try out your contraption you made."

"It is not a contraption, it's an invention, and it will make traveling so much easier for you."

"I know, I know. So are we going?"

He sighed and nodded, Christine smiled sadly and kissed him.

"I'll go pack our things. We'll just stay a few days… for the funeral…"

Erik nodded and went to the sitting room; Christine followed him and kissed his head, gently giving him Elyssa before going back upstairs. Erik sat back and held his daughter close; she looked at him as he looked at her.

"I guess you get to see where I grew up cherub…" He said to her.

He looked out the window and sighed.

_Boscherville.

* * *

_

**REVIEW!**


	40. Goodbye Dear Friend

**stupid ruler button isnt working...**

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't think we should have come here…" Erik said as he stared cautiously out the window, Boscherville coming closer and closer into view.

They had been on the road for just over a day now and with every passing minute Erik began to worry more and more.

"Oh Erik, stop, it's not like anyone will remember you." Christine said beside him.

"I bet they will… Can't we just turn back Christine? I think Elyssa may be getting sick." He said, looking over to his daughter who was fast asleep in his invention, a baby carriage seat attached to the other seat and wall of the carriage, so Christine didn't have to hold her for the whole journey.

"She is not Erik. Now stop. We're almost there…" she said, looking out the window at the little town. "… It is quite beautiful."

Erik scoffed.

"I wouldn't know... I only saw it at night."

"Well it is. Maybe we could stay a bit longer…after the funeral? I would like to see more of it… Where you grew up, meet your friends…"

"I didn't' _have_ any friends Christine. Madeleine never let me out of the house."

Christine said nothing, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. Erik sighed and leaned his head against the wall of he carriage, he looked out to see a man looking back at their carriage as they went by. Erik then noticed that they wee nearing Madame Perrault's house.

"Erik?"

He looked over at Christine.

"I'm your friend. Right?"

"No. You're my wife." He said, looking at her strangely.

"Well you were mine before we were married. I think friendship is one of the most important things in a relationship."

Erik sighed and pulled her onto his lap. Kissing her cheek softly.

"You are my friend Christine. You're my friend, my soul mate, my wife, my lover, and my muse. I would die without you."

"Good, because your mine."

Erik smiled and kissed her softly as the carriage came to a stop. Christine moved off of Erik and gently picked Elyssa up as she slowly awoke.

Erik opened the door and peered out. There was no one near. Erik quickly got out and helped Christine and Elyssa out. Leading them to the house, he knocked on the door, a man of at least Erik's age answered.

"Erik?" he asked.

Erik nodded.

"Thank Goodness, she's been asking for you for days." He said as he let them in.

"How long does she have left?"

The man shook his head sadly.

"Not long. You may go up and see her now."

Erik nodded and took Christine's hand, leading her up the stairs and down a small hallway. He turned to Christine, looking at her, she smiled sadly at him and kissed his cheek.

"We'll wait here." Christine said.

Erik kissed her forehead, and then Elyssa's before stepping into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Erik?" he heard Madame Perrault's frail voice.

He quickly went over the side of the bed, sitting and taking the old woman's hand.

"I'm here Marie…"

She smiled weakly at him.

"It's been to long."

"It has, Im sorry I stopped writing, my life began to get very hectic."

"Well that's what being married can do to a man."

He smiled and nodded.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Wonderful. Christine and I were blessed two months ago with a beautiful baby girl, her name is Elyssa."

She smiled.

"Congratulations. I trust you brought them?"

He nodded.

"I did, would you like me to bring them in?"

"Not at the moment… You and I need to talk."

He nodded and looked at her. She took a breath, slowly bringing it out.

"Erik, I want to talk to you about your mother."

He tensed.

"Why?"

"Because you need to know this Erik."

He sighed and nodded, letting her continue.

"Erik, your mother loved you. Now let me explain…"

He just looked at her as she took another breath.

"I know your mother had a bad way of showing it, but she really did. Unfortunately for you… and for her. It was years later, just before her death when she finally told me how she felt about you."

Erik sighed.

"Marie… I don't think I need to hear this. What's said is said. Madeline was cruel to me, there's no way of changing that. Over the years with Christine we've talked about my past and she has helped me through my problems. I have forgiven her for what she has done to me, and now… I have a child of my own. I'm not going to make the mistakes she did."

Marie smiled tiredly at him.

"I'm proud of you Erik. Im sure Madeline would have been proud too."

Erik smiled and gently took her hand again.

"Would you like me to bring Christine in now?"

She nodded. Erik stood and went to the door, opening it and bringing Christine and Elyssa in, Christine gave Elyssa to Erik and quickly went over to Madame Perrault's side, taking her hand and kissing her cheek softly.

"Madame Perrault… It's a pleasure to see you again."

"It's good to see you too dear…" she rasped, smiling at her.

Marie and Christine talked for a few more minutes until she asked to see Elyssa.

"Erik, Christine. She's so beautiful. You must be so proud." She said as she looked at the baby in Christine's arms.

"We are. We suspect that if she was born on time at nine months, she would have had the full deformity." Erik said.

"She still would have been beautiful. Wouldn't you have Cherub?" Marie said.

Elyssa gurgled at her. Marie closed her eyes and sighed.

"I don't know how much longer I can last…"

"We'll be here…" Erik said, going back over to the bed, taking her hand.

"I don't know if you know this Erik, but I am very proud of you… and I would have gladly called you my son."

"Thank you Marie. For everything you've done for me."

"It's been an honour knowing you Erik Destler, you and Christine."

Christine smiled and kissed the old woman cheek.

"The honour was ours," she said.

Marie took one last deep breath.

"Remember this… I died happy… with the ones I love."

They both nodded.

She smiled at Erik once more before she closed her eyes, never to reopen them again.

Erik stared at her, he ran a hand over her pale cheek. He shut his eyes tightly as he began to cry. He took her hand and kissed it softly.

"Thank you…"

Christine looked down at their daughter, who was staring at her crying father, she whimpered and began to cry too. Christine cooed to her and stood, wrapping her free arm around Erik. He hugged her waist.

"I can't stay here anymore Christine…" he whispered.

She nodded.

"Lets go home."

XXXXXXXXXX

Within the hour they were on their way back to Paris, the ride was silent, Elyssa asleep in her makeshift cradle, Christine staring out the window, Erik staring out the other. She looked over at him.

"Erik?"

he didn't answer.

"Erik?"

He finally looked up at her.

"Erik, are you alright?"

He sighed.

"I don't know."

She sighed sadly and hugged him, letting him rest his head on her shoulder.

"I love you Christine."

"I love you too Erik."

They were silent for the next few minutes, just holding each other, that stopped when the carriage did unexpectedly, almost making them both fall out of their seats.

"Jules? What's going on?" Erik called out the window.

"Road block sir."

There was a shift in the weight of the carriage and a dull _'thud'_, the weight shifted again as something, or someone fell off of the carriage.

"Jules?"

There was no answer, which made Erik nervous. He quickly kissed Christine.

"Stay in here, keep Elyssa quiet."

She nodded.

"Be careful."

Erik stepped out of the carriage, quickly closing the door and seeing Jules unconscious on the ground. He went over to him.

That was when it went black…

XXXXXXXXXX

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! review!**


	41. Blast from the Past

**PLEASE READ**

**Sorry for not updating, I've had friends over and school shopping and everything is hectic, so once more I do not know when I'll be able to update, I should be able to have one up every few weeks or so, once this chapter is done there shouldn't be anymore cliffhangers since the story should be done by chapter 47 or so. Then I shall be starting the new story with AngelusabAcroama. Please check it out when it's started, you can find the story in my favorites list and the penname in my favorite authors list. Lol and I don't own my bad guys in this chapter, except one… the others belong to Nikki. lmfao **

**stupid ruler button still isnt working...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Erik awoke he was tied to the carriage wheel, the side of his head bleeding.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up." A male voice said.

Erik looked over and sighed in frustration.

"Peter Hutchens…"

"In the flesh." He smirked.

"Haven't you died yet?" Erik asked.

Peter laughed and kicked him in the stomach.

"I was going to ask you the same question, _freak_."

Erik groaned.

"Your other cronies with you?"

"Of course." Peter said, he snapped his fingers and two more men came out, one holding Elyssa, the other struggling with Christine, her wrists tied together.

"Christine!"

"Oh! So she doe have a name! The pretty thing tried to get us with a dagger."

"Next time I won't miss!" Christine growled.

They all laughed.

"Such a saucy one! Erik! Where did you buy this one?"

"I didn't buy her, she's my wife." He hissed.

They laughed again.

"This thing can't be your wife! She's too pretty for you! What did you do? Rape her and when she got pregnant you married her?" The one Erik remembered as Josh laughed at him.

"That's absurd! He proposed and I said yes! What does this have to do with anything? Who are you people?" Christine said.

"What? You didn't tell her who we are? Erik, That's so _rude_ of you!" Peter said as he kicked Erik again.

Erik groaned.

"They were the town bullies when I lived here… these two." He said, pointing at Josh and the other William. "They killed my dog… while he." he motioned to Peter. "Tried to kill me with a knife."

"Stop, you're making us blush. I was rather disappointed when I found out that you survived that, but now I'm glad! We get to have more fun with you… and now we have two more things to play with… especially the little freak."

Erik growled.

"Don't you DARE speak about my daughter that way!"

Peter glared at Erik and pulled out a gun, pointing it at Erik's head. They tried to ignore Christine's screams.

"Do not. Tempt me."

"If you're going to shoot me do it now… but just leave my family out of this."

"Aww how sweet, but no. I think I'd like a piece of this pretty lady." He said as he grabbed Christine from Josh and threw her hard against the carriage, she began to cry as he began to kiss and nip at her neck, running a hand up her skirts.

Erik struggled with his restraints, fighting to get to Christine. She cried out when he bit her shoulder, breaking the skin.

"Peter! If you don't stop I swear to God I'll _kill _you!" Erik said.

Peter stopped and looked at him, he threw Christine to the ground, and she crawled her way over to Erik, huddling close to him.

Peter took Elyssa from William and pointed his gun to her head. She began to writhe and cry in his arms. Erik and Christine cried out.

"Stop! Please! Leave our daughter alone!"

"Not until I get my satisfaction of watching you suffer…"

"Why? He's a man just like you! How could you do something like this!" Christine sobbed.

"Shut up."

"No! Answer me! Erik is more of a man then you or your cronies would ever be!"

"I said shut up!" He bellowed, he hit her in the head with the end of his pistol, she fell over unconscious.

"Christine! You bastards! Who do you think you are?"

"The Boscherville Police Department out arresting a criminal for the attack and murder of Joseph Buquet, and Ubaldo Piangi."

"What?"

"Oh come now, we aren't _that_ dumb."

"Could have fooled me."

Peter hit Erik over the head, making his head bleed more.

"We know you're the Phantom! Don't try and deny it!"

"I wasn't going to."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

During the time of this _conversation_ between the two men, Erik had been untying the knots in the rope that restrained him to the carriage wheel. Peter gave Elyssa back to William. As soon as he was close enough Erik leaped up and grabbed his sword, skewered William with it before he could blink. He took Elyssa from his grasp easily.

Josh tried to pull out his gun but Erik was too fast for him, ramming the sword into his chest.

Erik felt a hot searing pain in his leg as a shot rang out from behind him, he staggered and crumpled to the ground, still holding Elyssa protectively. A second shot rang out but no pain came to his body.

Peter walked out, dragging Christine by the hair.

"You killed my friends, so I killed your wife." He said, throwing her still form at Erik, a bloody wound forming over her heart.

Erik cried out and pulled her to him, resting her head on his lap, he sobbed, clutching both of them to him tightly. Peter's laughter filled the quiet air.

"You're so weak Erik! You always were and you always will be."

Erik let out a loud roar of anger and tackled the man to the ground, punching him in the face repeatedly. He grabbed his gun and pointed it to his head.

"Who do you think you are? Huh?" Peter asked, spitting blood into Erik's face.

"My name is Erik Destler, I was a gypsy freak show attraction in France, Germany and Russia, and I was an apprentice to a great architect in Rome. I was an assassin and magician to the Shah of Persia; I built the Paris Opera House! And I've only loved three women in my life, one just died and the others are my wife and daughter!"

During this Erik went into a blind rage, beginning to repeatedly hit the man.

"I've only made love to one woman in my lifetime, and now you've _fucked_ that up. So now I bid you adieu Monsieur. I hope you burn in hell for your sins."

With that Erik took Peter's gun and pointed it at his head and pulled the trigger. Blood spatter covering him and the gravel road. He threw the gun into the ditch and sobbed, crawling over to Elyssa and Christine. He picked up Elyssa and softly sang to her, trying to keep her from crying.

_Goodnight  
Sleep tight  
No more tears  
in the morning  
I'll be here_

_  
And when we say goodnight  
dry your eyes  
because we said goodnight, and not goodbye  
we said goodnight, and not goodbye _

He looked over at Christine, stroking her cheek. It was still warm and wet from her tears. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my love. My love... my _soul mate_."

Erik heard a groan behind him and looked to see Jules waking up from his fall off the carriage.Erik crawled over to him and helped him up.

"What happened?" Jules asked groggily, holding his wrist, which looked to be broken.

"Old friends decided to visit…"

"I see," he said as he looked around at the dead bodies, he then noticed Christine. He looked at Erik.

"Erik, I'm so sorry."

"I am too. I told her we shouldn't have come… and now. She's gone." He sobbed, holding Elyssa closely to him.

"I'm not too sure about that…look." Jules said.

Erik turned and looked over at Christine, she was looking back at him, still lying on the ground. He stared at her in shock, he was by her side like a flash of lightning, taking her in his arms, holding his wife and daughter tightly as he began to cry again.

"I thought I lost you…"

"So did I… but…." She reached down and pulled up the rose pendant Erik gave her their first Christmas together. Dented, the bullet stuck in it. "You'd think it would break…"

"I don't see why. It's real diamond…"

"It is?"

He nodded.

"I thought it was glass…" she mused, nuzzling her face in his chest.

Erik sighed, holding her close. He then helped her stand; he winced as he tried to stand as well. Christine looked at him strangely. She then saw the wound on his leg.

"Erik you're bleeding!"

"It's nothing…I just got shot in the leg."

"And you call that nothing? Erik, we need to get you to a hospital." She said as she got Jules and Elyssa into the Carriage, then bent down and tore her dress, putting the pieces over his wound. Erik cried out as she tightened it.

"Too tight! Angel!"

"Stop being a baby, I'm trying to get it to stop bleeding." She said, then helping Erik into the carriage.

She then closed the door and got up to the drivers seat and started the carriage up again.

"Don't worry Erik! I'll get you to a hospital as soon as I can!"

"Oh god, she doesn't know how to drive…" Erik groaned.

Jules stared at Erik.

"I heard that!"

Jules looked back at Erik, who had gone pale. He watched as he went unconscious, slumping slightly to one side.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review! **


	42. Recovery

**I'm sorry for the long wait! I wanted to get used to school again before I started writing again, I want to be as organized as much as possible this year, since I'm in grade 12 now. (Smiles proudly)**

**ERIK: **oh whatever, you're staying an extra year anyways! And bloody hell! _Organized!_ You should see her room! It's gross and dirty!

SHUT UP! Im trying! 

**ERIK: **Uhhuh…. Just get on with the chapter.

**OLD MAN FROM SCENE 24: **Get on with it!

**KING ARTHUR: **Get on with it!

**CROWD: **GET ON WITH IT!

**O.o … I have the sudden urge to watch Monty Python…**

* * *

Erik awoke to the sound of humming; he quietly looked around and recognized the room as a ward in Pierre's infirmary. He looked around and what he saw made his heart melt.

Christine was sitting in a rocking chair, singing softly to a sleeping Elyssa in her arms, the sun coming through the window, basking them in a warm glow.

"You truly are an angel…" Erik said quietly.

Christine looked up and smiled, standing and placing Elyssa in the cradle beside the bed next to Erik's, she then went over to him, kissing him softly.

"I was beginning to worry about you." She said.

"You never have to, I'm never going to leave you…"

She smiled and kissed him again, letting it linger before pulling away again.

"I need to go find Pierre, He needs to know that you're awake."

Erik looked at her.

"How long was I unconscious?"

Christine sighed and looked at him sadly.

"You were out for just over four days."

Erik sighed and ran a hand over his mask less face.

"Where's my mask?" he asked.

"_They_… broke it. I haven't been home so I couldn't get your spare…" Christine said.

Erik sighed and looked over to the cradle. Watching his sleeping daughter, longing for her to be in his arms. Christine noticed the look in his eyes and smiled, going over to the cradle and picking Elyssa up again, carefully giving her to Erik.

Erik sighed and gently hugged the baby, kissing her head.

Christine smiled and left the room, she came back a minute later with Pierre. Erik looked up at him.

"Well. Look who finally decided to wake up."

Erik rolled his eyes.

"Hello Pierre. How's the damage?"

"Well, you had a severe concussion to the right side of your head, as well as a minor fracture, 2 of your ribs are cracked, and the bullet luckily went right through your left leg, you have some nerve damage so I'm giving you a wheelchair for now, later on… You'll need to walk with a cane."

"For how long?" Erik asked.

Pierre sighed

"Permanently."

Erik sighed sadly.

"Well… It's better then not walking at all. I assume rehabilitation is in order?"

Pierre nodded.

"Alright, what about everyone else?"

"Christine just has a few bumps and bruises and some scratches on her chest where the broken pieces from the pendant went in when she was shot. Elyssa has a bruise on her head from when Christine tells me a gun was pointed at her head, and lastly Jules has a broken wrist, and a mild concussion. He's being released today."

No sooner then he said that they heard a commotion outside.

"Where is he? I know he's awake! What? No! I don't care that he's with the doctor!"

The door burst open and a woman came in, as Nurses tried to pull her out.

"Sorry sir! She. Wouldn't listen!" one of the nurses grunted as she tried to pull the woman out, but she just knocked them both to the ground and went over to Erik, slapping him in the face.

"You bastard!" she screamed. "I told you to stay away from my husband! We don't need your pity money!"

"How DARE you speak to him that way!" Christine growled.

"This doesn't concern you wench." The woman spat.

"Ladies! I will not have this commotion in my building!" Pierre yelled.

Meanwhile Christine and the woman were still bickering, Erik was in shock at what had happened and Elyssa was staring at Erik, looking just as shocked as he.

"Dominique!" a voice barked from the doorway.

Everyone went silent and looked to the door, Jules stood there, looking quite annoyed at his wife.

"Jules, I was just…"

". Just trying to make me lose the best job I've ever had."

Dominique stared at him.

"But-! He almost got you killed!"

"…and it is a risk I'm willing to take, over and over again."

Jules looked over to Erik and smiled, he then turned to his wife.

"I'm sick and tired of you always trying to get me to quit my job, do you even know what would happen if I quit? Do you? We would be on the street! No more going out to dinner, no more nights at the Opera, and more importantly, no more Natalie. We wouldn't be able to pay for her hospital bills anymore!"

Dominique's head fell, staring at the floor. She walked over to Jules and looked at him.

"I'm sorry…"

Jules sighed and wrapped his good arm around her.

"It's fine," he cooed to her.

Jules looked at Erik and Christine and apologized for his wife, and left the hospital with her.

They were all silent for a minute; Christine broke it first, by going over to Erik and kissing his cheek where she slapped him.

"Well that was interesting."

Erik sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. Christine smiled and crawled into the bed with him, wrapping her arms around him, Elyssa happily lying between them on their stomachs. They all fell into a peaceful sleep, and it stayed that way for a long time.

* * *

**Review.**


	43. Jumping through Time

**1 Year Later.**

Erik and Christine we're both on the brink of asleep and awake, Erik was the one who stirred first, rolling over facing the wall. He opened his eyes to see a pair of tiny green eyes staring back at him.

He blinked and looked at his smiling daughter.

"How did you get out of your crib?" he grumbled.

Elyssa giggled and raised her arms up, Erik picked her up and sat her down on his stomach, and she smiled and lay down, her head on his chest. Erik smiled at his little girl, watching her suck her thumb and fall asleep.

Elyssa sat in the center of the room the following afternoon, playing with her dolls. Christine read on the couch while Erik sat at the Organ, playing a soft tune. Erik smiled as Ayesha lazily jumped up onto the organ, sitting in front of Erik, watching him play.

Erik stopped and picked up the old cat and petted her softly. Ayesha purred happily, nuzzling Erik's uncovered face.

"Eesha."

Erik stopped and looked around.

"Christine? Did you say something?"

Christine looked at him.

"No."

They both went wide eyed and looked at Elyssa who was staring at Ayesha, she pointed at the cat.

"Eesha."

They were in complete shock; Christine smiled, her hands over her mouth, tears forming.

"Oh my baby! She talked!" She squealed.

Christine went over and picked Elyssa up, kissing her repeatedly. Erik went over and kissed his daughters cheek, hugging her and Christine. Ayesha stared at the baby from Erik's shoulder; she sniffed the baby and licked her nose, making Elyssa sneeze and giggle, patting the cat's head.

The two became friends ever since.

* * *

**x A Year and a Half later. x**

Erik and Christine sat in the gazebo of the rose garden of the Maison d'Anges, wrapped in each other's arms as the sun began to set. Just one of those quiet moments they always enjoyed sharing.

"Mama! Papa! Ook!" The voice of their two-year-old daughter giggled behind them.

They both looked at each other and smiled, turning back to their child. Christine gasped and Erik went pale.

Elyssa sat in the garden holding Ayesha like a baby, trying to keep her flopping head up; she looked up at her parents and put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh… Eesha seeping."

Erik stumbled back, leaning against the gazebo. Christine went over to Elyssa and kneeled in front of her, gently caressing the cats head, taking her from the child's arms.

"Lysi… darling…" Christine said, trying to keep her composure. "Go inside and play for a minute please…"

"K mama." She said, standing and wandering back up to the house.

Christine let out a small sob; her and Ayesha became… acquaintances over the years. She stood and went over to Erik. She looked at the cat again, looking back at Erik.

"Erik, I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

Erik stared at his friend in his wife's arms. He took the cat from Christine and sobbed, she had been with him for a remarkable 19 years, and She was there when no one else was…

Erik cradled the tiny cat in his arms; Christine had never seen him like this, not even with Madame Perrault. He was so…distant and childlike; she didn't know what to think of it. So she left Erik to have sometime alone to say goodbye.

Later that night, after Christine explained to Elyssa what happened to Ayesha, Erik managed to let go of his friend, and place her in a beautiful box, giving her a new home under her favorite tree in the backyard.

* * *

**2 years later**

Christine walked with Elyssa who had just turned 4 years old down the streets of Paris towards the Opera House.

This was one of Christine and Elyssa's favorite times together, just mother and daughter, window-shopping. Christine smiled at her little girl, who stared in at the toys and dresses inside the store, Christine smiled and looked in, wondering if she should go in and get another doll for Elyssa's growing collection.

"Lysi, do you want to go-" she stopped, as she looked down at her daughter, who wasn't there.

"Elyssa?" she called out, looking around, she paled when she didn't see her.

"Elyssa!"

Christine walked quickly down the sidewalk, searching, she was near an alleyway when she heard it.

"Mama!"

Christine looked down the alleyway and there was Elyssa sitting on the ground. Christine ran over to her, quickly picking her up, holding her tightly.

"Elyssa don't you EVER walk away from me again." She said sternly

Elyssa looked at her and struggled out of her mothers grip.

"Mama look!" she said, pointing to a small box.

Christine looked in the box and inside was a little puppy, not much older then 3 months old. It was brown and white, covered in dirt. Christine softened and looked at Elyssa.

"We keep?" Elyssa asked.

Christine looked back at the puppy.

"I don't know sweetheart… Papa might not want another pet in the house."

Elyssa pouted.

"Puppy be wif Eesha den…"

Christine sighed, her daughter was right. The puppy was scrawny and weak, it wouldn't last very long alone. She picked up the tiny dog; it just fit into her hand. The puppy looked at Christine and wagged its tiny tail and yapped at her.

Christine smiled and held the dog close to her, taking Elyssa's hand and walking out of the alley.

"Now don't get your hopes up darling, papa might not want a puppy."

"No! No! No! NO! I will not have a dog in this house Christine!" Erik cried as they fought in their bedroom as Elyssa had her nap.

"Why not? You haven't even seen her yet!"

"I don't need to! We're not having a dog!"

"You know what? I don't really care. You should have _seen_ Elyssa's face when she saw the puppy Erik. She was so happy… She's so attached to her already. I know already that we can't get rid of her."

Erik groaned and flopped onto their bed.

"I don't want a dog Christine. It brings back too many memories…"

Christine sighed as Elyssa's cries filled the room she placed the puppy on the bed and left the room. Erik sighed and rolled over to come face to face with a pair of brown eyes.

The puppy panted happily in Erik's face, wagging its tail. Erik gently pushed the puppy away and rolled over, he then felt a weight on his side, he looked over and there was the puppy, trying to crawl over him. Erik moved and lay on his back, the puppy crawled up and lay down on his stomach, falling asleep almost instantly.

Erik stared at the puppy and sighed in defeat.

"Damn."

Christine walked back in the room and smirked, a hand on her hip.

"Looks like you have a new friend there Erik."

Erik looked at her.

"Oh be quiet."

Christine laughed and lay beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, gently petting the sleeping dog.

"Thank you Erik."

"Mmmhmwelcome…"

"I love you."

"Mhmloveyoutoo…"

She giggled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

The next day they discussed what the dog's name should be, they all decided that they would name her Sasha, after Erik's childhood dog. She really was the likeness to the other dog.

* * *

September quickly came and it was time for Elyssa to start school, Erik and Christine of course had taught her themselves from an earlier age, she knew how to count to one hundred, she knew how to read and write, and she knew all of her music notes and types of colours.

The Opera House had a small school for the children of actresses and ballerinas, so Katiya, Joel, Elyssa and Ubaldo all went to school together. _(you can tell that this is going to be bad.)_

One day Elyssa was talking to her bestest friend in the whole world, Katiya when Joel and Ubaldo began fighting.

"What's wong?" Katiya asked Joel.

Joel looked at his little sister and growled at Ubaldo.

"He called Lysi a bad name!" He said, hitting Ubaldo over the head.

"It is true though! That is what my mama calls her and her father!"

Elyssa looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"Freak!"

Elyssa looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because of your face!" Ubaldo said.

"What's wong with my face? Mama says I have a pwetty face!"

Ubaldo shoved Joel away and went over to Elyssa, taking her hand and headed towards the teacher's desk, he pulled one of the drawers open and pulled out a mirror.

"Look! Your ugly! And so is your father!"

Elyssa looked at her reflection, she knew about her and her father's condition, so the patch of red flesh didn't faze her.

"So?" she asked.

"So? Your ugly and a freak! Your mother only married your father because he owns the Opera House! And she'll sleep with anything, even freaks."

"That's not true! Aunt Christine loves Uncle Erik!" Joel said.

"Well that's what my mama says, and everything she says is true!" Ubaldo said.

"Well your mama is a toad!" Katiya said, sticking her tongue out at Ubaldo.

During this time, Elyssa stared into the mirror, looking up at Joel, Ubaldo and Katiya. She wasn't like any of them… so maybe she was a freak. She stared at herself and got angry, throwing the mirror to the floor. The others looked back at her in surprise; she glared angry tears at Ubaldo and ran out of the room.

"Now look what you did!" Joel said, pushing Ubaldo out of the way, running out of the room, Katiya running after him.

They got out of the room in time to see Elyssa run into a secret passage and disappear. They both looked at each other and began to run down to their Aunt Christine's dressing room.

* * *

They ran to the house by the lake to find Erik and Christine in a somewhat intimate embrace.

"AUNT CHRISSI! UNCIE ERIK!" they both yelled.

Christine screamed and jumped, falling off the couch. Erik paled and placed a pillow on his lap. Christine let out a breath and pulled up her sleeves and looked at them.

"What's wrong?"

"Elyssa ran away!" Joel said.

"What! Why?" Erik said.

"Because Ubaldo is stupid and he called her mean names!"

"What did he call her?" Christine asked.

"He called her ugly and a freak," the boy said sadly.

Erik growled.

"Where did she go?"

"She went through a passage just down the hall from the classwoom!" Katiya said.

Erik looked in thought for a minute.

"That passage goes straight down into the tunnels. She's trying to get here… Christine, Joel, come with me, Katiya, would you please wait here in case if she comes back."

They all nodded, Christine and Joel followed Erik down the hall to the Organ, he then tripped a switch and a mirror opened up revealing a tunnel. Erik took a torch and some candles and went in, Christine and Joel followed.

"Now from here the tunnel splits off three ways, I'll take one, Christine you take another, and Joel you take this one. When you reach the end or another tunnel, place a candle at the entrance so you can see where you started and make your way through. Also, take this to mark the tunnel wall to show that you've already been in that tunnel." He took out a large piece of chalk and broke it into three pieces. "If you find her or have no where else to look, come back here."

They all nodded and went they're separate way.

Christine went through twists and turns until she finally came to a dead-end. She sighed and walked back to the meeting point, marking off the tunnel.

Joel found a few tunnels, each one as unsuccessful as the next. He did find a few rats though, so he made his way back up to the meeting point with Christine, marking off the tunnel.

Erik quickly went through the many tunnels, marking them all off. He stopped when he heard a faint sniffle. He ran ahead and found Elyssa, curled up in a corner, staring at her bloody hands.

He kneeled in front of her.

"Papa? Am I ugly?" she said quietly, not bothering to look up.

"No cherub. You're beautiful. We're just different then everyone else…"

"Why?"

Erik sighed.

"It's just who we are. We were born like this, it doesn't change who we are inside."

Elyssa nodded, Erik looked at her hands, taking the tiny digits onto his hands.

"What happened here?"

"I bwoke a miwwow…"

"Now that wasn't very good now was it?"

She shook her head 'no'. Erik smiled and picked her up, giving her a handkerchief and wiping away some of the blood.

They then walked out of the tunnel, back to the meeting place where they were both greeted warmly by Joel and Christine.

* * *

**Woot! I now say that this is the last chapter of Only Human part 2! Except for the Epilogue…. But YAY anyways! And YAY for Epica! I'm seeing them in 2 days! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**(Spaz)**

**REVIEW!**

**update, august 20th 2008 : Hello to all who look on here and hope that i have updated, alas, i have not. YET. Life is being a jerk and not giving me much time to write, or even nice enough to give me inspiration. PLEASE, enjoy reading the chapters that i have over again, dont forget about me! I am still here! and i think of you all often! i am slowly getting a new chapter for part 3 written and i will have it up either when i give up and just put it up or finish the chapter, which is probably going to be the second one, i hate unfinished things. lol. anyways. thank you everyone who continue to read this story and contninue to love Erik and Christine!**

**your obedient writer.**

**xangelxofxmusicx**


	44. Epilogue

**PLEASE READ!**

**Here it is people! The Epilogue for Only Human part 2. Thank you all for your support and I hope you will all read my new phic with Nikki.**

**THE NIGHTINGALES CRY **

**It should be up fairly soon! Like... after im done this.**

**Well! Thank you all and I hope you all stick around, for more info on**

**The Nightingales Cry please see my profile!

* * *

**

_June 1892_

Erik sat in the Gazebo with his leg up, the summer air warm and crisp. He watched Christine and Elyssa water the flowers, Sasha running around at their feet.

Elyssa giggled as she hid in the bushes, hiding from Christine.

"Lysi? Where are you?" Christine called in a singsong voice.

Elyssa giggled and ran out of the bush, splashing Christine with water. Christine shrieked and laughed, chasing her little girl around with her own watering can.

Erik smirked at them, he sighed and rubbed his leg. A lot changed after the 'Incident', which they now called it. Erik retired from the position of Lead Tenor at the Opera and took his place as a full time Manager. Jacob was shocked when he was given the position of Lead Tenor.

In Erik's spare time he continued to compose and create architectural designs, He sold one and soon they became the most sought after designs in all of France.

His thoughts were broken as a large pail of water was dumped over his head. He looked up and saw his drenched wife a daughter laughing hysterically. He laughed and stood. The girls shrieked and ran away, Erik in pursuit, He may have an injured leg, but it never stopped him from living life as best he could.

* * *

**Review! Thank you all SO much!**


End file.
